


Stuck With You (한국어 번역)

by koreans_please_do_peter_quill, Staubengel



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 29,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koreans_please_do_peter_quill/pseuds/koreans_please_do_peter_quill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubengel/pseuds/Staubengel
Summary: 무언가 심각하게 잘못 되었다. 지금 피터와 로난은 운명이 벌인 재미도 없는 수작질로 인해 하나로 묶이게 되었다. 그뿐만 아니라 작은 우주선 하나를 타고 미친 놈과 함께 우주를 돌아다녀야한다. 퀼은 이런 상황에 매우, 매우 화가 났고, 더이상은 흘러가는 대로 끌려다니지 않을 것이다.





	1. Let Go!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stuck With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760761) by [Staubengel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubengel/pseuds/Staubengel). 



> 퀼른을 파면서 추천을 많이 받은 픽이라 저도 읽는 김에 다른 분들과 함께 읽고 싶어서 원작자 Staubengel 님의 허락을 맡고 번역하게 됐습니다.  
> 읽고 퀼른 파주세요 한국싸람들ㅠ  
> 원작자분의 요청대로 덧글은 막아두었습니다.  
> 의역, 오역 多 오역 수정 등의 피드백은 트위터 @inga1616_spo 디엠이나 포스타입으로 말씀해주세요 v v

로난은 퀼과 같은 속도로 스톤에 손을 뻗었다. 아니, 완전히 같은 건 아니었다. 그가 아주 조금 늦었다. 이 아주 미세한 속도 차이로 인해 로난이 뻗은 손은 스톤이 아닌, 스톤을 잡은 피터의 손을 잡게 되었다.

피터는 처음에는 아무것도 눈치채지 못했다. 그의 몸을 꿰뚫은 고통이 그의 신경을 잡아뒀기 때문이었다. 하지만 고통은 점점 잦아들었고-그래도 여전히 매우, 매우 고통스러웠다.- 그는 곧 누군가 자신을 잡고 있다는 사실을 알아챘다. 또한 고개를 돌리자 그 누군가가 크고, 파랗고, 사악하며, 그리고 굉장히 끔찍한 화장을 하고 있다는 사실을 깨달을 수 있었다. 젠장. 퀼은 머리 속이 새하얘졌다.

퀼은 무언가 말하려 했지만 그럴 수 없었다. 스톤의 힘이 선사하는, 윗턱과 아랫턱이 강한 압력에 의해 하나로 뭉개지는 것 같은 끔찍한 고통에 그는 입을 여는 것조차 불가능했다.

로난이 얼굴을 구기고 으르렁거리며 퀼을 위협했다. “스톤을 놓아라.”

‘어떻게?’ 퀼은 생각했다. ‘이봐, 네가 내 손을 잡고 있잖아.’ 하지만 그는 그렇게 말할 수 없었다. 그래서 어쩔 수 없이 고개만 저었다.

로난의 표정이 한층 더 험악해졌다. “스톤을! 놓으라고 했다!” 그가 소리질렀다.

퀼이 이를 악물었다. 심각한 고통에 견딜 수가 없었다. 로난이 자신의 손을 잡고 있어서 고통이 경감됐다는 것은 알았지만 그래 봤자 고통스럽기는 마찬가지였다. 퀼은 이 크리족이 그의 손가락, 또는 손을 풀어내려고 하기 전까지는 로난이 말하고 있다는 사실조차 망각했다.

퀼은 속으로 욕을 짓씹으며 그의 손을 밀어내려고 했지만 로난의 악력은 너무도 강해서 그건 불가능했다. 그는 여전히 퀼의 손가락을 풀어내 스톤을 놓게 하려고 했다. 하지만 퀼의 손가락은 움직이지 않았다. 근육이 스톤의 힘에 묶인 것처럼 붙잡고 있었다. 로난도 외부의 간섭으로부터 자신을 방어해내려는 스톤의 힘을 이길 수는 없었다.

시도가 좌절되자 짐승과 같은 소리를 내며 퀼을 향해 다시 소리질렀다. 퀼은 그가 뭐라고 하는지 이해할 수 없었다. 그를 둘러싸던 고통은 점점 더 심해지더니, 이젠 귀와 코까지 침식해서 숨도 쉴 수 없었다. 정신을 차릴 수 없었다. 오래 버티지 못 할 것이라고 생각했다.

그 때 그들을 둘러싸고 있던 어두운 구가 그들을 향해 천천히 움직이는 모습이 보였다. 확신할 수 없지만, 가모라처럼 보였다. 그녀가 이 이상한 구에 맞서 싸우는 것은 어려운 일이겠지만 그녀는 곧 그곳-퀼이 있는-에 있을 것이고, 퀼을 구할 것이다. 그리고 그녀는-

순간, 퀼의 몸이 알 수 없는 것에 의해 강하게 끌어당겨졌다. 퀼은 중심을 잃고 비틀거렸다. 그의 시각이 갑작스런 몸의 변화에 적응하지 못하자 뇌가 항의를 해오기 시작했다. 속이 울렁거렸다. 가능한 것보다 더 빨리 일하도록 강요당한 몸은 마치 모욕이라도 당한 것처럼 화를 냈다. 눈 앞이 흐려졌다. 기절하기 직전이었다.

퀼이 반항하는 몸과 최선을 다해 싸우며, 안간힘을 다해, 가모라를 향해 소리치려 했지만 그 시도는 실패하고 말았다. 더 이상 움직일 수가 없었다. 퀼은 자신의 허리를 감싸고 있는 팔과 자신을 누르고 있는 몸이 느껴졌다. 퀼은 얼마 안 가 의식을 잃었다.


	2. Disturbing News

퀼이 눈을 떴을 때, 온 세상이 빙빙 돌고 있었다. 속이 매스꺼워서 거의 토할 뻔 했지만 눈을 감고 깊게 숨을 들이쉬고 내쉬면서 겨우 참아냈다. 1,2분 정도, 괜찮아질 때까지 기다린 후, 퀼은 조심스럽게 눈을 떴다.

그는 날고 있었다. 우주에서. 아, 물론 우주가 아니라 우주선을 탄 채였지만. 좋아, 그래, 우주선은 우주를 날고 있고, 피터는 그곳에 앉아있었다. 쓸데없는 짓이었다.

그는 그가 타고있는 이 배가 무엇인지(이 배가 밀라노가 아니라고 확신했다), 그리고 누가 운전하고 있는 건지 알 수가 없었다. 고개를 돌리자 곧 답을 찾을 수 있었다. 그는 또다시 욕지기가 치밀었다. 망할. 차라리 모르는 상태로 있는 게 더 나았을 것이다.

배를 운전하던 남자가 반응했다. 아마 퀼이 그 생각을-최소한 욕은-그대로 입 밖으로 내뱉은 것이 틀림없었다.

“깨어난 걸 봤다.” 그가 말했다. 그는 그의 손을 컨트롤 패드에 얹고 그들의 앞에 있는 커다란 창을 응시하며 피터의 옆에 앉아있었다. 밖은 온통 파랬다.

“내가?” 피터가 불평을 했다. “아직 꿈이었으면 좋겠는데.”

“아니다.” 로난이 대답했다. 매우 간단한 대답이었다. 멋지네, 역시 피도 눈물도 없는 개자식이었다.

또다시 매스꺼움과 고통이 물밀듯이 치고 들어와서 퀼은 한 번 더 눈을 감았다. 절대 로난 앞에서 토하고 싶지 않았다. 

“내가 왜 너랑 이 배에 있는거야?” 퀼이 머리를 시트로 눕히며 물었다. 피로가 느껴졌다. 잠을 자고 싶었다.

“내가 너를 데려왔으니까.” 이 크리가 대답했다.

빌어먹을! 이건 드랙스와 대화하는 것보다도 나쁘잖아!

“이유를 말 안 했잖아.” 피터가 짜증을 냈다. “왜냐고!”

“네가 스톤을 놓지 않았다. 그리고 난 더 이상 네 손에서 그걸 빼았을 시간이 없었기 때문이다.”

그게 바로 그가 하고자 했던 말이었다. 장하다. 아주 멋진 녀석이야.

“맞아,” 그가 중얼거렸다. “거기에 가모라가 있었지.”

“그래, 네 친구가 우리에게 오려고 했지. 그래서 우리가 떠나야 했던 거다.”

“우리라니, 난 아니라고. 거기 있는 게 좋았어.” 그가 다시 눈을 떴다. “그래서 우린 지금 어디 있는건데? 이 배는 뭐고?”

“이건 크리의 도주용 우주선이다. 단어를 남기지 않기 때문에 추적이 불가능하다. 네 친구들은 우리가 여기있다는 걸 모를 거다.”

“멋지네,” 퀼이 빈정거렸다. 로난이 그저 허세를 부린 것이길 바랬다. 아마 그들이 이 배에 따라붙어서 미행하고 있어서 굳이 추적할 필요도 없었던 것일 것이다. 제발. 제발 그러기를. 이 광신자와 함께 우주에서 헤매고 싶지 않았다.

퀼은 손을 들어 마른 세수를 했다. 그리고, 드디어, 정말 중요한 질문에 도달했다.

“스톤은 어디 있어?”

로난이 콧방귀를 꼈다. 저기요? 그건 어떠한 대답도 되지 않았다.

“좋아, 그럼 다음 질문. 난 분명히 그걸 가지고 있지 않은데 왜 안 죽인 건데?”

이번엔 로난이 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 이 질문이 마음에 들지 않는듯했다. 아, 정말! 이러기야?!

“뭐가 그렇게 대답해주기 어려워? 난 왜 안 죽였고 스톤은 어디있냐니까?” 퀼이 버럭 소리를 질렀다.

로난은 얼굴을 더 찌푸리더니 갑자기 이를 악물고, 퀼이 반응하지도 못할 만큼 빠른 속도로 퀼의 얼굴을 향해 손을 뻗었다. 피터는 본능적으로 고개를 숙여 얼굴을 피했다. 하지만 그 공격은 닿지도 않았다. 검은 벽과 보라색…안개?...가 그의 머리 주위에서 폭발하여 로난의 주먹을 막아냈다. 피터는 순수한 혼란 속에서 그를 응시했다.

“방금 그건 뭐야?!” 두리번거렸지만 안개는 다시 사라졌다. 로난의 공격으로부터 피터를 보호한 뒤 즉시 흩어졌다. 마치 내가 필요할 때만 나타나는 방패같았다.

“이게 내가 아직 네 놈을 죽이지 못한 이유다.” 로난이 으르렁거렸다. 그는 그리 기뻐보이지 않았다. 좋아. 마음에 들어.

“그래서 날 못 죽인 거로군.” 피터가 약간의 두려움을 담아 말했다. “넌 할 수 없어. 불가능한거야.” 퀼은 로난의 화난 표정에서 자신의 말이 맞다는 사실을 알 수 있었다. Fuck yeah! 좋은 소식이었다!

“그럼,” 이젠 행복과 자신감을 담아서 물었다. “내가 널 안 죽일 이유는 있나?”

로난은 즉시 대답하지 않았다. “해봐라.” 비아냥거렸다.

피터는 눈을 꿈뻑거렸다. 이 녀석 지금 진심이야?

“어서.” 로난이 그를 부추겼다. “시도해봐라, 움직이지 않을테니.”

“…무슨 수작이야?” 피터가 물었다. 로난은 이렇게 침착할 리가 없었다. 중단되어야했다. 하지만 로난은 대답하지 않았다. 그는 단지 앞을 응시하고 있었다.

그래 뭐, 피터가 생각했다. 네가 죽길 바란다면야… 

그는 무기가 없었지만 로난이 그걸 의미하는 게 아니라는걸 확신했다. 아마 그를 쉽게 죽일 수 없는 이유가 있을 것이다. 그래서 그는 간단하게 로난의 얼굴에 주먹을 날렸다. 아니, 그렇게 하려고 했다.

검고, 보라색의 벽이 로난의 머리 주변에서 폭발하면서, 피터를 뒤로 날려버렸다. 마치 그가 힘의 장막이나 그 비슷한 무언가를 친 것 같았다. 그것은 손상되지 않았고, 단지 순수한 에너지가 그를 날렸을 뿐이었다. 그는 그의 의자에 매우 세게 부딪혀서 머리를 부딪힐 뻔했다.

“세상에,” 그가 로난과 그의 주먹을 번갈아 쳐다보며 헐떡거렸다. “나도 마찬가지야?”

“분명,” 로난이 툴툴거렸다. 그는 역시 기쁘지 않아 보였지만 퀼은 왜 로난이 그런 반응인지 알 수 없었다. 그는 이게 적으로부터 지켜주는 끝내주는 방패라고 생각했다. 

“이게 스톤 때문이야?” 그는 알고 싶어했다. “우리가 그걸 만져서?”

“마음대로 생각해라.”

빌어먹을, 신이시여!

“아예, 리들러는 수수께끼 같은 대답을 하지 않는 건 너무 힘든가 보지?”라고 말하고 한숨을 내쉬었다. “이봐, 우린 여기 같이 있는 거잖아. 네가 날 데리고 온 거고, 그러니 내가 무슨 상황에 처해있는지 정도는 말해줄 수 있잖아?”

로난은 또 다시 화가 난 것 같았지만, 생각해보면 그는 항상 그런 상태였다. 화난 자 로난, 이게 그에게 훨씬 더 어울리는 이름일 것이다.

“우린 그걸 흡수했다.” 그가 드디어 말했다. 피터는 그걸 듣기에는 자신의 농담에 도취되어 있었다.

“뭐?” 그가 말했다. “미안, 잘못 들었어. 내가 뭘 흡수했다고? 스톤을?”

“”네가 아니라 우리가.” 로난이 정정했다. “그게 내가 널 우주선 밖으로 던지지 않은 이유다. 넌 스톤의 절반을 가지고 있고 난 잔다르와 타노스를 파괴하기 위해 스톤의 온전한 힘이 필요하다.”

피터가 다시 눈을 꿈뻑거렸다.

“…뭐? 잠깐, 뭐?! 내 안에 인피니티 스톤이 있다고? 어떻게? 왜? 어떻게? 그건 돌이잖아! 망할 돌이라고, 이봐, 넌 돌맹이를 흡수할 수는 없어!”

로난이 또다시 으르렁거렸다.

“넌 에테르에 대해 전혀 모르는 것이 확실하군.” 그가 비웃었다.

“뭐, 확실히 내가 모르긴하지…” 피터가 중얼거렸다. 돌. 퀼은 그 망할 돌을 흡수했다!

“인피니티 스톤도 에테르다.” 로난은 피터가 자신의 손을 바라보는 동안 설명하기 시작했다. 퀼은 자신의 손을 열심히 바라보았지만 역시 돌이 들어있을 만한 장소는 아니었다! “평소에는 구의 모양이지만, 사실 금속보다는 액체에 가깝다. 사람의 몸 속을 흐르며 그 사람에게 힘을 주는 능력이 있지. 감당할 수 있다면. 그것은 또한 기생충처럼 원하는 사람의 혈관을 선택할 수 있다. 모든 인피니티 스톤은 이러한 능력을 가지고 있다. 어떤 것들은 쉽게 구 형태로 변할 수 있고, 실제로 다른 형태보다는 그 상태를 선호한다. 테서렉트 같은 다른 형태들은 거의 그들의 물리적인 형태를 바꾸지 않기 때문이다. 기본적으로 모든 인피니티 스톤은 특정한 능력의 결정체이고, 그들의 형태는 중요하지 않으며 그들이 스스로 원할 때 변한다. "

“…원할 때? 그러니까 네 말은 스톤이 우리 몸 속으로 들어오는걸 멋진 생각이라고 생각했다는거네. 그러니까 ‘야, 쟤 좀 봐, 괜찮아 보이는데, 저기서 잠깐 사는 것도 좋을 것 같아.’라거나 ‘헤이, 난 스톤이라고 해. 내가 이런 말 잘 안 하는데 너 정말 멋진 아파트같아! Tv나 베란다나 아니면-‘“

“닥쳐라, 퀼! 로난이 버럭 소리를 질렀다. 그의 목소리는 매우 위협적이고 낮아서 피터는 즉시 입을 다물었다. 젠장. 로난이 자신을 죽일 수 없다는 사실은 알았지만 그 목소리는 정말 위협적이었다.

“난 왜 스톤이 우리를 그릇으로 삼기로 했는지 알지 못한다.” 그가 진정된 목소리로 말했다. “왜 이것이 우리 둘에게 힘을 나누었는지 모른다. 하지만 내가 말했듯이, 내 계획을 이루기 위해서는 온전한 힘이 필요하다. 그러니 난 힘을 네 몸에서 없애야 한다. 그리고 그 방법을 알아내기 전까지, 너를 포로로서 잡아두겠다.”

“그러니까,” 피터가 불만스럽게 말했다. “난 너한테 잡혔다는 거군.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *배트맨에 등장하는 빌런. 수수께끼를 내는 빌런인가봐요
> 
> 중요대사일 것 같은 stuck with you는 나중에 뒷부분까지 읽고 수정해보겠습니다ㅠㅠ


	3. What Happened?

“퀼이 사라졌다는게 무슨 소리야!” 가모라가 소리질렀다. 드랙스는 퀼이 사라진 게 자기 탓인양 기죽어 보였다. 

“나도 모른다.” 그가 말했다. “그의 흔적을 찾을 수가 없다.”

가모라가 신경질적으로 한숨을 내쉬었다. 이게 지금 그녀가 할 수 있는 유일한 행동이었다. 그녀는 그루트의 흔적을 붙들고 울고 있는 로켓이 있는 곳을 바라보았다. 그도 피터가 사라진걸 들으면 기분이 좋지는 않을 것이다.

“퀼이 죽었을까?” 드랙스가 물었다. 가모라는 고개를 숙였다. 그녀는 정말로 이 질문에 대답하고 싶지 않았다.

“모르겠어.”라고 그녀가 잠시 후에 대답했다. “세가지 가능성이 있어. 아니, 사실 네 가지.” 그렇게 말한 가모라가 그녀를 쳐다보고 있던 드랙스를 향해 다시 고개를 돌렸다. “첫번째 : 둘 다 죽었고 스톤도 그들과 함께 파괴 됐다. 둘째 : 로난은 여전히 살아있고 스톤도 그가 가지고 있다. 이 두가지 가능성은 우리에게 희망적이지 못하지.” 그녀가 한숨을 쉬었다. “세번째, 피터가 아직 살아있고 스톤을 가지고 달아났다. 왜 그랬는지는 모르겠지만. 아마 로난이 그를 쫓았거나 로난을 우리로부터 멀리 떨어틔리려고 그런거겠지. 모르겠어. 그리고 네번째. 둘 다 죽지 않았고, 스톤은 그들이 있는 곳에 있다.”

드랙스는 눈살을 찌푸렸지만 동의하며 고개를 끄덕였다. “나도 적어도 둘 중 하나는 살아있다고 생각하는건 마찬가지다.” 그가 말했다. “작은 우주선이 떠나는걸 봤다. 크리의 우주선처럼 생겼어. 아마 다크애스터의 생존자라고 생각한다. 하지만 지금 퀼, 로난, 그리고 스톤까지 전부 사라졌어, 이게 다른 뜻일까봐 두렵군.”

“피터가 왜 우리가 여기에 있는걸 알면서도 크리 우주선에 계속 있겠어? 스톤을 가지고 도망가려는게 아닌 이상 말도 안 되는 소리야. 그랬다면 분명 로난이 그를 쫓아갔을거야. 정말 배가 하나였던게 확실해?”

“난 하나 밖에 못 봤다.” 드랙스가 말했다. “ 하지만 어쩌면 두번째 우주선을 놓쳤을 수도 있다.”

“난 그렇게 생각하지 않아.” 가모라가 고개를 흔들며 말했다. “내가 그들에게 다가가려고 했을 때 난 그들을 보고 있었어. 하지만 내가 그들에게 닿기도 전에 사라졌지.”

“그래서?” 드랙스가 물었다.

“그래서 내가 생각하기에는,” 가모라가 말했다. “로난이 퀼을 죽이고 달-굳이 말하기 싫어! 또는 둘 다 그 배에 있다는거야.”

“왜 그들이 함께 떠났겠어?” 드랙스가 물었다. “그럴 가능성은 낮다.”

가모라가 침을 삼켰다. “나도 알아. 하지만 그렇게 믿고 싶다고…”


	4. The Right To Kill

“우리 서로 만질 수 있을까?” 피터가 물었다. 내뱉고 나서야 이상한 질문이었다는걸 깨달은 퀼이 빠르게 덧붙였다. “그러니까, 우리 단 둘이 아니라, 내 말은, 우리가 다른 사람들을 만질 수 있을까? 아님 스톤이 그것도 막을까?”

“나도 모른다.” 로난이 대답했다. 그는 피터가 깨어난 이후로 잠시도 창에서 눈을 떼지 않고 있었다.

처음에 피터는 그가 그의… 그래, 그의 적의 옆에 앉아 그와 대화를 나누고 있다는 사실이 불편했었다. 하지만 그 사실에 대해 생각하기 시작하자, 그랬다. -그 생각은 원래 했어야 하는 것보다 늦었지만- 다시, 피터는 최근 많은 기괴한 상황들을 겪어왔는데, 이것도 그리 특별한 일은 아니었다. 그는 인피니티 스톤을 흡수했고 광활한 우주 어딘가에서 크리 광신자에게 사로잡혀있었다. 별거 아니었다. 또한 로난이 자신을 죽이거나 해칠 수 없다는 사실이 그에게 약간의 스트레스를 덜어주었다. 그래서 그는 이제 이 크리 광신자와 대화를 나누고자 했다. 어차피 우주 한 가운데에서는 할 일도 없었다. 그리고 무엇보다 그의 머릿속에는 엄청나게 많은 질문들이 떠올라서 물어보지 않을 수가 없었다.

“그럼 너는 날 목 졸라 죽이거나 다른 방법으로 죽이는건 시도해보지 않았다는거야? 주먹을 날리는 것보다는 덜 폭력적이라 어쩌면 스톤이 반응하지 않을 수도 있는데?” 

“그래, 네 목을 조르는 시도는 해보지 않았지만 지금 당장 하고싶어지는군.”

“거참 고맙다. 그런데 날 데려온건 너잖아, 그러니까…. 네 잘못이라고.”

“내 잘못?!” 로난이 고함을 질렀다. “만약 네 놈이 스톤을 만지지 않았다면 흡수되지도 않았을거다!”

“니가 스톤으로 잔다르를 파괴하려고 하지 않았다면 나도 그걸 건드리지 않았겠지!” 피터가 외쳤다.

“나의 잔다르와의 전쟁은 너와 상관없는 일이다!”

“하지만 내 목숨은 내 상관이지! 그리고 타노스가 인피니티 스톤으로 우주를 파괴한다면 내 목숨도 무사하지 않았을걸!”

“내가 타노스를 죽였을거다! 이 돌로 죽였겠지!” 로난이 격한 목소리로 반박했다.

“그리고? 그 다음엔? 네가 스톤을 다시 사용하지 않고 우주를 평화롭게 냅뒀을 것 같아? 타노스가 널 이긴다면? 그리고 잔다르를 스톤으로 파괴하는 것부터가 잘못된거야!”

“넌 네가 지금 무슨 말을 하고 있는지도 모른다, 피터 퀼!” 로난이 으르렁거렸다. “넌 내 근거나 이유도, 그리고 내가 왜 잔다르를 파괴해야만 하는지도 모른다.”

“해야만한다고?” 피터가 코웃음을 쳤다. “누군가 어떤 행성을 파괴해야만 하는 타당한 이유가 있다고는 생각되지 않는데.”

“그래?”크리가 말했다. 그는 지금 매우 침착해보였지만 퀼은 왜인지 고함을 질러대던 그보다 훨씬 두렵다는 생각을 했다. “그럼 네가 내 부하들은 죽인건 괜찮은 일이었나?”

피터는 혼란스러웠다. “뭐? 난 정당방위였어! 날 공격했다고!”

“그렇다면 네 목숨이 그들보다 더 가치있다는건가?

“그래! 만약 먼저 날 공격한다면 난 맞서 싸울 권리가 있어!”

“그래서 이건 권리에 관한거군. 누가 네게 다른 사람을 해치면서 방어할 권리를 주었지?

뭐라는거야?! 미친 새끼! 

“날 공격했다고!” 피터가 반복해서 말했다.

“잔다르도 나의 사람들을 공격했다. 그들은 나의 아버지와, 조부, 그리고 증조부를 죽였다. 용서할 수 없다.”

“얼마나 많은 아버지들이 죽었는데?” 피터가 물었다. “얼마나 많은 조부와 증조부들이? 모든 사람들이 복수를 한다면 이 전쟁은 결코 끝나지 않을 거야.”

“복수를 하지 않는건 그들이 약하기 때문이다.”

“아니, 이성적이어서야. 전쟁은 끝났어, 로난. 평화조약이 체결됐어. 이젠 복수는 잊을 시간이야.”

“난 잊지 않는다!” 로난이 으르렁거렸다. “난 평화조약에 서명한 적 없다! 동의하지 않았다! 이 전쟁이 끝날 때까지 싸우겠다! 잔다르가 파괴되고 나의 사람들의 복수를 끝낼 때까지!”

“너희 사람들은 복수를 원하지 않아! 그들은 평화를 원한다고!”

“조약에 서명한 자들이 원하는 것이겠지! 그들은 나약하고 크리를 대변할 자격이 없다! 난 나의 사람들의 정의로 심판하겠다!”

“이런 미친! 넌 완전 미쳤어!”

피터는 로난이 또다시 자신을 떄릴거라고 생각했지만 그는 그러지 않았다. 대신, 그는 다시 진정했다. 기괴하고, 소름끼치는 고요였다.

“넌 항상 명령을 따르나?” 그가 물었다. “명령이 옳지 않다는 것을 알면서도 명령을 따르냐는 말이다.”

“그래.”피터가 대답했다. “하지만 난 혼자 모든 행성을 파괴하지는 않아. 아이들과 죄 없는 사람들까지 죽이지 않는다고. 뭐라 해도, 그걸 정당화할 방법은 없어.”

“없다고? 만약 네가 과거로 돌아가서 어린 나를 만난다면, 이 모든 일을 예방하려고 날 죽이지 않을건가?”

피터가 그를 응시했다. 이 남자는 완전히 정신이 나갔다. 그는 그의 행동이 옳다고 확신하고 있었고 그를 설득할 수 있는 것은 아무것도 없었다. 이 문제에 대해서 이성적으로 생각할 수 없었다. 100% 정상이 아니었다.

“좀 걸어야겠어.” 피터는 그렇게 말하고 자리에서 일어났다. 갈 곳이 없다는건 알았지만, 그 어느곳도 이 광신자 옆에 앉아있는 것보다는 나을 것이다.


	5. Hurry

다행스럽게도 그들은 퀼의 시체를 찾지 못 했다. 어쩌면, 스톤이 피터의 몸을 완전히 산산조각내서 가루로 만들었기 때문에 찾을 수 없는 것이었을 수도 있었다. 그리고 스톤은 퀼의 시체와 함께 산산조각났거나-모두들 이 가정에는 동의하지 않았지만-또는 로난이 가지고 있는 것일지도 몰랐다. 하지만 로난이 스톤을 가지고 있었다면 그는 도망치지 않고 잔다르를 파괴했을 것이다. 그렇다면 한가지 가능성만이 남았다. : 피터가 돌을 가지고 있었고 로난이 그를 뒤쫓은 것이다. 이게 유일하게 논리적인 설명이었다.

가모라는 그 가능성에 기를 쓰고 매달렸다. 그녀는 잔다르 정부 건물의 커다란 창문 앞에 서서 하늘을 바라봤다. 드랙스가 그녀의 옆에 섰다.

“여전히 아무런 흔적이 없다.” 그가 말했다.

가모라가 고개를 저었다. 드랙스는 그녀의 기분이 어떨지 알았다. 모두 기분이었기 때문이다. 로켓은 퀼에 대한 이야기를 듣자 그루트의 조각을 꼭 쥐고 떠났다. 그 이후로는 그를 만나지 못 했다. 가모라는 그를 이해할 수 있었다. 로켓은 거칠게 행동했지만, 그루트는 그에게 전부였다. 그루트와 피터를 동시에 잃는 것은 그에게 버거운 일이었다. 아마 자신이 괴로워하는 모습을 가모라아 드랙스에게 보여주고 싶지 않았던 것일 것이다.

드랙스가 그녀의 팔에 손을 얹었다.

“돌아올거다.” 그가 그녀에게 장담했다. “퀼은 강하다. 그러니 그 때문에 두려워할 필요없다.”

가모라가 슬픈 미소를 지었다. 드랙스도 자신이 그러했던 것처럼 피터를 걱정하고 있으면서 자신을 위로하려하는 것이 고마웠다. 

“나도 알아” 그녀가 드랙스의 손 위에 자신의 손을 올리고 말했다. “피터가 서두르길 바라자고.”


	6. Not A Chance

몇 시간 후, 피터는 잠에서 깨어났다. 스스로 잠에 들었다는 것도 인식하지 못 해서 매우 혼란스러웠다. 하지만 그의 몸은 지쳤고 휴식이 필요하다는 것은 명백했다. 자리에서 일어났다.

우주선을 조사하기 위해 조종석을 떠나고 꽤 시간이 지났지만 그가 알아낸 것은 이 우주선이 매우 작다는 사실 뿐이었다. 조종석 옆에 작은 욕실과 그보다는 큰 침대와 약간의 옷과 다른 물건들을 보관하는 기계가 있는 방이 있을 뿐이었다. 멋지네. 즉, 그는 로난과 같은 방에서 자야했다.

그는 침대에 앉아서 무언가에 대해 생각했다. 그는 왜 이렇게 된건디 기억이 나지 않았다. 아마 수면이 기억을 삭제했을 것이다.

그는 여전히 지치고 피곤했지만 적어도 더 이상 두통은 느껴지지 않았고 더 명확하게 생각할 수 있게되었다. 그리고 떠오른 첫 생각은 다음과 같았다. : 여기서 벗어나야해. 어떻게든. 여기서 벗어나서 잔다르로 돌아가야한다. 로난이 내 안에 흡수된 스톤의 힘까지 갖게되기 전에.

그는 일어서서 조종석으로 돌아갔다. 로난은 여전히 자신의 자리에 앉아, 창 밖을 바라보고 있었다. 퀼이 떠난 이후로 1인치도 움직이지 않은 것 같았다.

"어디로 가는거야?" 피터가 그렇게 물으며 자리에 앉았다. 좌석은 두개면서 침대는 하나라는 사실이 흥미로웠다. 물론 한 명 또는 두 사람이 잠을 자고 조종하면서 교대하는 방식이거나, 침대를 두개나 놓기에는 자리를 지나치게 차지해서 그런거겠지만 크리족의 생각은 모르는 것이었다.

"말해주지 않을거다." 로난이 창문에서 눈을 떼지 않고 말했다. "네가 네 동료들에게 우리가 어디에 갈지 알릴 위험을 감수할 수는 없다."

"내가 어떻게 말하겠어? 넌 잠도 안 자는 것 같은데 연락을 어떻게 하느냐고"

"내가 잠에 들어도 그럴 수 없을거다. 이 배에는 통신시스템이 없다."

망할! 농담이지?

"통신시스템이 없다니? 통신시스템이 없으면 네 배와는 어떻게 연락해?"

"할 수 없다. 이 배는 추적이 불가능하다. 네가 누군가와 연락을 하고 싶다면 어딘가에 착륙하는 수밖에 없다."

"그건 말도 안되는 소리야," 퀼이 징징거렸다. "생각해봐! 이 배에 탔는데 도움이 필요한데 착륙할 곳도 없고 도와줄 사람에게 연락도 할 수 없다고! 어딘지도 모르는 곳이면 어쩔건데?"

"이 우주선에 있는 연료통은 매우 크다." 로난이 말했다. 그게 끝이었다.

와우! 그래, 아주 좋아, 멋져! 피터는 이 우주선에서 뛰어내릴 뻔 했다. 

"그래," 퀼이 한숨을 쉬었다. "그러면 네 동료에게 연락하러 가는거야?"

"아니. 우리는 인피니티 스톤에 대한 정보와 우리 몸에서 빼내는 방법을 찾으러 가는거다."

"멋지네. 그런건 누가 아는데?"

"네게 어디로 갈지 말하지 않을거라고 이미 말했을텐데."

망할. 이 남자는 짜증날 정도로 영리했다.

"얼마나 걸리는데?" 피터가 다시 설명했다. "내 말은, 내가 교대해서 조종을-"

" 손대지마라." 로난이 으르렁거렸다.

"아, 알겠어, 알겠다고. 진정해, 그냥 물어본거야. 네가 피곤할 것 같아서."

"난 바보가 아니다, 피터 퀼." 이 말은 논란의 여지가 있었다. 잠을 자더라도, 네가 내 계획에 훼방을 놓을수 없도록 널 나와 묶어두거나 어딘가에 가둬놓을거다."

"너랑 묶어둔다고? 진심이야?"

로난은 대답하지 않았다. Fuck, 피터가 생각한 것보다 훨씬 미친 놈이었다.

"그래 좋아," 피터가 투덜거렸다. "침대 안 쓸거면 나 도로 가서 잠이나 잔다. 니가 만나고 싶다는 그 이상한 사람에게 도착하면 알아서 깨우겠지."

로난은 역시 대답하지 않았다.


	7. Getting Comfy

피터는 정말 다시 잠에 들려고 노력했지만 그럴 수 없었다. 그는 지치고 몸은 휴식을 갈구했지만 머릿속이 온통 질문과 생각, 문제들로 가득차서 정신이 사나웠다.

그랬다. 로난이 그를 해칠 수 없다는 사실은 긍정적이었다. 그의 배, 무기, 스톤으로도 어떠한 큰 데미지도 입힐 수 없었다. 매우 다행이게도. 하지만 피터는 자신이 어디에 있는지 그리고 로난이 자신을 어디로 데려가는지 알 수 없었다. 그리고 그는 그 크리자식이 피터를 곁에 잡아두기 위해서 스스로와 묶어놓는 짓 같은, 어떠한 일도 서슴치 않을 거라고 믿어의심치 않았다.

로난이 그들의 몸에서 스톤을 제거하는 방법을 알아낸다면 어떻게 될까? 피터는 죽을 것이고 잔다르는 또 다시 심각한 위기에 처할 것이다. 좆같았다. 누군가에게 도움을 요청할 수도 없었다. 두 배로 좆같았다. 어쩌면 피터가 살아있다는 사실도 모를지도 모른다. 세배로 좆같았다. 머리가 아파왔다.

잠시 후 퀼은 자리에서 일어나 물을 마시러 화장실의 세면대로 갔다. 그는 돌아다닐 필요를 느꼈지만 그러기엔 우주선이 너무 작았다. 침실, 저장고, 회의실 비스무리한 곳은 뛰어 다니거나 어딘가에 누워있었다. 심지어 어썸믹스도 없었다. 정말 최악이야. 심지어 로난에게 말해 이 끔찍한 여정으로부터 고통 받지 않을 수 있도록 친절하게 기절시켜달라고 할 수도 없었다. 멍청한 스톤. 정말 이건 전부 스톤의 잘못이었다.

피터는 세면대 앞에 서서 거울에 비치는 자신을 바라보았다. 평소와 같았다. 그래, 솔직히 말해서, 끔찍했다. 그의 머리는 헝크러져있었고 그의 얼굴은 긁힌 흔적과 멍자국 투성이었으며 그의 온 몸은 먼지와 때로 덮여있었다. 

하지만 다른 것들은 평소와 같았다. 보라색 눈동자도, 또는 다른 이상한 무엇도 보이지 않았다.

그는 콜렉터의 비서로 일하던, 스톤을 직접 만지는 바람에 목숨을 잃은 불쌍한 여자가 떠올랐다. 그녀는 왜 죽은걸까? 그리고 피터는 왜 아직 살아있는걸까? 단지 로난과 함께 만졌기 때문에? 하지만 콜렉터는 스톤의 힘을 공유하려던 자들도 파멸을 맞았다고 했잖아? 로난과 퀼은 얼마나 오랫동안 스톤을 잡고 있을 수 있는걸까? 그리고 가장 중요한 질문이 있었다. 스톤은 왜 그들의 몸을 그릇으로 선택한걸까? 두 명의 몸을? 한명만 선택할 수도 있었을텐데.

피터는 혼란스러웠고 그의 두통은 점점 심해졌다. 속을 게워낼 것 같았지만 어떻게든 참아냈다. 갑작스런 생각이 그를 덮쳤다. 이 배에 먹을 게 있나? 정말 그러기를 원했다. 그를 굶주림을 싫어했다. 찾아보기로했지만 그 전에 씻을 필요가 있었다.

이 배에는 샤워 시설도 없었다. -장난하냐?- 대신 세면대 아래 바닥에 하수구가 있어서 따로 치울 필요없이 씻을 수 있었다. 크리도 샤워를 할까? 가모라가 로난은 피로 목욕을 한다고 했던 기억이 있었다. 어쩌면 그게 그들의 위생관리 방식인 것 같았다. 

피터는 세면대에 물을 틀고 옷을 벗었다. 샤워를 하기 위해 작은 선반 위에 개어져있는 옷 중 작은걸 주워 들었다. 물론 물은 차가웠다. 이것 좀 봐. 이 우주선을 퀼에게 개인적인 악감정이 있다. 퀼은 느낄 수 있었다. 속으로 저주하며 먼지를 씻어내고 몸을 말리려고 큰 옷도 주워 들었다. 

어쨌든 로난은 정말 "절대 조종석을 떠나지 않을-" 수 있을까? 화장실같은건 안 가나? 부디 그와 화장실에서 맞닥뜨리는 일은 없기를 바랬다. 그건 퀼이 굳이 겪을 필요가 있는 일이 아니었다.

몸을 씻은 이후에도 한가지 문제가 남았다. 그의 옷도 씻기 전의 그와 마찬가지로 더러웠다. 그리고 다른 옷이 없었다. ...망할. 그는 다시 세면대에 물을 채우고 옷을 빨았다. 그럭저럭 괜찮았다. 최소한 더 더러워지지는 않았다. 옷들을 말릴 충분한 공간이 없어서, 그냥 세면대와 닫은 변기커버 위에 널었다. 크리족이 뚜껑을 만들어둬서 다행이었다. 그리고 화장실에서 나온 퀼은 그의 바지 말고는 아무것도 입지 않은 상태였다. 로난은 조종석에서 떠나지 않을거라고 했으니 걱정없이 반쯤 벗고 다녀도 괜찮았다. 사실 걱정할 것도 없었다. 로난도 남자였으니 가릴 이유도 없었다. 아마도.

그는 빠르게 음식을 찾기 위해 저장고를 확인했고 성과가 있었다.-만세!-하지만 오랜기간 동안 보존하기 위한 건조식품 뿐이었다. 퀼은 배가 매우 고팠지만 이런걸 먹고싶지는 않았고 여전히 토하는 것을 염려해 아무것도 먹지 않고 저장고를 닫았다.

침대에 다시 앉았다. -미친, 정말 딱딱하고 불편했다. 그저 맨바닥에 10cm짜리 매트리스를 올린 것에 지나지 않았다. 크리들은 여기서 어떻게 자는거야? 로난이 갑옷을 벗으면 어떤 모습일지 궁금해서 참을 수가 없었다. 그 모습은 퀼이 살면서 본 것들 중 가장 바보같았다. 후드? 헬멧? 아무튼 뭐시기.. 그 우스꽝스러운 화장은 굳이 말할 것도 없었다. 그 아래는 어떻게 생겼을까? 아마 훨씬 덜 무서울 것 같다. 돌아가면 꼭 가모라에게 물어봐야겠다. 만약 돌아갈 수 있다면...


	8. Arrived

퀼은 또다시 잠에 빠져들었다. 아주 긴 시간 동안. 발소리에 눈을 떠 올려다보자, 로난이 방에 들어와 서있었다.

“도착햇다.” 그가 말했다. “일어나서 옷을 입어라.”

“뭐, 벌써?” 피터가 일어나서 눈을 부볐다. “내가 얼마나 잔거야?”

“조종석에서 14시간 전에 떠났다.”

세상에! 그렇다면 그는 최소한 12시간 동안 잠을 잔 것이다. 인피니티 스톤을 흡수하는 바람에 몸이 지친 모양이었다.

“여기가 어딘데?” 퀼이 일어나면서 질문을 했다. 옷이 말라있기를 바랬다.

“노웨어다.” 로난이 답했다. 그가 상자로 걸어가 그것을 열었다.

“노웨어? 노웨어에서 뭘 하려고?” 피터가 혼란스러워서 물었다. 이 크리가 여기에서 무엇을 원하는지 상상할 수 없었다.

“곧 알게 될거다.” 로난이 말했다. 그는 상자에서 무언가를 꺼내 피터에게 던졌다. “이걸 입어라.”

피터는 옷을 펼쳤다. 단조로운 검은 셔츠와 회색 바지였다. 괜찮네…

“난 내 옷이 좋아.” 그가 말했다. “그래도 고마워, 멋지네. 너한테 잘 어울리겠다.”

로난이 입술을 삐죽였다. 정말로 삐죽였다! 거의 2미터나 되는, 온 행성을 파괴하려고 했던 파란 또라이가! 퀼은 하마터면 큰 소리로 웃을 뻔 했지만 만약 퀼이 웃는다면 로난은 어떻게 해서든 퀼을 죽여낼 방법을 찾아낼 것 같았다. 그래서 그는 재빨리 입술을 깨물고 욕실로 서둘러 갔다. 불행하게도 그의 옷은 아직 완전히 마르지 않았다. 셔츠는 입을만했으나, 바지와 자켓은 두꺼워서 아직 꽤 젖어있었다. 젠장. 그렇다면 로난이 준 옷을 입으면 됐다. 그는 그것들을 입고 방으로 돌아왔다. 

로난은 그의 그 두건 비스무리한 것을 벗고 진짜 두건을 썼다. 머리부터 부츠까지 덮고 있는 검은 망토의 일부였다. 밖으로 보이는 건 손 뿐이었다. 그의 얼굴은 그림자에 가려져있었고 보랏빛 눈은 어둡게 빛나다. 기괴한 인상이었다. 할로윈 코스튬이라면 최고일 것이다.

“밖에서 너인걸 들키고 싶지 않을텐데,” 피터가 부츠에 발을 끼워넣으며 말했다.

“그래,” 로난은 동의했다. “이 편이 눈에 띄이지 않겠지.”

“내가 사람들 사이에서 여기 네가 있다고 소리지른다면 어떨 것 같아?”

로난이 위협적으로 눈을 부라렸다.

“그렇다면 나도 여기 네가 나와 함께 있다고 외칠 것이다. 네 현상금은 아직 취소되지 않았다.”

맙소사. 피터는 자신이 인피니티 스톤의 절반을 몸 안에 가지고 있다는 사실을 욘두가 알게 되면 어떻게 할지 상상할 수 있었다. 모르는 편이 나을 것이다. 또한 그는 궁금했다. 로난이 여기에 무엇을 하러 왔는지 알고 싶었다.

“머리 좋네,” 그가 말했다. “그럼 소리지를 수 없지.”

“또한. 말하거나 도망칠 생각도 하지마라.” 로난이 경고했다.

“그럼 어쩔건데? 내 손이라도 잡고 있을거냐?”

로난이 그를 위아래로 훑어보았다. 미친! 그는 정말 고민하고 있었다.

“좋은 생각이다.” 그래 말했다. “알려줘서 고맙군.”

“이봐, 난 농담이었어! 진심이 아니었다고!”

그러나 너무 늦었다. 로난은 이미 그에게 다가와 그의 팔을 향해 손을 뻗으려 했다. 피터는 뒷걸음질치려 했지만 물러설 곳이 없었다. 만약 로난이 원한다면 그는 빠르든 늦든 조만간 그를 데려갈 것이다. 그리고 아마 그건 늦기보다는 빠를 것이다. 그래서 피터는 그냥 크리의 손이 손목을 잡도록 허락하고 그를 배의 출구로 끌고 갔다.

퀼은 생각을 바꿨다. 그는 더 이상 궁금해하지 않고 완전히 도망치는 데에 전념할 것이다.


	9. How To Escape?

로난에게 있어서, 피터를 함께 데려가는 것은 리스크를 감수한 일이고, 피터는 그것을 알고 있었다. 하지만 피터를 우주선에 놓고 가는 것도 위험하기는 마찬가지였다. 화장실 문에는 잠금 장치가 없고 로난도 그를 묶어둘 쇠사슬이나 수갑 따위를 가지고 있지는 않았다. ( 피터는 로난이 자신을 그의 몸에 묶어 자신의 위에서 자게 되는 것은 원하지 않아서, 조종석에 앉으려 하지도 않았기 때문에 그를 옆에 묶어둘 필요가 없었다… )

피터를 데려가는 것이 더 나았다. 사실, 피터가 무엇을 할 수 있을까? 울면서 도움을 요청하는 것? 노웨어에서 그런걸 신경 쓰는 사람이 어디 있다고? 도망? 어떻게? 로난이 그의 손목을 단단히 잡고 있었다. 그리고 퀼은 그를 공격할 수도 없었다. 그러므로 퀼을 데려가는 편이 더 효율적일 것이다. 이 남자는 돌처럼 견고했다. 피터는 로난이 한 손으로 자신의 입을 막고 젖은 포대자루처럼 질질 끌고 가지 않아서 안심했다. 아니, 도움을 청하려고 울지 않는 게 나을 것 같다. 시도할 가치가 없었다. 그리고 그 말을 듣고 도와주려 하는 사람이 있다 해도 그들은 로난을 이길 수도 없을 것이다. 퀼은 선택의 여지가 없었다. 그는 이 파란 남자를 따라가야 했다.

그는 여전히 탈출방법을 생각하고 있었다. 단 한번. 이건 아마 유일한 기회이고 그는 정말 로난으로부터 벗어나야 했다. 그가 인피니티 스톤을 되찾게 할 수는 없었다.

자, 그래서, 현재 상황은 이렇다 : 피터는 가진 게 아무 것도 없었다. 도망에 필요한 우주선이나 탈 것을 살 돈도 없었고 먹을 것도 없었다. 정말 아무 것도 없었다. 물론, 그는 도둑이었지만 그는 지키는 사람이 없는 물건들을 터는 것이 전문이었다. 만약 그가 돈을 훔치는 과정에서 실수를 저질러 누군가에게 잡힌다면, 그의 탈출은 바로 끝날 것이다. 그리고 계좌에 있는 돈을 사용하는 것도 불가능했다. 이곳 사람들은 오직 현금만 사용했다. 그리고 무언가를 얻기 위해 어딘가에 멈추는 것도 매우 위험할 수 있었다. 또, 그는 무기도 없었다. 로난의 얼굴에 총을 갈기지 않고 앞에서 춤추고 노래를 불러야만 했던 이유가 있었다. 그는 지금 입고 있는 옷 말고는 아무것도 없었으며 심지어 입고 있는 옷도 자신의 것이 아니었다. 그리고 팔목은 다른 남자에게 붙잡혀 있었다.

제길. 모든 상황이 마치 작위적인 삼류 영화처럼 흘러갔다. 그의 유일한 가능성은 피터가 어떻게든 그의 손아귀에서 빠져나올 수 있을 만큼 로난이 흐트러지기를 기다리는 것이다. 그 외에는 로난이 자신의 팔목을 놓게 할 다른 방법을 생각해낼 수 없었다. (가능하기만 하다면 그렇게 하고싶었지만)

퀼은 크리를 따라가며 주위를 둘러보았다. 아무도 후드를 쓴 커다란 남자가 다른 후드를 쓰지 않은 남자의 팔을 잡고 길을 이끄는 것에 신경 쓰지 않았다. 그러니, 만약 피터가 도와 달라고 외쳤어도 아마 아무도 신경을 쓰지 않았을 것이다.

그는 소리 없는 한숨을 쉬며 다시 길에 집중했다. 그는 이 길을 알고 있었다. 가모라, 다른 친구들, 그리고 그는 여기에 왔을 때 정확히 이 길을 걸었었다. 로난은 그를 콜렉터에게 데려 가고있는 것이다..


	10. How To Escape!

건물은 반쯤 폐허 같은 모습이었다. 티반은 인피니티 스톤으로 인해 파괴된 건물을 복구할 시간이 부족했던 모양이다. 조각난 파편과 먼지들이 도처에 굴러다녔다. 유리, 나무, 석재, 금속, 뼈까지… 피터는 둘러보는 것을 그만 두고 대신 로난에게로 눈을 돌렸다.

로난은 콜렉터를 찾는 것 같았지만 그는 어디에서도 보이지 않았다. 그래서 로난은 그를 향해 소리쳤다.

“타넬리어 티반!” 로난의 굵은 목소리가 벽을 울렸다. “거래를 하러 왔다!”

거래. 그랬다. “손님이 왔다”라는 말은 숨은 콜렉터를 스스로 모습을 드러내게 하기에 그리 매력적이지 않을 것이다. 그리고 멋지지도 않았다.

처음엔 아무런 일도 없었다. 그리고, 그림자가 방을 가로질러 움직였다. 피터가 바스락거리는 소리를 들었고 마침내 콜렉터가 저택의 폐허에서 모습을 드러냈다. 그는 망가진 그의 수집품만큼이나 형편없는 모습이었다.

“누가,” 그가 이를 드러내며 화를 냈다. “감히 여기에 들어왔-오, 너로군!”

피터는 손을 들고 손가락을 흔들었다.

“안녕,” 그가 말했다. “저번 일은 미안했어. 변명이나 하자면, 난 그게 뭔지-“

“이 녀석은 신경 쓸 필요 없다.” 로난이 끼어들었다. “그러니까, 직접적으로는.”

“신경 쓸 필요 없다고?” 티반이 으르렁 거리고는, 천천히 그들을 향해 다가왔다. 그의 머리에는 붕대가 감겨있었다. “그러면 뭘 원하는지 말해보시지. 넌 누구냐? 네 생각에 내가 신경을 써야하는건 뭐지?”

로난은 머리에 덮힌 후드를 쓸어 내렸다. 피터는 그것에서 눈을 뗄 수 없었다. 그는 지금까지 바보 같은 모자를 덮지 않은 로난을 본 적이 없었다.-그는 자신이 그런 로난을 궁금해했다는 사실을 기억했다-그리고 와우, 민머리였다! 이제 그는 이것을 생각할 때, 로난이, 그리고 모든 크리가 어떤 종류의 헤어스타일을 가지고 있는 것도 상상할 수 없을 것이다. 하지만 여전히. 검은 페인트는 그의 이마와 눈썹에, 눈 주변 그리고 뺨부터 입술까지 칠해져 있었다. 여전히 음산해보였지만-피터의 짐작은 틀렸다.–갑옷이 없으니 무언가 허전했다. 거기에 있는 것은 마치 훌륭한 자화상 속 가면을 벗은 인물 같았다. 이제 피터에게는 이 페인트 아래, 로난의 모습에 대한 궁금증만 남았다.

하지만 티반은 그렇지 않은 듯 했다. 퀼처럼 매료되기보다는 겁을 먹은 것 같았다. 그는 뒤로 물러서서 이 크리족을 응시했다. 그가 “고객”이라고 말한 것이 전혀 기쁘지 않아 보였다.

“집행자 로난,” 그가 숨이 막히는 것처럼 호흡을 몰아 쉬었다. “나한테 원하는게 뭐지? 난 오브가 없어!”

마지막 말은 분노에 찬 것처럼 들렸다. 퀼은 그렇다고해서 죄책감이 느껴지지는 않았다.

“그래, 넌 가지고 있지 않다.” 로난이 동의했다. “우리가 가지고 있지. 우리의 **_몸 안에_**!”

그는 마지막 단어를 큰 소리로 내지르며 퀼의 얼굴을 때렸다. 아니 그러려 했다. 피터는 피하려 했지만 이 크리는 너무 빨랐다. 다행히도 스톤이 반응했고 피터의 머리 주변에서 보라색 역장이 터졌다. 아마 정확히 그가 티반에게 무슨 의미인지 보여주고자 했던 것일 것이다.

로난의 주먹과 함께 그의 몸이 뒤로 밀려나갔다. 그리고 피터는 팔을 빼낼 기회를 잡았다. 크리 전사의 악력이 느슨해지고, 손목이 자유로워지자 그는 바로 돌아서 달렸다. 달리고, 달리고, 계속해서 달렸다. 최대한 빠르게. 갈라진 균열과 바위 그리고 길에 널려있거나 세워져 있는 잡동사니들을 뛰어 넘고, 그저 달리기만 했다. 그는 최대한 빨리, 그리고 멀리 벗어나야 했다. 잘하면 로난의 배를 타고 도망갈 수 있을 것이다.

퀼은 티반이 소리치는 것을 들었지만 무슨 말인지 알아들을 수 없었다. 솔직히 말해서 관심도 없었다. 그는 계속 달리기만 했다. 로난이 자신을 쫓는지 그렇지 않은지도 몰랐지만 뒤를 돌아볼 여유도 없었다. 머리를 비우고 달렸다. 티반의 박물관에서 나와 거리를 따라 부두를 향했다.

‘그냥 달려. 달려, 달려, 달리라고, 피터. 이게 유일한 기회야.’

지나가는 사람들을 밀쳐내고 담을 넘고, 실수로 상자들을 넘어트렸지만 그는 멈출 수 없었다. 그의 시야는 안개가 낀 듯 흐려지고 숨을 깊게 헐떡이고 눈은 몇 번 깜빡였다. 아직 멈추지마, 멈추면 안돼. 계속 가. 하지만 그의 시력이 갑자기 흐려지고 몸이 크게 흔들렸다. 그것은 공기나 다른 부족 때문이 아니었다. 무언가 다른 것이었다. 몸이 이렇게 움직이기에는 약했던걸까?

‘움직여, 몸뚱이야!’ 퀼이 생각했다. ‘날 이렇게 두지 말라고!’

그는 계속해서 달리려고 노력했지만, 모퉁이를 돌자, 그의 시야는 완전히 어두워졌고 무릎이 땅에 닿았다. 바로 일어서려 했지만 불가능했다. 그대로 의식이 흐려졌다. 젠장. 이건 퀼이 살아서 로난에게서 벗어날 수 있는 유일한 기회였다.


	11. Just A Quickie

퀼은 천천히 눈을 떴다가 갑작스럽게 찾아온 두통에 곧바로 후회했다. 끔직한 고통을 잠재우기 위해 눈을 감았지만 두개골을 관통하는, 또 다른 날카로운 통증을 불러일으킬 뿐이었다. 그는 고통에 신음했다. 씨발. 이건 지금까지 겪어본 어떤 숙취보다도 최악이었고 아주 지독했다.

“내가 말 했잖아, 뛰면 안 된다니까.” 티반의 즐거운듯한 목소리가 들렸다.

젠장. 또다시 콜렉터가 있는 곳으로 돌아왔다. 탈출 시도는 실패한 것이다.

그는 정확히 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지 보기 위해 감았던 눈을 조심스럽게 떴다. 퀼은 얼마전 자신이 뛰어넘어 도망갔던, 티반의 조각난 콜렉션들의 한복판에 등을 대고 누워있었다. 티반은 심술궃은 웃음을 띈 채 옆에 서서 퀼을 내려다보고 있었다.

“안녕,” 퀼이 쉰 목소리로 말했다. “이거 참 오랜만이네.”

티반의 표정이 험악해졌다. “정말 도망갈 수 있다고 생각했나?” 그가 물었다. “노웨어는 내거야. 내가 이곳에 티반 그룹을 설립하고 이 사회를 만들었다고. 내 한마디면 뭐든 잡아올 수 있어. 특히 그 남자가 기절한 상태라면 말이야.”

“뭐, 그건 몰랐네.”

퀼은 팔꿈치로 땅을 짚고 일어나 자세를 고쳤다. 로난이 부서진 수집품들의 파편 위에 앉아서, 어두운 표정으로 퀼을 노려보고 있었다. 차가운 한기가 퀼의 등골을 훑고 내려갔다. 

“내가 뛰면 안 된다는 걸 알고 있던 것 같은데” 퀼이 티반에게 물었다. “왜지? 내가 왜 기절한 건지 알아?”

콜렉터가 다시 능글거리며 웃었다. “물론 알고있지.” 그는 노래를 하는것처럼 이상한 어투로 대답했다. “조금만 생각해봐도 알 수 있을걸, 그러면 넌 절대 도망 가지 않을 거야. 이건 꽤 확실하지” 

퀼은 눈부신 빛과, 비꼬는 티반으로 인해 머리가 아파서 또다시 신음했다. 그는 앉아서 한쪽 손으로 눈을 비볐다.

“글쎄, 난 너만큼 똑똑하지도 않고. 지금은 생각할 컨디션도 아니니까 그냥 알려줘.”

티반이 낄낄거렸다. 세상에, 퀼은 그게 그렇게 싫을 수가 없었다!

“내가 짐작하기로는” 그는 다시 흥얼거렸고, 퀼은 그것도 싫어지기 시작했다. 그러고나서, 그는 몸을 돌려 아직 부숴지지 않고 멀쩡한 탁자로 걸어갔다. “네 몸에는 절반의 인피니티 스톤이 흡수됐지.” 그는 그렇게 말하고 탁자 위의 병에 손을 가져갔다.

“그래, 나도 그건 아니까 내가 기절한 부분부터 말해주겠어?”

“물론.” 티반의 목소리에 다시 즐거움이 섞여 들어갔다. 그는 잔에 병에 들어있는 액체를 따르고 그것을 들어 꽃다발의 향기를 맡듯이 킁킁거리고는 다시 몸을 돌려 퀼을 향했다.

“끝까지 들어.” 그는 잔을 손에 들고 퀼을 향해 걸어왔다. “네 안에 있는 건 인피니티 스톤의 절반뿐이야. 나머지 반은 로난이 가지고 있고. 그는 여기 있는데 이미 아는 것처럼, 네가 도망갔지. 이제 네 머리로 생각해보라고.”

그는 퀼의 앞에 쪼그려 앉아 퀼의 코 아래에 잔을 대주었다. 잔에 든 액체는 밝은 분홍색을 띄고 달콤하고 진한 냄새가 났다. 그것을 마시고 싶다는 생각은 전혀 들지 않았다.

“인피니티 스톤이 서로 멀어지면 무슨 일이 일어날 것 같나?” 티반이 웃음을 띈 채로 계속해서 말했다.

“오.” 그는 이제 알아챘다. “스톤들이 서로 떨어지고 싶어하지 않는다는거야? 그런데 내가 나머지 반으로부터 너무 멀리 떨어져버린거고.”

“바로 그거야.” 티반이 즐거운듯 말했다. “이제 이거나 마셔보라고, 안 아프게 해줄 테니까.”

퀼은 티반이 주는 것이 고통을 줄이는 무언가라는 사실을 깨달았다. 그는 잔을 건네 받아 한번에 비워버렸다. 네가 마시는 게 무엇인지는 모르는 편이 좋을거야. 이 말은 그가 아직 욘두의 배에 있었을 때 많은 도움이 됐던 말이다. 그 액체를 넘긴 퀼은 식도가 타는듯했고, 순간 숨을 쉴 수 없었다. 망할! 이건 분명히 불법일거야. 퀼은 콜록거리며 머리를 흔들었지만, 어쨌든 그 액체는 도움이 됐다. 고통이 마비된 것처럼 느껴졌다.

“그러니까,” 퀼이 쉰 목소리로 말했다. (역시 불법일거라니까!) “내 몸 안에 스톤이 있는 한 로난에게서 벗어나지 못 한다는거군.”

티반이 고개를 끄덕였다. “하지만 그게 네가 여기 온 이유잖아, 그렇지?”

“그래, 아마도.”

피터는 티반이 돌아서자 조심스럽게 일어나서 다시 한 번 로난을 살펴보았다. 그는 피터가 도망가려한 것에 화가 난 듯 싶었다. 그런데 솔직히 나한테 뭘 기대한 거야?

“어떻게 해야 하는지 알아?” 퀼이 콜렉터에게 물었다.

“아니,” 티반이 대답했다. “확실하진 않아.”

아, 제발! 퀼은 남은 인생을 집행자 로난의 곁에서 보내고 싶지 않았다.

“멋지네,” 그가 투덜거렸다. “적어도 그걸 알만한 사람은 알고 있는 거지?”

“이건 그렇게 쉬운 일이 아니야.” 티반이 설명했다. “인피니티 스톤을 다룰 수 있는 사람은 많지 않아. 오브를 컨트롤할 수 있는 아주 소수의 사람만이 네 몸에서 그걸 없앨 수 있고 미안하지만 난 그런 사람을 모르지.”

“그러면 우린 몸 안에 있는 스톤에 묶인거야? 영원히?”

“반드시 그런 건 아니겠지. 어쩌면 스톤이 네 몸에서 스스로 떠나게 하는 방법이 있을 수도 있고.”

“맞아. 이게 변덕스러운 애새끼라는걸 까먹었네…”

티반이 피터의 말이 마음에 안 드는지 한쪽 눈썹을 들어올렸다. “글쎄,” 그가 말했다. “난 이게 분리되지 않을 거라고 생각해. 너희 둘의 몸에 흡수된 건 너희 둘이 함께 만져서겠지. 오브는 그 순간 둘이 아니라 하나의 그릇이라고 인식한거야.”

“얘는 숫자도 못 세는거야?” 피터가 투덜거렸다. 퀼은 스톤이 점점 더 싫어졌다.

티반은 웃고있었지만 그의 입꼬리를 능글맞게 올라가있었다.

“계속 들으라고." 그가 말했다. “어쩌면 스톤을 다시 하나로 합치면 떠날지도 몰라.”

“어떻게? 나머지 반이랑 합칠 수 있게 잠시 밖으로 나와주지 않겠냐고 상냥하게 물어보면 돼?”

“서로 만지려고 해봤나?”

퀼은 눈을 깜빡거렸다. 그건 너무 쉬운 일이라 생각도 해보지 않았다.

“이미 했다.” 로난이 그가 앉아있는 곳에서 낮은 목소리로 말했다. “너도 알듯이 내가 그놈의 손목을 잡고 왔지.”

“아니, 우린 그러지 않았어.” 

퀼은 그 말을 입 밖으로 꺼내고 바로 후회했지만, 티반과 로난이 자신을 쳐다보았기 때문에 계속해서 말을 이었다. 스스로를 위한 팁 : 말하기 전에 생각하자.

“우린 정말 닿은 게 아니야.” 퀼은 어깨를 으쓱했다. “내 옷 소매가 사이에 있었잖아. 네 옷도. 사실 둘 다 네 옷이기는하지만.”

그래, 퀼, 잘한다. 아주 티반한테 로난하고 옷을 같이 입는다고 말해라. 세상에!

로난은 눈살을 찌푸렸고 콜렉터는 고개를 끄덕였다.

“그러면 이번엔 실제로 닿아봐. 그게 도움이 될 수도 있겠군.”

“안 될 수도 있고…”

피터는 정말 저 음침한 파란 남자와 살을 맞대고 싶지 않았다. 그리고 그게 달갑지 않은 것은 로난도 마찬가지인 것 같았다. 하지만 그는 천천히 일어나서 피터에게도 다가왔다. 그래. 빨리 끝내자고. 그렇게 생각한 퀼이 이 크리와 하이파이브를 하려는 것처럼 손을 들어올렸다. 로난의 표정은 더 찡그려졌지만, 그도 퀼처럼 손을 들어올려 인간의 것과 맞댔다.

그리고, 무언가 일어났다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 시험기간이라 아마 월말까지는 새 챕터 번역을 못할 것 같습니다ㅠㅠ


	12. One Body

또 다시 폭발이 일어난 것 같았다. 하지만 이번 폭발은 외부적인 파괴나 간섭을 불러오지 않았다. 그것은 로난과 퀼의 내부에서 일어났다. 퀼의 눈은 완전히 물들어 선명한 보랏빛을 띄게 되었고, 앞을 보는 능력을 잃었다. 하지만 그는 느낄 수 있었다. 세상에, 퀼은 느꼈다!

스톤은 그와 로난의 몸을 하나라고 생각하는게 확실했다. 그들을 하나로 이어주었기 때문이다. 퀼은 마치 자신이 로난의 인생을 살아온 것 같았다. 그 모든 순간을. 퀼은 이제 로난의 모든 것을, 그 어떤 사소한 것도, 그리고 그가 겪은 모든 상황들도. 알았다.

퀼은 로난의 어머니의 이름을 알았다. 그의 첫번째 기억이 무엇인지, 처음으로 내뱉은 단어는 어떤 것이었는지. 로난이 아버지의 명령에 의해 전사가 되기 위해 걷기 시작했을 때부터 어떤 훈련받았는지도 알았다. 불타는 공을 잡아내고, 칼날로 단검을 쳐내고, 감정을 죽이고 사람을 죽인 후 죄책감을 느끼지 않기 위해 배운 것들을. 로난이 두려움, 슬픔 그리고 연민 따위를 떠올리지 않고 증오와 노여움만을 가지도록 만들어진 것에 대해.

그가 이제는 모든 광신자들이 그러하듯 자신이 사는 우주의 유일한 정의라고 생각하는, 전통과 종교의 아래에서 길러졌고 그가 어떻게 크리의 신, 황금색 달 요나를 숭배하며 얼마나 그와 같은 방식으로 그 열의를 주입받은 그의 사람들을 사랑하여 평화 협정에 반해서라도 모든 불결함으로부터 그들의 법과 질서를 지키고자 하는지. 크리 제국이 옛 로마 제국처럼 오랫동안 지속되어 왔다는 사실과 자신의 사람들을 위해 할 수 있는 모든 것을 바친 자들이 받게 될 영원한 영광과 존경을. 그러기 위해 얼마나 많은 자들이 가장 강해지고, 뛰어나며, 우월한 자가 되려 했는지를 알았다.

또한 자신이 다른 이들보다 우월하다는 것을 보이기 위해 다른 크리 남성을 짓밟는 것이 허용된다는 사실도 알았다. 로난의 아버지가 피와 눈물을 흘리며 집에 돌아온 그를 때렸다는 것을 알았다. 그리고 로난이 흘린 눈물이 고통 때문이 아닌 자신이 겪은 나약함 때문이라는 것을 알았다. 로난의 아버지가 로난이 한 번의 대련에서 패배했을 때 그에 대한 복수로 다시 10번의 싸움에서 승리하고 돌아올 때까지 집에 들여보내지 않았다는 것도. 그리고 로난이 아버지의 감시 아래에서 지칠 때까지 몸과 마음을 단련한 일들을 알았다.

그리고 그는 이 모든 정보를 이해했다. 로난이 가지고 있던 목표를 이해했고 퀼은 더 이상 그가 증오스럽지 않았다. 퀼은 슬펐다. 로난은 악한이었고, 그건 사실이었지만 그는 그래야만 했던 것이다. 그것은 탄생부터 그를 지배했다. 그는 크리가 가장 우월한 종족이며 죽을 때까지 모든 힘을 바쳐 그의 사람들의 전통을 보호해야 한다고 생각하도록 훈련 받았다.

그리고 가장 슬픈 것은 로난이 이 모든 것이 괜찮다고 생각한다는 것이었다. 로난의 아버지가 만들어낸 결과물이었다. 그는 훌륭한 스승이었다. 로난을 그렇게 다뤄냈고, 그를 전사로 만들었다. 로난은 고통스러웠지만 그것은 그를 단단하게 만들었기에 고통마저 찬양했고 다른 무엇보다도 원했다. 그의 사람들에게 봉사하는 의무를 다 할 수 있는 최상의 방법이었기 때문이다. 이것이 크리였다.

  
로난은 완전히 엉망이었다.  그건 피터도 마찬가지였다. 그랬다. 하지만 피터는 자신이 엉망이라는 사실과, 또한 무엇이 그를 그렇게 만들었는지도 알았다. 퀼은 욘두가 자신을 키운 방법이 평범하지 않고 욘두가 자신을 납치한 후 벌어진 일들 때문임을 알고 있었다. 하지만 로난은 그렇지 않았다. 그래서 퀼은 마음이 아팠다. 로난은 전혀 사랑을 받지 못 했다. 품에 안기거나 키스하거나 함께 잠에 든 적도 없었다. 누구도 그에게 따뜻한 말을 해주지 않았다. 돌봄이나 배려도 받지 못했다. 그리고 그는 그게 그립지 않았다. 그는 상처를 받아서 사악해진 것이 아니었다. 그렇게 길러진 것이었다. 로난이 기억할 수 있는 순간부터 그는 싸워야 했고, 남들을 제쳐 자신을 증명하고, 강하고 무자비하며 잔인해져야 했다. 그것이 그가 아는 전부이자 할 수 있는 모든 것이었다. 퀼은 그게 그저 슬플 뿐이었다.

퀼은 지금 당장 로난에게 슬퍼해도 좋고 약해도 좋고 외로워도 좋다고 말해주고 싶었다. 항상 싸우지 않아도 된다고 말해주고 싶었다. 경계하는 것을 그만두고, 한 번이라도 그냥 숨을 쉬어 보라고. 그의 뒤틀린 이상과 그의 사람들의 노예가 되지 말라고 말해주고 싶었다. 그를 웃게 해주고 싶었다. 웃음으로. 사랑으로. 그래, 그가 사랑을 했으면 했다. 그가 그저 내려놓고, 진심으로 좋아하기를 – 잠깐. 내가 지금 이걸 전부 보고 느낄 수 있었다는 건 로난도 내 모든걸 보고 느꼈다는 뜻이야?

 

퀼은 로난에게 물어보고 싶었지만 그럴 필요가 없었다. 그 순간 로난이 그의 손을 내렸고 연결이 끊어졌다. 그러자 다시 앞이 보였고 로난의 눈에서 답을 찾을 수 있었다.


	13. Awkward

그들은 서로를 바라 보았다. 눈을 크게 뜬 로난은, 상처받고 분노로 가득 찬 동시에 불안정해 보였다. 퀼은 그를 완전히 이해했다. 그가 로난이었더라도 자신이 이 모든걸 보는 것을 바라지 않았을 것이다.

퀼은 자신의 삶과, 로난이 그것을 보고 느꼈을 것들을 생각했다. 지금 퀼이 그에 대한 모든 것을 알 듯 그도 퀼에 대한 모든 것을 알았다. 퀼의 엄마, 욘두, 지금까지의 여정에 대해서도. 둘 사이에는 어떠한 비밀도 없었다.

젠장. 이건 정말 더럽게 거북했다. 로난을 안아주고 위로해주고 싶었던 마음은 사라졌다. 지금은 그저 이상할 뿐이었다. 모든 게 이상하게 느껴졌다.

“된건가?” 티반의 그들이 생각을 방해했다. 쓸데없는 질문이었지만. 그도 물론 되지 않았다는 것을 알았다.

로난이 한동안 아무런 말도 하고 싶어하지 않는 것 같았기 때문에, 퀼이 그를 대신해서 말했다.

“전혀.” 그가 말했다. 그는 더 이상 로난에게서 눈을 뗄 수 없었다. 여전히 아까 경험한 것에 대한 생각을 지우지 못 했다. 

“그럼 나도 더 이상 모르겠군. 미안.” 그는 전혀 미안한 것 같지 않았다. “하지만 원한다면 다른 정보를 알아봐줄 수는 있지.”

퀼은 로난이 무언가 말을 하기를 기다렸지만 그는 그러지 않았다.

“물론이지.” 테란이 중얼거렸다. “행운을 빌어.”

별안간 로난은 혼란에서 벗어났고 그의 표정은 순수하게 분노로만 물들었다. 그는 후드를 다시 눌러쓰고 주변을 돌더니 서둘러 출구로 향했다. 퀼은 다시 기절하고 싶지 않았기 때문에 급하게 그의 뒤를 쫓았다.

“미안.” 그는 뒤에 있는 티반을 향해 소리쳤다. “도와줘서 고마워. 다시 돌아올 거야. 아마도. 수집품들은 다시 모으길 바랄게. 안녕!”

그는 티반의 대답을 기다리지 않고 대신 밖으로 나가는 로난을 따라갔다. 크리의 속도에 맞추는 것은 힘든 일이었다. 적어도 이번엔 그가 퀼의 손목을 잡지 않았다.

그들은 로난의 우주선으로 돌아가 갑판에 올랐다. 문이 닫혔을 때, 퀼은 이것이 살면서 겪은 일 중 가장 거북한 상황이라는 것을 알았다. 지금 그들을 할 것은 아무 것도 없었다. 콜렉터도 없었으며, 노웨어로 도주할 수도 없었다. 우주선의 그 고요함 속에 남겨진 것은 그들 둘 뿐이었다. 상대방의 모든 것을 알고서.

퀼은 무슨 말을 해야 할지 몰랐다. 그는 로난이 두른 망토를 땅에 던지듯 벗어버리고 조종석으로 돌아가는 것을 조용히 지켜보았다. 잠시 후 그의 뒤를 따랐다.

“우린 지금 어디 가는 거야? 그가 물었다. “콜렉터가 뭔가를 알아낼 때까지 안 기다리고?” 

“그래.” 로난이 대답했다. 정말 화가 난 것 같았다. “적어도 여기에서는 아니다. 누구든 우릴 찾을 수 있을테니. 다시 돌아올 거다.” 그는 엔진에 시동을 걸었고 우주선이 이륙했다.

아마 그의 말이 옳을테지만, 퀼은 여전히 이 화가 난 미치광이와 며칠 동안 우주를 떠돌고 싶지 않았다. >미치광이가 아니라< 퀼은 스스로 상기했다. >완전히 망가져버린 놈이지.<

로난과 닿은 동안 느꼈던 것들을 생각하니 퀼은 위가 쓰라렸다. 그가 모든 적들의 문화와, 심지어 어린아이들까지도 학살함으로써 자신의 사람들의 정의를 행하는 명백한 죄를 저지른 이유는 그가 그래야 한다고 믿도록 길러졌기 때문이었다. 만약 로난이 지구나, 다른 아버지의 아래에서 자랐다면 어땠을까? 그러면 로난은 어떻게 됐을까?

퀼은 다른 의자에 앉아서 로난을 바라 봤다. “너도 기절했었어?” 그는 알고 싶었다. “내가 도망갔을 때?”

로난은 대답하지 않았지만 표정이 어두워졌다. 퀼은 더 이상 그에게 어떻게 대해야 할 지 알 수가 없었다. 자신과 삶을 공유한 사람은 어떻게 대해야 할까? 그리고 그 사람이 적이라면?

“저기,” 퀼은 깊게 생각하지 않고 말했다. “거기에서 있었던 일은 사과할게. 그렇게 될 줄 알았다면 절대 널 만지지 않았을 거야. 하지만 어차피 일어난 일이고 나는-”

“그냥 닥쳐라.” 그렇게 낮게 씹어 뱉은 로난의 목소리는 정말 위협적이어서 퀼은 몸에 소름이 돋았다. 그래. 이 얘기는 그만하는 걸로.

그는 침을 삼키고 다시 우주선을 둘러싼 우주를 향해 잠시 눈을 돌렸다. 그리고 나서 다시 로난을 돌아보았다. 

“졸리지는 않아? 잠깐 배를 봐줄 수도 있는데.”

“이미 네게 조종을 맡기지 않을 거라고 말했을 텐데.” 로난이 짜증스럽게 대답했다.

“내가 뭘 하겠어?” 퀼이 물었다. “통신 장치도 없다고 했으니 연락도 못 하고, 우주선을 몰고 노웨어로 돌아간다고 해도 너랑 멀어지면 또 정신을 잃어서 통신소까지 가지도 못할텐데? 그리고 내가 누군가에게 연락을 해서 그들이 와도, 널 죽이거나 너한테서 날 떨어트려 놓지도 못할거라고. 우린 가까이 있어야 하니까.”

“우리를 붙잡아서 가둬놓으면 되는 일이다.” 크리가 말했다. 

“그러네.” 퀼은 인정해야했다. “그래도 날 믿어보라고, 나도 너랑 영원히 함께하기 싫거든. 아무한테도 연락하지 않을거야. 약속해.”

로난이 의심스러운 눈으로 퀼을 쳐다보았다. 그는 2~3일 동안이나 자지 않고 깨어있었을 테니 분명 피곤했을 것이다. 그는 잠시 생각해보더니, 한숨을 내쉬었다.

“좋다.” 그가 항복했다. “하지만 네가 배신하면 어떻게 해서든 네 녀석을 죽일 방법을 찾아내겠다.”

“날 믿으라니까.” 퀼이 중얼거렸다.

로난이 일어났다. “노웨어를 빠져나가서 기다려라. 다른 계획이 생각날 때까지 여기서 머무르겠다.”

퀼이 고개를 끄덕였다. “알겠어.”

그는 로난이 조종석을 떠나는 것을 바라보다가 그가 떠나자 로난이 앉아있던 자리로 옮겼다. 우주선을 조종해서 노웨어에서 멀리 떨어졌다.


	14. Choose An Option

퀼은 스스로와 깊은 대화를 나누는 시간을 가졌다. 지금 해야 할 일에 대해서. 그에게는 실질적으로 몇가지 선택지가 있었지만, 솔직히 말해서 어떤 것도 그리 좋지는 않았다.

1\. 노웨어로 돌아간 뒤 우주선에서 내려서, 누군가에게 돈이 없으니 공짜로 도와 달라고 부탁한다. 피터는 노웨어에 그럴 사람이 없다고 확신했다. 하지만, 일단 돌아가서 시도는 해볼 수 있다. 그리고 그 다음에 어떤 일이 일어나느냐에 따라 다시 두 가지 길로 나뉜다.  
a) 로난의 우주선을 추적하는 것은 불가능하기 때문에 아무런 일도 일어나지 않고, 언젠가 노웨어를 떠날 것이다.  
b) 잔다르가 로난과 피터를 찾는다. 문제는 그 다음이다. 그들은 로난은 잡으려고 할텐데, 그는 매우 강하고, 스톤의 힘 덕에 그를 죽이거나 부상을 입히는 건 불가능하다. 잔다르에서 누굴 보낼지에 따라 다르겠지만, 아마 그들은 실패할 것이다. 피터는 그들이 모든 함대를 보낼 것이라고 추측했다. 그러면 로난은 도망갈 수는 없을 것이다. 빠르든 늦든, 로난은 굴복할 것이고 그들은 굴복한 로난을 데려갈 것이다. 이 때, 피터가 로난과 연결되어 있으니 피터도 함께일 것이다. 어쩌면 그들은 친절하고-그렇지 않다면 가모라와 드랙스가 매우 화를 낼테니- 감옥에 가두는 대신 좋은 방을 내줄지도 모른다. 하지만 피터는 여전히 그의 여생을 어딘가에 갇혀서 보내고 싶지 않았다. 현실적으로 생각해서 잔다르는 그들의 몸에서 스톤을 빼내도록 도와주거나 그러려는 시도를 하지 않을 것이다. 이렇게 말하기는 좀 그렇지만, 그러면 누구도 스톤을 잔다르에 맞서서 사용할 수 없을테니. 그래서 피터는 다른 선택지가 더 마음에 들었다.

2\. 노웨어로 돌아가지 않고 누구에게 연락을 하지도 않는다. 그는 이 멍청한 돌을 없애고 싶었다. 이것은 멋지고 엄청난 힘을 주기도 했지만, 저 크리족 광신자 자식에게 구속당하는 것은 매우 짜증났다. 그리고 아마 타노스가 스톤이 어디에 있는지 알게 되면 지금 당장이라도 그에게 쫓기게 될 것이다. 이 두 번째 선택지에는 유일한 문제점이 있었다 : 로난은 스톤의 구속에서 벗어나면 즉시 피터를 죽일 것이라는 사실이었다.

그래서 피터는 엄청난 도덕적 딜레마에 빠져있었다. 로난과 함께 돌아가 잔다르에 자진상납하고 영원히 갇힘으로써 스톤을 몸 안에 안전하게 지켜야 할까? 자유를 희생하고 우주를 지켜야하는걸까? 아니면 스톤에서 자유로워지자마자 살해당하는 위험을 감수해야할까? 둘 다 그리 좋은 선택지는 아니었다.

그래서 피터는 세번째 선택지를 선택했다. 선택지 중 가장 위험하고, 매우, 매우 효과적이지도 않을 것 같지만 로난과 그가 가진 연결고리가 떠오르게 한 아이디어로, 스스로는 인정하고 싶어하지 않았지만 사실 피터는 이 옵션이 마음에 들었다. 그는 그것을 이렇게 불렀다. “스톤의 구속에서 풀려나도 로난이 자신을 죽이지 않도록 로난과 친구가 되기” 작전.

물론 로난과 친구가 되는 것은 힘든 일이었다. 불가능에 가까울 것이다. 피터는 로난의 과거를 보았고 그에게 어떤 친구도 없었다는 사실을 알았다. 가까운 사람도 없었다. 크리 여성들은 아이를 낳고, 그 아이가 여자일 경우에는 그들을 돌봤다. 하지만 남자아이일 경우에는, 그 아이는 전사가 되기 위해 훈련을 받고, 전사의 자질이 보이지 않을 경우에는 그들의 아버지의 직업을 따랐다. 남성들은 그들의 선대와 피와 명예에 의한 강한 유대감이 있었지만 가족은 아니었다. 크리에서는 모두가 서로에게 있어 적이었다. 웃기게도 모든 크리족에게 가장 우선시되는 목표이자 최고의 성공은 크리를 지키는 것이었지만 그것은 그저 명예를 얻기 위해 최선을 다하는 것이었다. 동료를 가질 수는 있겠지만 친구는 아니었다. 살벌한 정치에서, 모두가 서로를 끌어내리려고 노력했다. 로난은 어릴 적부터 모든 타인을 경계하고 정상에 오르기 위해 모든 사람들, 모든 크리 전사들, 모든 적, 모든 정치인들과 싸웠다. 반잔다리안들은 그를 숭배하고 평화 협정에 서명한 친잔다리안들은 그를 가장 큰 장애물로 여겼다. 그는 강하고 자신의 신념에 확고했지만 동시에 혼자였다. 그는 항상 그래왔고 이것이 바로 피터가 로난을 사로잡으려고 시도해 볼만한 지점이었다. 우정. 신뢰. 드랙스, 가모라, 그루트, 로켓과도 했던 것이다. 모든 외톨이들은 자신만의 나쁜 일을 겪었다. 사실 피터도 같았다. 그리고 지금 그들은 가족이었다. 어릴 때 잃은 엄마 이후로, 피터의 최고의 가족이 되었다. 로난은 그러지 못 할 이유가 어디 있겠는가? 그에게 필요한 것은 몇 가지 좋은 포인트였다. 그리고 아마 그게 이 계획에서 가장 어려운 부분일 것이다.


	15. Responsibilities

“제발.” 가모라가 간청했다. “그를 찾는 걸 도와줘요! 아직 살아있다구요! 로난의 손아귀에 내버려둘 수는 없어요!”

“저를 믿으세요, 저도 당신만큼이나 미스터 퀼이 살아돌아오기를 바랍니다.” 노바 프라임이 단언했다. “기꺼이 도울 겁니다. 하지만 노바 콥스를 보낼 수는 없어요. 많은 사람들이 죽었고, 피해를 복구하고 보초를 설 사람들이 필요해요. 그가 어디 있는지 아무런 단서도 없는 상태에서 노바 코어를 보낼 수는 없어요. 당신과 친구들이 무엇을 원하는지는 압니다, 하지만 부디, 저와 잔다르에 대한 저의 책임을 이해해주세요.”

“저는.” 가모라가 굳은 표정으로 말했다. “저는 그럴 이유도 없는데도 당신네 사람들을 구하기 위해 목숨까지 건 남자를 어떻게 내버려둘 수 있는지 이해하려고 노력하고 있어요.”

노바 프라임의 얼굴에 그림자가 드리웠다. 가모라는 그것이 비통함인지, 분노인지 아니면 애도인지 알 수 없었다. 어쩌면 전부일지도 모른다.

“만약 잔다르가 다시 공격을 받는다면,” 그녀가 천천히 말한 덕에 가모라는 모든 음절을 똑똑히 들을 수 있었다. “-저를 믿으세요, 로난은 우리의 유일한 적이 아닙니다.- 노바 콥스를 보내면 우리는 방어해낼 수 없을 거에요. 그렇게 되면 퀼의 희생은 헛고생이 되겠죠. 당신을 돕고 싶지만, 사람들을 보내줄 수는 없어요. 당신 혼자서 가야 합니다.”

가모라는 이를 악 물었지만 그녀는 노바 프라임을 설득할 수 없음을 알았다. 그녀는 자신의 사람들을 돌봐야 했고, 그게 그녀의 첫번째 우선 순위였다.

“잔다르에서 가장 좋은 우주선을 드리겠습니다. 제 소유 중 하나죠. 그리고 필요한 무기나 물건이 있다면 어떤 것이라도 가져가세요. 하지만 잔다리안을 붙여줄 수는 없습니다. 죄송합니다.”

가모라는 고개를 끄덕였다. 그것이 그녀가 얻을 수 있는 최선이었고 그녀는 그것을 알았다. 가모라는 전투에서 많은 노바 코어들이 죽어나가 얼마 남지 않은 상황에서 퀼을 찾기 위해 사람을 보내는 것을 걱정하는 건 이해할 수 있었다. 하지만. 피터가 없었다면 그들은 전부 죽었을 것이다.

“고마워요, 노바 프라임.” 그녀는 가능한 한 감정을 자제하려고 노력했다. “당신의 호의를 받아들이겠습니다. 준비가 되자마자 떠나죠.”


	16. What To Eat (Abort Mission!)

몇시간 후 퀼은 먹을 것을 찾으려고 자리에서 일어났다. 퀼은 벌써 이틀 동안이나 아무 것도 먹은게 없었고, 너무 배고파서 맥도날드의 모든 메뉴를 먹을 수 있을 것 같은 심정이었다. 노웨어에 착륙하기 전에 느껴졌던, 밥을 못 먹게 했던 메스꺼움이 가시니 이제 굶주림이 느껴졌다. 음식을 먹지 않으면 죽을 것 같았다. 정말로. 말 그대로. 조만간.

그는 다른 방으로 들어갔다가 침대를 보고 잠깐 멈췄다. 로난의 모습이 다시 한 번 퀼의 가슴을 동정심으로 자극했다. 크리는 벌거벗은 채로 누워 있었고, 한쪽 팔은 베개 밑에 다른 하나는 취약한 부위를 습격으로부터 보호하기 위해 배에 걸쳐져 있었다. 그의 등은 아무도 그를 해칠 수 없도록 벽에 거의 밀착되어 있었다. 퀼은 로난이 항상 이런 식으로 잠을 잤음을 알 수 있었다. 누구도 그를 해칠 수 없는 자세이기 때문이었다. 무의식 중에도 이런 자세를 취할 정도로 깊이 몸에 밴 것이었다. 그리고 이 결여된 신뢰감의 증거는 피터의 마음을 아프게 했다. 어떻게 이렇게 살 수 있었던 거야? 자는 동안에도 편히 쉬지도 못 하고? 항상, 항상 살해당할까 두려워하면서?

피터가 두번쨰로 알아차린 것은 로난이 더 이상 그 화장을 하고 있지 않다는 사실이었다. 자기 전에 화장실에서 지운 것 같았다. 드디어! 이제 퀼은 이상한 것이 없는 그의 맨 얼굴을 볼 수 있었다. 그는 로난의 얼굴을 보기 위해 조심스럽게 침대 맡으로 향했다.

퀼은 최대한 조용히 움직이려 애썼지만, 깃털처럼 얕게 잠에 들었던 로난은 즉시 눈을 떴다. 그들은 총을 빼들었고, 동시에 싸우기 위한 자세를 갖추었다. 그가 피터를 알아보고 다시 진정했다. (로난 딴에는)

“깨워서 미안해.”라고 피터가 사과했다. “그냥 배고파서 그래. 배고파 죽겠어. 안 그래도 내 배에서 꼬르륵거리는 소리가 널 깨웠을걸?” 

로난은 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그저 식품 창고가 아니라 자신의 침대로 오는 길인게 분명한 피터를 응시하고만 있었다. 하지만 피터는 그에 대해 아무 말도 하려 하지 않았다. 그는 로난의 얼굴에 넋이 나갔다. 지독하게 싸구려같이 들리겠지만, 사실이었다.

페인트칠을 하지 않은 로난은 정말… 정상적이었다. 취약해 보이기까지 했다. 눈썹 조차 없는 그의 머리는 어떠한 종교적인 표현도 없이 깨끗했다. 보라색 혈관이 비치는 푸른 피부는 마치 유색의 대리석처럼 보였다. 그 화장이 더 이상 없으니 이제 그의 도톰한 입술과, 길고 약간은 구부러진 코, 부은듯한 뺨, 갸름한 얼굴이 눈에 띄었다. 매력적이었다. 얼굴 뿐이었지만, 정말 매력적이었다. 광신자, 그리고 살인마의 얼굴은 벗은 그는 원하는만큼 무서운 표정을 짓고 있었지만 그의 평범하고 깨끗한 얼굴에서 피터는 눈을 뗼 수 없었다.

“배고프다더니 날 먹으려고 한건가?” 로난이 마침내 물었고 퀼이 정신을 차렸다.

“뭐?” 더듬거리며 말했다. “아냐! 아냐, 아니야. 어… 음식! 음식을 먹고싶어.”

그는 음식이 담긴 상자를 향해 최대한 자연스럽게 걸어갔다. 로난의 얼굴을 쳐다볼 수 없었다. 뭐야. 상자를 열었을 때, 로난이 움직이는 소리가 들렸지만 꿋꿋하게 음식을 꺼냈다.

“내게도 줘라.” 로난이 요구했다.

피터는 상자에서 음식을 더 꺼내서 뒤로 돌았다. 로난이 앉아서 그를 보고 있었다. 피터는 그의 몸을 또다시 쳐다볼 수 밖에 없었다. 그리스 신의 대리석 조각 같은 근육이었다. 신이시여.  
퀼은 술에 잔뜩 취해서는 여성 모습의 우주인을 침대로 끌어들였다가 사실 그가 남자였다는 사실을 알기 전까지는 수십년 동안 자신이 범성애자라는 사실을 깨닫지 못했었지만 그 이후로 더 이상 퀼은 성별을 신경 쓰지 않았다. 그리고 지금은 그런 자신을 저주했다. 로난이 친근하게 느껴지지 않았다. 빌어먹을! 이런 계획이 아니었어! 미션 중단!!

“그만 쳐다봐라. 불쾌하군.”

퀼은 헛기침을 하고 눈을 깜빡였다. 정신차려, 친구! 계획이 엉망이 되고 있다고!

“미안.” 그가 꾸물거리다가 마침내 침대로 다가갔다.

퀼은 그 음식을 로난에게 주었다. 둘 다 손가락이 스치지 않도록 신경 썼다. 피터는 어디에 앉아야 할지 몰랐기 떄문에, 여전히 로난과 친구가 되고 싶어했지만 단지 먹기 위해 침대에서 그의 옆에 앉았다. 그는 퀼이 의심스럽다고 생각했지만 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 밥을 먹기 시작했고 피터도 마찬가지였다. 

“노웨어에서 한 시간 정도 날아왔어.” 퀼은 로난이 두 번 씹는 사이에 말했다. ”적당히 멀어진 것 같아.”  
“그럴거다.” 로난이 대답했다.

그의 목소리는 피터가 침대에 나체의 적과 앉아있고 이 상황이 정말 바보같다는 것을 떠올리게 했다. 퀼은 낄낄 웃지 않도록 노력했다.

“다른 계획은 세웠어?” 퀼은 알고 싶었다. “이제 어떻게 할거야?”

“그렇다.” 로난이 대답했다. “모라그로 가서 그곳에서 오브에 대한 답을 찾을 수 있는지 알아볼 것이다. 적어도 그걸 오랫동안 가지고 있긴 했던 곳이니.”

“오.” 퀼은 말린 음식을 한입에 삼켰다. “나도 거기에 갈 수 있으면 좋겠다. 그 신전 물에 잠겨있더라.”

“안다. 그 곳에 가서 아직도 물이 차있는지 볼 것이다.”

“그렇지 않으면?”

로난이 코웃음을 치고 말했다. “문제가 생기는 거지.”


	17. Shut Up!

모라그까지 가는 데에는 시간이 좀 걸릴 것이다. 퀼에게는 좋은 소식이었다. 로난과 친해지기 위해서는 시간이 좀 필요했다. 솔직히 말해서 많은 시간이. 피터가 로난의 삶에 대해서 알고 있는 모든 자세한 부분들을 고려해보면 그건 말처럼 쉬운 일이 아니었다. 모든 사항들은 우정이라는 단어가 크리족, 특히 로난에게 얼마나 어울리지 않는지를 보여줄 뿐이었다. 그럼 대체 어떻게 해야 하지? 로난이 관심을 가지는 것은 오직 그의 사람들을 대신해 복수하고 천년 전에 시작된 멍청한 전쟁과 끝까지 싸우는 것이었다. 로난과 함께 이야기할만한 주제를 찾아야했다.

“넌 춤은 안 춰?” 아니야, 그거 아니야, 피터 퀼! 그게 아니라고!

로난은 구겨진 얼굴로 퀼을 쳐다보았고 피터는 재빨리 덧붙였다. “내 말은, 나도 네가 춤은 안 춘다는건 알아, 그런데, 넌 싸우는걸 좋아하잖아, 그렇지? 싸움도 결국 춤의 일종 아니야?”

로난이 얼굴이 더욱 구겨졌다. “그렇지 않다.” 그가 으르렁거렸다. “싸움은 숭고한 목적이 있는 것이다. 네 춤은 한심할 뿐이지.”

“뭐, 넌 그 덕에 방심했었잖아.” 피터! 그만해! 친구가 되라고! 성질 건들지말고! “내가 가르쳐주면 너도 전투에서 써먹을 수 있지 않겠어?”

로난이 퀼을 내려다보았다. 그는 그 어느 때보다도 단호해 보였다.

“아, 그래. 미안, 춤 추지마. 그럼 네가 나한테 싸움을 알려주는 건 어때?”

“…싫다.”

퀼이 시무룩해졌다. “왜?” 그가 물었다. “네가 훈련시켰다던 가모라도 싸울 때 죽여주던걸, 너도 그럴 것 같은데.”  
로난이 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 말했다. “감언이설로 어떻게 해볼 작정인건가?” 그는 쉬익거리는 뱀처럼 경계했다. “처음에 그 이상한 구애의 춤이었고, 지금은 이것이고?”

“그건 구애의 춤 같은 게 아니거든!” 피터가 강하게 부정했다. “난 항상 그렇게 춘다고!”

“나도 안다, 봤으니.”

맞다. 로난도 피터의 삶에 대한 모든 것을 알고 있었다.

그는 그 전사를 바라보았다. 빙빙 돌려 말하는 건 좋은 방법이 아닌 것 같았다.

“넌 내 인생이 한심하다고 생각하지?” 그가 물었다. “내 춤처럼 말이야.”

“그래.”

“허. 나랑 묶여있어서 안됐네.”

로난은 코를 찡그리고 마지막 음식을 삼켰다.

“생각해봐, 이 일은 우리 일이잖아. 우리 사이가 좋아질 수는 없겠지만 이 스톤을 몸에서 빼내기 위해서는 힘을 합쳐야할지도 모른다고. 내 말은 그러기 위해선 우리가 서로 믿어야한다는거지. 너는 날 믿고 나는 널 믿고. 난 잔다르나 가모라에게 구조 요청을 하지 않고, 너는 날 네 포로처럼 대하지 않고. 나도 너 만큼이나 이 스톤을 없애고 싶어. 목표가 같으니까 함께 하자는거야."

로난이 으르렁거림과 함께 일어났다. "콜렉터의 행성에서 일어났던 일이 무언가를 의미하거나 바꿀 거라고 생각하지 마라." 낮은 목소리로 말했다. "내가 본 네 삶과 영혼 둘 다 딱하기 그지없더군. 너는 약하고 어리석고, 난 그게 내 힘과 권능에 영향을 끼치도록 내버려두지 않을 것이다. 스톤이 널 보호하는걸 다행으로 여겨라. 하지만 그게 내가 널 봐준다는 의미는 아니다. 내게 하는 말과 행동은 헛수고다, 피터 퀼. 난 그 허튼 소리에 넘어가지 않을 거다."

"이봐, 이봐, 이봐!" 피터가 일어나서 로난의 반대편에 섰다. 퀼은 지금 정말로 기분이 상했다. "내 인생이 개판인건 맞지만 내 영혼은 존나 어썸하다고, 알겠냐? 여기서 루저는 내가 아니라 너야! 넌 네가 아니라 아버지랑 니네 나라 사람들을 위해 살고 있잖아! 그 바보같이 널 약하게 만드는 믿음에 휘둘리면서! 힘은 근육이 전부가 아니라고 이 뽀빠이 자식아!"

"믿음은 나를 강하게 만든다!" 로난이 큰소리로 맞받아쳤다.

"아니, 널 휘두르는거겠지! 한 번만 그 전통이 아니라 스스로 생각해봐. 내가 무슨 말을 하는지 생각해보라고!"

"네가 무슨 말을 하는지 안다! 너의 내면을 봤으니 네가 어떻게 살았는지도 알지! 네 놈은 모르겠지만 넌 네 이상에 휘둘리고 있다! 너의 도덕과 선악에 대한 생각이 네 삶을 만들었지. 욘두 우돈타가 말한 모든 것들을 따르거나 거부하면서 살았고! 네 어미가 가르치고, 테라에서 옳다고 배우고, 네가 지금까지 들은 것들을 따르며 살았다! 네가 그게 옳다고 생각하든 그렇지 않든 너 스스로가 만든 것은 하나도 없다! 내 부하들을 죽인게 옳다고 생각하는 이유는 선한 것은 언제나 악한 쪽의 위에 설 수 있다고 들었기 때문이지! 하지만 그건 단지 네가 내린 정의일 뿐이다! 내 정의는 그렇지 않다! 나도 너처럼 내 이상에 따라 옳은 삶을 살고 있다! 너는 욘두에게 대항하는 걸 선택했고, 나는 내 의지로 아버지를 따르는 것을 선택했다! 어째서 네 관점은 옳고 내 것은 틀리다는 거지? 말해봐라! 왜 너의 선악은 괜찮고, 내 것은 아니라는거지? 어째서 네 이상이 나의 것보다 우월한거지? 그건 언제나 어떻게 정의내리느냐의 문제이고 이긴 것이 가장 강한 정의이다. 싸워서 이겼으니까!"

"씨발, 좀 닥쳐, 너 때문에 머리가 이상해지는 것 같잖아!" 피터는 온 힘을 다해 소리 질렀다. "닥쳐, 닥쳐, 닥치라고!"

"내게 명령하지 마라!" 로난이 분노로 가득찬 얼굴로 소리 질렀다. "감히-"

퀼이 생각할 수 있는, 로난을 멈출 수 있는 유일한 방법으로 로난은 저지당했다. 그를 때리는 것은 불가능했으니 주먹을 로난의 입에 쑤셔 넣을 수는 없었다. -그러고 싶은 마음이 굴뚝같았지만- 그러니 이게 유일한 방법이었다. 퀼은 로난의 얼굴을 붙잡아서, 자신의 입술을 로난의 입술에 짓이겼고, 주먹으로 그를 닥치게 하는 대신 자신의 혀를 그의 입안에 밀어넣었다.

그들의 피부가 닿자, 그들은 다시 연결되었다.


	18. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 성적묘사로 인해 프라이베터를 통해 성인에게만 공개합니다.  
> 1.본문에 있는 privatter 링크에 접속  
> 2.포스타입에서 성인인증을 완료한 아이디로 로그인  
> 3.> https://want-gog.postype.com/post/1050743 < 링크 본문에 있는 ao3 성인글 조회 비밀번호를 입력  
> 게시자는 성인으로서 할 수 있는 모든 조치를 취했으며 편법을 통해 성인이 아닌 미성년자가 해당 글을 보았다 하더라도 어떠한 책임도 질 이유가 없습니다.

> http://privatter.net/p/3354321 <


	19. Chapter 19: A Deal

피터가 다시 일어났을 때, 로난은 이미 자리에 없었다. 퀼도 일어나 화장실에 가니 드디어 옷이 말라있길래 몸을 간단히 씻은 후 옷을 갈아입었다. 그러고나서 "침실"에 있는 박스에서 음식을 꺼내 조종석으로 걸어갔다.

로난은 조종석에 앉아있었다. 그의 손은 조종반에 놓여져있었다. 퀼은 이 끔찍히도 어색한 상황에 숨이 막혔다. 피터는 로난의 눈에서, 그 섹스가 피터에 대한 벌이었음을, 그리고 이 테란을 지배 하에 놓고 분을 풀기 위한 행위임을 보았다. 하지만 퀼은 그게 자신에게는 어떤 의미였는지 확신하지 못했다.

하지만 로난은 그를 쳐다보거나 말을 하지도 않았다. 그래서 피터는 로난이 태연하게 행동할 거라고 추측했다. 그리고 피터도 마찬가지였다.

"커다란 테디베어도 아니고, 참나." 그렇게 말한 퀼이 음식을 씹으며 남은 의자에 앉았다. "지금은 어디쯤에 있는거야?"  
"모라그로 가는 길이다." 로난이 잡소리는 무시하고 대답했다. "겨우 반시간 전에 엔진을 가동했으니 도착까지는 시간이 좀 걸릴거다."  
피터는 고개를 끄덕였다. "우리 연료도 채우고 맛있는 것도 먹을겸 어디 착륙하는게 어때? 이런.. 것보다는 말이야." 퀼이 건조식품을 든 손을 흔들었다.  
"다시 노웨어에서 착륙할거다." 로난이 말했다. "노웨어의 음식과 연료는 비싸지만 다른 곳에는 착륙할 생각이 없다."  
"너 돈도 있어?" 피터가 알고싶어했다.  
"그래. 유닛이라면 이 배에 충분히 있다."  
"좋네."

피터는 음식을 먹으면서 다른 사람들이 잘하고 있을지, 그리고 자신을 어떻게 찾고 있을지 궁금해하며 창밖을 내다보았다. 그들은 아마 그럴 것이다. 비록 쉽게 찾을 수 없을지는 몰라도.

"그건 안될거다." 로난이 생각에 잠겨있는 퀼을 방해했다.  
"음?" 피터가 고개를 돌렸다. "뭐가? 뭐가 안되는데?"  
"나와 친밀해지려는 시도. 통하지 않을 거다."  
젠장, 맞았다. 그들은 또다시 연결되었다. 로난은 이제 퀼의 계획을 알게되었다. 뭐, 더이상 그걸 부인할 방법은 없었다.

"왜 안되는데?" 피터가 물엇다. "우정은 좋은거야. 너도 내 기억 속에서 봤잖아."  
"우정은 나약함의 발현과 같다. 너 혼자서는 스스로 아무것도 할 수 없으니 친구들이 도와주고 그들에게 의존하고 희생을 요구하는거다. 너는 그들의 필요를 위해 스스로를 위험에 내몰고 원치않는 일을 해야한다. 그건 멍청한 짓이지."  
"허." 피터는 다시 창문 밖으로 눈을 돌렸다. "그건 가장 강한 사랑의 형태야. 너도 내가 무슨 말을 하는건지 알텐데. 너와 크리와 같아. 넌 크리와 크리족을 사랑하고 그건 널 강하게 만든다고 네가 말했잖아."

로난이 코웃음을 쳤다. "사람들을 사랑하는건 사람을 사랑하는 것과는 다르다." 그가 말했다.  
"어째서? 둘 다 사랑이야. 넌 그냥 다른 걸 좋아할뿐이지."  
"나의 크리에 대한 충성심은 다른 것이다."  
"아니," 퀼은 동의하지 않았다. "그건 어떻게 정의를 내리느냐에 대한 문제야. 그리고 네가 내 정의도 네 것만큼 좋다고 말했잖아."  
로난은 대답하지 않았지만 피터는 그가 경직되는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 아마 이번에도 입을 삐죽하고 내밀었을 것이다. 젠장, 그의 그런 행동은 너무 귀여웠다. 퀼은 그걸 보기 위해 고개를 돌리고 싶었다.

"차이점이 있어?" 퀼이 계속해서 말했다. "너도 크리를 위해 희생하지. 네 사람들을 위해 위험을 무릎쓰기도 하고. 내가 친구들을 위해 하는 거랑 똑같잖아. 사랑은 많은 것들을 가능하게 해. 네 고향에 대한 것들이나 내...그래, 내 고향도. 그루트랑 로켓이랑 드랙스랑 가모라는 내 가족이고 그러니까 내 집이지. 우린 그렇게 다르지 않아, 로난."  
로난은 더욱 경직됐고 피터는 그가 낮게 으르렁거리고 있다고 확신했다.  
"그렇다면 내가 왜 피터 퀼, 너를 사랑하고 친구가 되게 해주어야하는거지?"  
"나도 몰라." 피터가 시인했다. "내가 엄청하게 어썸하고 멋진 사람이라? 아니면 우리가 그 연결을 공유하기 때문일수도 있지. 나만큼 널 잘 아는 사람은 없을걸."  
그는 로난에게로 고개를 돌렸다. 옙. 입이 뾰루퉁했다. 귀엽네.

"넌 선택할 수 있어." 피터가 말했다. "우리가 이대로 적으로 남는다. 그러면 넌 네 적에게 모든 비밀을 알게하는거지. 아니면 엉덩이에 막대기를 꽂은 것같은 태도를 버리고 좀 마음을 열거나. 그리고 날 네 친구가 되게 해주고. 그러면 너에 대한 정보는 좋은 단서로만 사용할게. 약속해, 난 네가 생각하는 것처럼 나쁜 놈이 아니라고."  
로난은 고개를 돌려 테란의 시선을 맞받았다. 피터는 그를 격려하는 미소를 보냈다.  
"스톤을 얻는 즉시 네 놈을 죽이겠다." 로난이 소름끼치는 목소리로 말했다. "날 내 의지에 반하게 할 방법은 없다."  
"그럼 난 스톤을 빼는 데 협조 안 할거야." 피터가 어깨를 으쓱하며 말했다. "그리고 이미 죽일 생각인 주제에 날 안 죽일거라고 말도 하지마. 아까 연결됐을 때 거짓말인거 다 봤다고."

로난이 그를 내려다보았다. 그의 눈은 분노와 노여움으로 빛났지만 퀼은 계속 입장을 고수했다. 로난은 그에 대해 무엇도 할 수 없었다. 피터가 옳았고 둘 다 그걸 알고있었다. 그리고 그는 피터의 협조가 필요했다. 그들은 말그대로 함께 묶여 있었으니까. 피터가 다시 도망가거나 도움을 요청하려고하면 로난은 계획을 망치게 될 것이다.

마침내 로난이 좌절한듯이 으르렁거리며 주먹을 불끈 쥐었다.

"좋다." 그가 중얼거렸다. "이 스톤이 우리 밖으로 나올 때까지 널 죽이지 않도록하지. 하지만 그 후에도 네가 살아있을거라고는 약속할 수 없다."

"또 잔다르를 파괴하겠다고?" 피터는 추측했다.

어쨌든간에, 그는 자신이 로난을 그것에서 벗어나게 할 수 없다는 것을 알고 있었다. 잔다르를 파괴하는 것은 모든 순간 그의 유일한 목적이었고 그는 그것이 끝날 때까지 쉬지 않을 것이다. 그의 목숨으로 값을 치를지라도. 그는 이 상황에서 잔다르를 멸망시키지 않겠다고 약속하기 보다는 피터가 자신과 대적하게되는 위험을 감수하는 것을 선택할 것이다.

"좋아," 피터가 고개를 끄덕였다. "공정하게 거래하자. 네가 다시 스톤을 잡게 된다는 보장은 없으니까 위험을 감수할게. 우리 몸에서 그걸 빼내도록 협조할테니 넌 날 살려주고 그 후에는 너한테서 벗어나게 해줘. 그 다음엔 무슨 일이 일어나든 거래랑은 상관없는거야. 너나 나나 아니면 누구든, 그 스톤을 가지고 뭘하는지는 다른 문제라고."

로난이 고개를 끄덕였다. 여전히 그런 약속을 해야한다는 사실에 화가난 것처럼 보였다.

"거래할거야?" 피터가 로난에게 손을 내밀며 말했다.  
로난은 잠시동안 그것을 바라보기만 했지만, 이내 손을 내밀었다.  
"거래하지." 그는 그렇게 말하며 피터의 손을 잡았다.  
그들의 정신은 연결되었고, 상대방이 거짓말을 하고있지 않다는 걸 확신하며 그 거래를 성사시켰다.


	20. Boredom

노웨어에 긴 시간동안 머무르지는 않았다. 착륙한 뒤 로난은 다시 후드를 뒤집어쓰고 금고(살아있는 크리족만이 열 수 있는 dna 인증 시스템이 탑재되어있었다)에서 돈을 꺼내서 퀼과 함께 배를 떠났다. 약간의 음식을 사고 연료통을 채웠다. 모라그로 가는 길에 있는 어떤 행성보다도 물가가 비쌌지만 모라그의 누구도 딴지를 걸지 않았다.

피터가 로난에게 티반을 다시 한 번 만나보자고 말했지만 로난은 거절했다. 그는 아마 콜렉터를 신뢰하지 않고, 그가 자신과 퀼을 인피니티 스톤, 또는 무언가와 함께 팔아넘기는 것을 경계하는 것 같았다. 또는 그냥 티반을 싫어하는 것이거나. 그건 퀼도 매우 이해가 가는 부분이었다. 그래서 그들은 물건 사는 것과 주유를 끝내자마자 다시 우주선을 타고 이륙했다.

여기서 모라그까지는 8시간이 걸렸고 퀼은 이 우주선에 타고 처음으로, 이곳이 얼마나 지루한지 알게 되었다. 아무 것도 할 수 없다. 어떠한 통신 시스템도 없기 때문에 뉴스나 다른 것을 듣지도 못 했다. 이 우주선은 외부로부터 완전히 고립되어 있었고 피터는 이런 배를 만드는 게 좋은 아이디어라고 생각했을 크리족이 싫어졌다. 대체 누가 이런 배를 필요로 한다고? 뒤를 바짝 쫓아오는 추적자를 달고 도망치는 중인데 도움을 요청할 수도 없는 상황을 상상해 봐라. 완전 좆된 거지. 이건 정말–오, 잠깐. 여기에서 크리족에 대해 이야기해보자. 그들은 누구도 타인에게 도움을 청하지 않을 것이다. 임무를 완수했든, 죽든, 시도도 하지 않을 것이다. 도망쳐야 한다고 말하고 싶지 않겠지. 그리고 도움을 요청한다 해도 도와주려할 사람은 없을 것이다. 그리고 추적자에게 붙잡히면, 그들이 배를 이용해서 가짜 메시지를 보낼 수도 있다. 안되지. 그건 크리가 원하는 것은 절대로 아니었다. 따라서 통신 시스템이 없는 우주선을 만드는 쪽이 나았다. 좋은 계획이야. 여전히, 엄청나게 지루하지만.

“나 컴퓨터 보드만 가지고 놀면 안돼?” 의자에 앉은 퀼이 물었다. “누구한테 전화할 수도 없고, 그러지도 않는다고 약속할게, 그러니까-“  
“거기에는 기초적인 시스템 말고는 아무것도 없다.” 로난이 퀼의 희망을 죽이는 말을 했다. “놀만한 건 찾을 수 없을거다.”  
“컴퓨터 게임이 기초적인 시스템이 되려면 시간이 좀 걸리겠네.” 퀼이 불평했다. “다른건 없어? 카드는? 주사위는? 책이라도?”  
“없다.” 실망스러운 대답이었다.  
피터는 깊은 한숨을 쉬었다. “그래 그럼. 그럼, 진실게임은 어때? 그래, 멍청한 소리네, 진실을 말한다고 새로울 것도 없고. 선택 게임은 어때?”  
로난은 눈살을 찌푸리기는 했지만 대답은 하지 않았다.  
“좋아, 한다는 걸로 알아들었음. 그럼, 아스트란이랑 1년 동안 데이트할래? 아니면, 어, 페가서스인이랑 원나잇할래?”  
로난의 표정은 혼란스러운 분노로 바뀌었다. “이게 무슨 게임인 거지.” 그가 으르렁거렸다.  
“음, 알다시피, 서로를 알아가는 건 즐거운 일이잖아.”  
“넌 이미 나를 너무 잘 알고 있다.”  
“그렇긴하지.” 피터가 인정했다. “하지만 네 과거뿐이잖아. 이런 가정적인 상황에서는 네가 어떻게 행동할지 내가 어떻게 알아.”  
로난의 인상이 짙어졌다. “둘 다 죽일거다.” 그가 말했다. “이제 그 멍청한 수다 좀 그만둬라.”  
“그래, 알겠어, 게임 하지마.”  
퀼은 또 한숨을 쉬고 의자에 늘어졌다. 너무 지루했다! 무언가를 생각하려고 애썼지만, 떠오르는건 그의 친구들과 잔다르, 스톤, 그리고 타노스에 대한 생각들 뿐이었고 그건 그리 좋지 않았다.  
“그러면 가위바위보는 어때? 아, 아니면 끝말잇기!”  
“조용히 하라고 했다!” 로난이 말을 끊었다. 정말, 이 남자랑 있으면 즐거운 시간이 없었다.  
“알겠어,” 피터는 입을 삐죽거리며 로난에게서 고개를 돌렸다. 어떻게 이렇게 항상 까다롭게 굴 수가 있냐? 엄청나게 힘들었다.

퀼은 다시 좋은 무언가를 떠올리려고 창 밖을 내다보았다. 잠시 후, 퀼의 머릿속에는 어썸믹스의 노래가 떠올랐고 마음 속으로 노래를 부르기 시작했다. 신이시여, 어썸믹스가 얼마나 그리운지. 그게 없으면 죽을 것 같다. 퀼은 자기도 모르게 떠다니는 리듬에 따라 발을 까딱이며 허밍하기 시작했다. 조금씩 노래를 부르기 시작했고, 그는 점점 자라나는 즐거움(노래 덕분에)과 고통(어썸믹스를 잃어버려서)을 느꼈다. 이 모든 것이 로난이 자리에서 소리를 지름으로써 끝이 났다.

“그만해라! 조용히 하라고 했을텐데!”  
퀼이 다시 고개를 돌려 로난을 쳐다보았다. 불현듯 남은 7시간 30분을 어떻게 보내는지에 대한 아주 멋진 아이디어가 떠올랐다. 그는 볼륨을 늘리고 큰 소리로 노래했다.

“그만해라! 조용히 하라고 했을텐데!”

퀼이 다시 고개를 돌려 로난을 쳐다보았다. 불현듯 남은 7시간 30분을 어떻게 보내는지에 대한 아주 멋진 아이디어가 떠올랐다. 그는 볼륨을 늘리고 큰 소리로 노래했다.

 

“Well, I’ve never been to heaven” 그가 노래했다. ”But I’ve been to Oklahoma~”

로난의 얼굴이 또다시 화로 일그러졌다. “그만 하라고 했다!”

“Oh, they tell me I was born there~”

“그만!”

“But I really don’t remember~”

“멈춰!” 로난이 퀼 쪽으로 몸을 돌려 소리 질렀다. 하지만 피터는 그러지 않았다.

“In Oklahoma,” 더 큰 목소리로 노래했다. “not Arizona~”

“닥쳐!”

“What does it matter~”

“조용히!”

“What does it matter~”

“그 입 다물라고 했을텐데!”

이번엔 로난이 팔걸이에 주먹을 내질렀다. 피터가 싱긋 웃었다.

“닥치게 만들어보지 그래?” 그가 말했다.

로난이 그 말을 완전하게 이해하는데에는 시간이 좀 걸렸다.

“Say the ladies are insane there,” 퀼이 능글맞게 웃으며 다리를 흔들었다. “But they sure know how to use it~”

퀼은 다음 가사를 끝낼 수 없었다. 로난이 드디어 힌트를 알아차리고, 저를 입다물게 하기 위해 피터에게 달려들어 입을 맞추었기 때문이다. 그 키스는 매우 맹렬해서, 퀼은 스톤이 그로부터 자신을 보호하지 않았다는 사실에 당혹했다.


	21. A Show Of Dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 성적묘사로 인해 프라이베터를 통해 성인에게만 공개합니다.  
> 1.본문에 있는 privatter 링크에 접속  
> 2.포스타입에서 성인인증을 완료한 아이디로 로그인  
> 3.> https://want-gog.postype.com/post/1050743 < 링크 본문에 있는 ao3 성인글 조회 비밀번호를 입력  
> 게시자는 성인으로서 할 수 있는 모든 조치를 취했으며 편법을 통해 성인이 아닌 미성년자가 해당 글을 보았다 하더라도 어떠한 책임도 질 이유가 없습니다.

http://privatter.net/p/3354345


	22. hope

가모라가 시동을 걸었다. 드랙스는 걱정스러운 얼굴로 노바프라임이 준 우주선의 조종석, 가모라의옆에 앉아있었다. 가모라는 자신도 그렇게 보일 것이라고 생각했다. 퀼이 사라진 이후로, 그녀는 한시도 편안했던 적이 없다.

로켓도 배에 있었으나 그는 지금 침실에 틀어박혀있었다. 로켓은 커다란 화분을 가져와서는 죽은 그루트의 가지를 심더니 그것을 항상 가지고 다녔다. 아직은 아무런 일도 일어나지 않았지만, 드랙스는 로켓에게 그루트가 곧 깨어날 거라고 다독여주곤 했다. 그러면 좋을 것이다. 그러면 적어도, 그들이 잃은 사람의 수는 하나뿐일 테니.

우주선이 떠올랐고 가모라는 행성에서 멀리 떨어졌다. 배에는 2주는 충분히 날 정도의 연료와 식량이 있었고, 수많은 무기들이 탑재되어 있다. 로켓이 개조할 것을 생각해 여러 부품들도 실었다. 그러면 로켓도 기분이 좀 나아질 것이었다. 기회를 잡으면 로난의 얼굴을 날려버리고 싶어하기도 할 거고.

“좋아” 가모라가 잔다르에서 충분히 멀어지자 말을 꺼냈다. “어디서부터 찾아봐야 할까?”

“나도 모르겠다” 드랙스가 대답했다. “인피니티 스톤을 가지고 적에게 쫓긴다면 어디로 갈 거지?”

“솔직하게 말해서 난 잔다르로 돌아갈 거야, 그들에게 스톤을 맡기고 로난을 잘 막기를 빌겠어.”

드랙스는 눈살을 찌푸리며 고개를 끄덕였다. “맞는 말이다” 그가 동의했다. “하지만 퀼은 그러지 않았어.”

“그래, 어디선가 위험에 처해있다는 뜻이겠지. 하지만 확실한건 아직은 로난도 스톤을 손에 넣지 못 했다는 거야. 아니었으면 벌써 잔다르를 다시 파괴하기 위해 돌아왔을 거야”

“그럴듯하군. 그렇다면 아직 쫓고 쫓기는 중일거다”

가모라가 한숨을 쉬었다. “우주가 좁아서 다행이네, 아니었으면 이론적으로는 어디든 있을 수 있을테니”

드랙스는 혼란스러워 보였다. “하지만 우주는-”

“비꼬는 거였어.” 가모라가 말을 끊었다. “나도 그들이 어디든 있을 수 있다는 건 알아. 그게 지금 우리 문제인 거고.”

드랙스는 여전히 조금 혼란스러워하며 고개를 끄덕였다.

“일단은… 아무데나 가보는 게 최선일거야, 단서라도 얻길 바라면서. 퀼이 볼 수 있게 모든 레이더에 잡히도록 신호를 보내볼게. 그러면 퀼이 우리를 찾을 수도 있겠지“

“그렇게 해보는 게 좋겠군” 드랙스가 말했다.

“그래” 가모라는 한숨을 내쉬었다. “지금 할 수 있는 건 다 해봐야지”


	23. Strange Voices

몇시간 후 퀼은 추위에 떨며 일어났다. 비어있는 옆자리를 보고 퀼은 로난이 조종실에 돌아갔을 거라고 생각했다.

퀼은 자리에 일어나서 징징거렸다. 망할. 엉덩이가 아팠다. 젠장. 이젠 다시는 너한테 대주나 봐라!

 

퀼은 조심스럽게 일어나서 옷을 집어 들고 욕실로 갔다. 몸을 씻을 필요가 절실했다. 찬 물이 정신을 맑게 하고 깨끗하고 시원하게 해주었다. 이렇게 오랫동안, 그리고 섹스를 위해 연결되는 것은 매우 지치는 일이었다. 

청소를 끝낸 후 옷을 다시 입은 퀼이 메인룸으로 돌아갔다. 걸을 때마다 욱신거렸지만 버틸만했다. 속으로 로난과, 그리고 그를 도발했던 자신에게 욕을 퍼부으며 음식을 가지고 조종석으로 걸어갔다.

로난은 다시 완벽하게 옷을 갖춘 모습으로 의자에 앉아 있었다. 퀼은 이미 모라그에 착륙했다는 사실을 알아채고 놀란 눈으로 창 밖을 쳐다보았다.  
“와우,” 그가 중얼거렸다. “내가 좀 잤나 보네.”  
“그래.” 로난이 말했다. “드디어 깨어났으니 나가서 신전을 조사해볼 수 있겠군.”  
“깨우면 됐잖아.” 퀼이 음식을 한 입 베어 물며 말했다.   
“피곤하다고 계속 투덜거리려고?”  
“아 배려해준 거였어? 벌하고 휴식시간을 주신 거였다니, 됐고 아직도 아프거든!”

로난이 노려보자 퀼은 쫄아서 어색하게 씩 웃었다. 하지만 로난은 다시 고개를 돌렸다.   
“네 잘못이다.” 크리가 자리에서 일어서며 그를 탓했다.  
“아 예, 왜 아니겠어. 노래도 부르지 말고 블로우잡 하다가 장난치며 안 되는 거였는데. 나쁜 피터,다신 안 그러죠”  
로난이 코웃음을 치고 지나치자, 퀼은 정신을 잃기 전 로난에게서 받았던 마지막 생각이 떠올랐다. >내 것.< 이게 무슨 의미지? 물어봐야 하나? 그냥 로난 손 잡고 직접 볼까? 퀼은 결심했다. 로난을 따라 조종석을 떠났다. 아직 엉덩이가 아팠다. 또 화가 난 로난에게 벌을 받으려고 서두를 필요는 없었다. 그래서 손을 잡는 대신 로난을 따라 행성의 표면에 내렸다.

모라그는 퀼이 마지막으로 왔을 때처럼 습하고 바람이 불었다. 따뜻하고 건조한 우주선으로 돌아가고 싶었지만 물론 그럴 수는 없었다. 그는 체내에서 스톤을 제거하기 위해 신전에서 단서를 찾아야 했다. 로난의 옆에 붙어 신전으로 향했다. 다행히 퀼은 헬멧을 가지고 있었다. 모라그는 바람이 거세고 습해서 숨을 쉬기 어려웠기 때문에 헬멧이 없었더라면 힘들었을 것이다. 하지만 로난은 아무렇지도 않아 보였다. 그는 피터와 나란히 걸으며 가끔 주의 깊게 주변을 둘러보았다.  
한 때는 도시였던 유적에 가까이 다가간 퀼이 신전을 가리키자 로난이 고개를 끄덕였다. 그들은함께 계단을 올라 신전 안으로 들어섰다. 다행히도 신전까지는 물에 잠기지 않은 것 같았다. 그들에겐 다행이었다.

퀼이 문을 밀어 열고 안을 들여다보았다. 바닥은 조금 물이 차 있었지만 겨우 몇 센치 정도였으므로 문제가 되지 않았다. 그가 안으로 발을 내딛자 로난도 그의 옆에서 따라갔다. 신전 안에 사는 오르오니는 퀼이 자신들의 집을 침범했음에도 저번처럼 공격하지 않고 달아났다. 로난에게 겁을 먹은 모양이었다. 퀼은 그들을 탓할 수 없었다.

퀼은 자신이 오브를 발견했던 방의 문을 가리키고 그 곳을 향해 걸어가기 시작했다. 바로 옆의 로난과 함께 계단을 올라 오브가 있던 작은 방으로 들어섰다. 지금은 기둥이 텅 비어 있었다. 은색 구체를 발견했던 순간을 떠올리자 소름이 돋았다. 이곳에서 모든 것이 시작되었다. 퀼을 둘러싼 일련의 상황들이 돌아버리기 시작한 곳.

“주위를 살펴보고 오브에 대한 정보를 조사해보도록 하지.” 로난이 지시했다.  
퀼이 고개를 끄덕였다. “난 저기서부터 시작할게” 그렇게 말하고 왼쪽 벽으로 돌았다. 로난은 오른쪽으로 갔다.

신전의 벽은 장식과 문양이 새겨진 큰 벽화로 만들어져 있었다. 벽화에는 모두 같은 그림이 새겨져 있었다. 죽음, 영원, 무한, 엔트로피. 4개의 실재. 그것들이 푸른색, 붉은색, 녹색, 노란색, 오렌지색 그리고 인피니티 스톤, 6개의 스톤을 둘러싸고 있었다. 장관이었지만 퀼이 처한 상황에는 전혀 도움이 되지 않았다. 젠장. 별로 유용한 정보처럼 보이지 않았다.

퀼은 고개를 들어 바닥과 천장을 살폈지만 아무것도 찾지 못 했다. 같은 그림이 그려져 있거나 장식용 조각으로 덮여 있을 뿐이었다. 퀼은 로난이 무엇을 하는지 지켜보았다. 그는 방의 옆에 있는 두 번째 벽화를 조사하고 있었다. 그가 옷을 입은 모습은 어딘가 어색했다. 퀼은 항상 자신과 잔 사람이 다시 옷을 입고 있는 것을 보는 것이 어색하다고 생각했다. 그들이 그 천 밑에서 어떤 모습을 하고 있고 그 몸이 자신과 어떤 행위를 했는지 알고 나면 그들이 다시 단정하고 순결하게 차려 입은 모습이 위선적으로 느껴졌다. 특히 자신을 연달아 세번이나 범하고 난 뒤에는.

퀼은 고개를 흔들고 벽 쪽으로 몸을 돌렸다. 조각된 보랏빛 스톤이 흐릿한 빛을 받아 빛이 나는게 마치 환상같았다. 코라스가 퀼을 잡으려고 포를 쏘았을 때 생긴 구멍이 빛이 드나들게 만들었지만 이 방은 기이하게도 여전히 어두웠다. 퀼은 별 생각 없이 손을 뻗어 조각품 위의 유령에 맨손가락을 댔다.

그 순간 그의 몸에 전율이 흐르고 손끝이 따끔거리기 시작했다. 그리고, 조각된 스톤을 만지자 강한 충격이 느껴졌고 퀼은 놀라 새된 비명을 질렀다. 보라색 빛이 몸 내부에서 파열하고 안에서 가시가 돋아나는 것 같았다. 로난이 건너편에서 이름을 불렀지만 대답할 수 없었다. 흥분과 긴박감 속에서 그의 마음 속에서 속삭이는 목소리가 점점 커지고, 많아지고, 그리고 무언가 낚아챘다. 로난이 오기 전에, 퀼은 정신을 잃었다.


	24. Asleep On The Backseat

퀼은 로난이 자신의 뺨을 때리며 부드럽게(크리족 치고는)부르는 자신의 이름을 듣고 눈을 떴다. 퀼은 손을 허우적대며 신음하고는 멈추라고 투덜거렸다. 때리는게 도움이 되겠냐고, 망할!

퀼은 몸을 일으켜 앉으려고 했지만, 얼마 움직이지도 못하고 다시 쓰러졌다. 그러자 로난이 자신의 머리를 그의 무릎에 뉘여 주었다. 이 배려가 깃든 행동에 퀼은 혼란스러웠다.

“어떻게 된거야?” 라고, 퀼이 눈을 비비며 쉰 목소리로 말했다. 머리가 아직도 몽롱했다. 눈도 아팠다.

“그건 내가 묻고 싶은 질문이다.” 로난이 대답했다. 그 목소리는 화가 난 것처럼 들렸다. 마치 퀼이 의식을 잃은 것이 퀼의 잘못이라며 탓하는 것 같았다. “정신을 연결하려 했지만 통하지 않았다. 난 너를 느낄 수 없었다. 넌 그저 멀리 떠나 있었어.”

이런 상황이 아니었더라면 퀼은 그 말을 듣고 웃었을 것이다. 로난이 자신의 감정을 느끼려 했다. 그건 조금 귀여웠다. 하지만 퀼의 머릿속은 지금 다른 것들로 복잡했다.

“기억이 안 나.” 그가 중얼거렸다. 입 안이 사막처럼 말라붙어 말을 할 수가 없었다. “벽에 손을 댔더니 그렇게 됐어. 영문을 모르겠다고”

로난이 미간을 찌푸렸다. “벽에 독이 발라져 있던 건가?” 그가 물었다.

퀼이 머리를 저었다. “그랬을 수도 있지만, 그건 아닐거야. 그랬다면 내가 지금 깨어나지 못했겠지.”

정확히 무슨 일이 있어났고 퀼이 기절하게 된 원인이 무엇인지. 로난은 잠시 생각에 잠긴듯했다.

“꿈을 꿨던 것 같아…” 퀼이 다시 눈을 비비며 중얼거렸다. “그런데 기억이 안 나… 어떤 꿈이었는지…”

갑자기 엄청난 고통이 느껴졌다. 다시 한 번 몸을 일으키려 했지만, 그 충격에 재빨리 반응해 몸을 붙잡은 로난에게 몸을 맡겨야 했다.

“스톤의 소행일수도 있다.” 로난이 말했다. “하지만 그게 무엇이든, 네 녀석이 이런 상태라면 아무것도 알 수 없으니. 네가 괜찮아질 때까지 밖에 나가있도록 하지. 너 없이는 나도 움직일 수 없고, 너는 지금 아무것도 할 수 없는 상태다.”

퀼이 힘없이 고개를 끄덕였다. 로난의 도움으로 간신이 일어설 수 있었지만 아주 짧은 시간에 불과했다. 다시 주저앉았다. 로난은 신경 쓰지 않고 으르렁거리는 소리를 내며 그를 똑바로 세우기 위해 더 세게 붙잡았다.

“짐 덩어리 같은 놈.” 그가 딱딱하게 말했다. “여기 눕혀두고 혼자 이 방을 조사하겠다.”

“너까지 기절하고 둘이 여기 갇힐 생각이야?” 퀼이 말했다. “멋진 계획이네”

로난이 다시 으르렁거렸다. 그들은 퀼이 어째서 기절했는지 이유를 몰랐기 때문에, 여기에 머무르는 위험을 감수할 수 없었다. 만약 로난까지 기절한다면, 이 곳에서 어떻게 나갈 수 있겠는가.

로난은 손가락으로 퀼의 귀 뒤를 눌러 헬멧을 활성화시키고, 그것이 퀼의 머리를 완전히 뒤덮을 때까지 기다렸다. 그리고 나서 퀼을 들어올렸다. 그 모양새가 공주님 안기가 아니라는 부분에 퀼은 매우 감사했다. 또한 로난이 자신을 젖은 자루처럼 어깨에 짊어지지 않은 것에 대해서도 감사했다. 그 대신 퀼은 마치 어린 아이처럼, 로난의 오른쪽 어깨에 턱을 얹고, 그의 가슴과 배에 몸을 메고, 왼쪽 옆구리에 다리를 둘렀다. 로난이 그의 다리와 등을 팔로 감싸 안았다. 절대 편안한 자세는 아니었지만, 적어도 퀼은 머리를 쉬게 하고 눈을 감을 수 있었다.

로난이 그의 헬멧을 활성화시켰을 때, 그 잠시 동안 둘은 다시 연결되었고, 퀼은 로난의 걱정을 느꼈다. 그것은 퀼에게 심각한 일이 일어난다면 스톤을 얻을 수 없을 거라는 두려움에서 기인한 감정이었다. 하지만 그보다 깊고, 깊은, 어쩌면 로난 스스로 닿을 수 있는 한계보다도 더 깊은 곳 그 너머에서, 퀼은 느낄 수 있었다. 일찍이 그의 머릿 속을 스쳤던 한 생각이 떠올랐다.>내 것이다.< 하지만 어지러움과 메스꺼움이 느껴지는 바람에 또다시 그 궁금증을 뒤로 미뤄야 했다. 멍청한 스톤이 몸에 자리를 튼 이후로 현기증이나 피곤함을 느끼지 않은 적이 있었던가? 기분이 말이 아니었다.

로난이 그를 옮기는 동안, 퀼은 두번이나 정신을 잃었다. 사원을 지나 행성의 표면으로 나와 배를 세워둔 곳으로 향했다. 다시, 퀼은 안전하다는 느낌을 받았다. 로난은 자신을 떨어트리지 않을 것이다. 떠나지도 않을 것이다. 퀼은 두려워할 것이 전혀 없었다.

갑자기 로난이 멈추었다. 그리고 퀼은 그가 긴장하고 있다는 것을 느낄 수 있었다.

“왜 그래?” 퀼은 알고 싶었다. 고개를 돌려 무슨 일이 일어난 것인지 보고 싶었지만 머리가 너무 무거워 포기했다.

“우리 배가 떠났다.” 라고, 로난이 대답했다.

퀼은 심장이 바닥에 떨어지는 것 같았다. “’떠나다’니, 무슨 뜻이야” 그렇게 물었다. 갑작스러운 패닉에 정신을 놓을 것 같아 로난의 어깨를 붙잡았다. 로난이 그를 안고 있었음에도 불구하고 그는 떨어질까 두려웠다.

“배가 사라졌다.” 로난이, 마치 퀼이 한 짓이라는 것처럼, 분노에 차 말했다. “내가 착륙시킨 곳에 없다는 말이다!”

퀼은 감히 이 위치가 맞는 거냐고 묻지 못 했다. 대신 그는 표면의 갑작스러운 균열이나 배를 폭파시킬 위력이 있는 간헐천의 가능성에 대해 중얼거렸다.

그것이 무엇이었든 간에, 우주선은 영원히 사라진듯 했다. 로난은 주변을 찾아보았지만 발견하지 못 했다. 잠을 깨운 패닉이 가시자 퀼은 전보다 더 피곤해졌다. 퀼은 로난이 포기한 걸 반쯤 눈치채고 사라진 도시의 유적지로 향하기 시작했다. 그 집들의 잔해들은 옆이나 정면이 부서져 서로 다른 상태로 서있었다. 로난은 거대한 바위를 파서 지은, 커다란 건물에 도달할 때까지 계속해서 걸었다. 그 건물은 그리 손상되지 않은 채로 남아이었고 바람과 비를 피할 수 있는 공간이 될 수 있었다.

“네가 다시 걸을 수 있을 때까지 여기 머무를 것이다.” 로난이 퀼을 벽, 천장, 그리고 온전한 창문이 있는 작은 방에 누이며 설명해주었다. “이제 자고 나아라. 여기에 영원히 머물고 싶지는 않으니까.”

퀼은 대답하지 않았다. 그는 로난이 자신을 내려놓고 단 몇초 만에 잠이 들었다.


	25. The Ship

다시 깨어났을 때도 아무것도 떠오르지 않는 것은 마찬가지였다. 하지만 적어도 메스꺼움은 사라졌고 현기증도 더 이상 느껴지지 않았다. 주변을 둘러보던 퀼은 누군가 언제라도 이 은신처에 침입할 거라고 생각하는 듯이, 방 입구 근처 바닥에 앉아있는 로난을 발견했다. 진심이야? 우리 말고 어떤 멍청한 놈이 여길 오겠어?

퀼이 일어나자, 로난이 고개를 돌려 그를 보았다. “깨어났군.” 그가 말했다.

피터가 고개를 끄덕였다. “이제 괜찮아.” 그가 말했다. “기분도 나아졌고. 여기까지 데려다줘서 고마워, 전부 다. 그리-”

“다음에 또 쓰러진다면 그 땐 놓고 갈 것이다.” 로난이 말을 끊었다. “네가 여기에 있는 이유는 내가 네 놈과 묶여있기 때문이다.”

“그래 그래, 나도 알아.”

퀼이 조심스럽게 일어났다. 이번에는 문제없이 일어날 수 있었다.

“너는?” 퀼은 알고 싶었다. “넌 안 쉬어도 돼?”

“난 나중에 쉬어도 된다.” 라고 대답한 로난이 자리에서 일어났다.

퀼은 너무 자주 잤기 때문에 최근 로난이 얼마나 수면을 취했는지 알지 못했지만, 어느 정도는 휴식을 취했으리라고 확신했다. 피터가 제대로 보초를 설거라고 믿지 않는 모양이었다. 으, 신이시여. 크리족이란.

“좋아. 그럼 가자. 나도 이제 걸을 수 있으니까”

로난은 고개를 끄덕이고 방을 나섰다. “먼저 배를 찾아야 한다.” 그가 퀼을 건물 입구로 안내하며 말했다. “배에 있는 보급품이 필요하고 운이 좋다면 배도 제대로 작동할지도 모르니까.”

솔직히 퀼은 배가 멀쩡할 거라고 생각하지 않았다. 그러나 그건 로난도 매우 잘 알고 있을 거라고 생각했다. 하지만 그래, 그들은 보급품이 필요했고 어쩌면 운이 좋아서 다른 걸 찾을지도 모르지. 그렇지 않다면… 뭐, 오르오니를 사냥해야 할 것이다. 으. 끔찍한 맛일 거야.

퀼은 로난을 따라 복도를 걸었다. 커다란 현관의 벽에 뚫린 구멍으로 비와 바람이 불어왔다. 그 덕에 바닥은 젖고 현관 여기저기에 웅덩이가 생겨났다. 밖으로 나온 퀼은 가볍게 몸을 떨었다. 그의 옷은 여전히 축축하고 비와 차가운 바람은 정말로 도움이 되지 않았다. 어쩌면 배에서 마른 옷도 찾을 수 있을 것이다. 만약 찾는다면 말이다.

로난은 배가 있던 곳으로 향했다. 퀼은 이제 인정해야 했다. 로난이 옳았다는 것을. 이 곳이 정확한 장소이고 배는 그 곳에 없었다. 망할.

“어디부터 찾아야 할까?” 퀼이 물었다.

로난이 오른쪽으로 고개를 까딱이고 움직이기 시작했다. 퀼도 그를 따라 움직였다. 그들은 서로 가까이 붙어있어야 했다. 주변을 도는 동안 퀼은 사원에서 어떤 꿈을 꿨는지 기억하려고 노력했다. 하지만 기억은 물감이 번진 것처럼 흐릴 뿐이었다. 퀼은 점점 조급해졌다. 가스레인지를 키고 나온 것처럼 중요하고 긴급한 것을 잊고 있는 것 같았다. 하지만 기억해낼 수 없었다. 퀼은 사원이 있는 곳을 바라보았다. 어쩌면 돌아가서 그 장식을 다시 만져봐야 할지도 모른다… 하지만 지금은 배가 먼저였다.

배를 찾는 데에는 거의 한 시간이 걸렸다. 언덕에 올라 본 골짜기에서 마침내, 난파된 배를 발견해냈다. 그들은 배가 다시 뜰 수 있을지 알아보기 위해 가까이 가서 살펴볼 필요조차도 없었다. 퀼은 크리족의 배가 노웨어의 포드처럼 매우 견고하다는 것을 알았다. 그 배에 어떤 일이 있었든, -그게 무엇인지 절대 알 수 없겠지만- 매우 큰일이었음은 확실했다. 아마 간헐천에 의해 여러 번 떠올랐다가 결국 추락한 모양이었다. 하지만, 배가 어떻게 여기에 있는지는 아직도 미스터리였다. 크고, 굶주린 동물이 여기 끌어다 놓은 것만 아니었으면 좋을텐데.

 

“보급품.” 퀼은 화가 나서 불만스러운 표정을 짓기 시작한 로난에게 상기시켰다. “보급품 먼저 가지고 와서 생각하자.”  
퀼은 로난이 따라오기를 바라며 언덕을 내려갔다. 퀼은 말하는 것처럼 낙천적으로 생각하지는 않았지만 지금 이 상황에서 화가 난 로난이 이성을 잃는 것은 전혀 도움이 되지 않았다. 또한 기억이 나지 않는 꿈이 머릿속을 차지했고 그게 멍청한 배보다도 훨씬 중요한 것처럼 느껴졌다. 그건 정말 터무니 없는 소리였다. 이 행성을 벗어나기 위해서는 배가 필요했다. 모라그에서 남은 평생을 보낼 생각이 아니라면 말이다. 하지만 이 꿈은! 계속해서 그를 괴롭히고 기억하게, 신경 쓰게 만들었다. 하지만 퀼은 기억할 수 없었다! 아무것도! 그가 기억하는 건 자신이 어떠한 꿈을 꿨고, 그게 굉장히 중요하다는 것뿐이었다. 그 사실은 퀼을 미치게 했다.

배에 도착하자, 퀼은 현재 상황에 집중하기 위해 그런 생각을 밀어내려고 했다. 배의 벽에 큰 구멍이 있었다. 배가 가로로 누워있어서, 퀼은 구멍에 들어가기 위해 기어올라야 했다. 땅바닥에 선실에 있던 박스 몇 개가 여기저기 떨어져 있었고 퀼은 마침내 배의 옆구리에 올라섰다. 보급품 몇 개가 떨어져 나와 여기저기 흩어져 있었다. 퀼은 그것들을 조심스럽게 주우려고 했다. 비가 와서 미끄러워진 바닥 때문에 퀼은 여러 번 넘어질 뻔 했다.

로난도 퀼을 따라 구멍으로 들어왔지만 가만히 서있었다. 퀼이 이미 하고 있으니 자신이 할 필요는 없다고 생각하는 모양이었다. 알만했다. 잡일을 하기엔 너무 귀하신 몸이다 이거군.

바닥에 떨어진 음식이나 옷들은 젖고 더러워져서 쓸모가 없었다. 하지만 상자에서는 아직 괜찮은 것들을 조금 발견할 수 있었다. 퀼은 음식을 모아 깨끗하고 마른 옷으로 싸고 마지막으로 그 위에 가죽 자켓을 벗어 감쌌다. 그게 비를 막아주었으면 했다. 퀼을 제외하고는, 하지만 그는 다시 마를 것이다.

“됐어, 다 챙겼어.” 그가 말했다. “돌아가자.”

하지만 로난은 돌아가지 않았다. 유닛을 꺼내기 위해 금고로 걸어갔다. 퀼은 여기에서 무슨 유닛이 필요하냐고 생각했지만 로난은 이미 다른 계획을 세웠을 수도 있으니, 그러도록 그냥 내버려두었다. 

“새 은신처로 먼저 옮기는 게 좋겠어.” 퀼이 제안했다. “그러고 나서 사원으로 돌아가자.”

로난이 동의를 했고 그들은 돌아섰다. 퀼은 자켓도 없이 거센 비와 바람을 맞았고 그들이 작은 방에 다시 돌아왔을 때에는 몹시 떨고 있었다. 그는 가지고 있던 물건을 바닥에 떨어뜨리고, 마른 옷을 입기 위해 감싸두었던 것을 풀었다. 퀼은 젖은 옷을 벗고 마른 것을 걸치면서 수건을 가지고 올 생각을 하지 않은 것을 자책했다.

“좋아, 끝, 이제 괜찮아.” 퀼이 자켓을 집어 들며 말했다. “다시 사원으로 가보자. 내가 다시 갑자기 기절하지 않기나 바라자고.” 

그렇게 말하고 뒤를 돌아보자, 로난이 심각한 표정으로 그를 쳐다보고 있었다. 그가 그를 다른 표정으로 쳐다본 적이 있는 건 아니었다. 화난 표정이나 입을 골이 난 표정을 제외하고는. 아니면 둘 다 거나.

“꿈에 대해 뭔가 말하지 않았던가.” 그는 기억하고 있었다.

“어, 어떤 꿈을 꿨는데.” 피터가 대답했다. “그런데 기억이 잘 안 나. 계속 신경 쓰이는데 아무것도. 이미지나 생각도 전혀. 내가 아는 건 그게 중요한 거였다는 사실뿐이야. 엄청나게 중요한 거. 하지만 신전에 가면 도움이 되길 바래야지. 어쩌면 꿈이나 환상이나 뭐든 다시 보고 기억할지도 몰라.”

로난이 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. “헬멧을 벗어라.” 그가 요구했다. “해보고 싶은 것이 있다.”

퀼은 혼란스러웠다. 그는 그런 생각들이 자란 후에 로난이 다시 자신을 만지고 싶어할 거라고 생각하지 못 했다. 둘이 연결되는 대로 피터도 느낄 것이라는 걸 알고 있을 것이었다. 그러나 퀼은 헬멧을 벗고 바닥에 앉았다.  
“알겠어. 하지만 이렇게 하고 하자, 이게 더 편하니까.”

로난은 눈을 굴렸지만 긴 다리를 꼬고 퀼의 앞에 앉았다. 그들은 잠시 서로를 쳐다보았다.

“연결되면 전부 보이는 거 알지?” 라고 퀼이 상기시켜주었다. 로난이 그가 보지 말았어야 한다고 화를 내기를 원치 않았기 때문이다.

“늦든 빠르든 우리는 다시 닿을 거다.” 로난이 대답했다. “그리고 더 나쁜 것도 보았을텐데.”

그래, 뭐, 아버지의 학대, 치욕, 패배하는 것… 로난에게 있어서 그보다 더 나쁜 것은 없었을 것이었다. 그래서 퀼은 어깨를 으쓱하고 손을 내밀려고 했다. 그러나 로난이 벌써 손을 뻗어 손바닥을 퀼의 볼에 얹었다. 연결이 시작되자 퀼이 몸을 떨었다. 그리고 로난이 무슨 생각을 하고 있었는지 밝혀졌다.


	26. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.이제 딱 반쯤 했네요 처음에는 하루에 4개씩 해서 추석연휴 안에 끝내야지^^했던건데 역시 무리였구 지금까지 붙들고 있습니다 새목표는 3월이 끝나기 전에 전부 번역하고 인피니티워가 개봉하기 전까지 다른 작품을 하나 더 끝내는 것입니다 그럴 수 있기를,,, 속도를 좀 내봐야 겠어요ㅠㅠ  
> 2.이번 편에서는 binding을 본딩이라는 단어로 썼습니다  
> 오메가버스는 아니구요 번역하기 애매해서 바꿔쓴거에요  
> 이전에 달리 번역한 부분들도 나중에 시간이 나면 수정하도록 하겠습니다  
> 3.봐주시는 분들 정말 감사합니다 성길른이,, 흥했으면 좋겠어요,,(질척

>내 것< 이 단어의 의미가 퀼의 몸을 차가운 파도처럼 휩쓸고 지나갔다. 그게 아니기를 바랬는데. 퀼은 두려웠다.

퀼은 수없이 로난과 연결되며 친밀함이라는 것이 크리족에게 있어 큰 금기라는 사실을 알게 되었다. 합의된 섹스, 심지어는 키스도 그들에게는 금지된 일이었다. 하지만 로난과 퀼, 둘은 이미 수차례나 한 일이었다. 또한 퀼은 로난이 자신이 나약할 때마다, 타인이 자신보다 강할 때마다, 그리고 무언가를 잃을 때마다 세상으로부터 숨으려고 하는 모든 것을 보았다. 로난의 영혼이 퀼에게 털어놓은 이야기들을 퀼은 모두 볼 수 있었다. 로난이 타인에게 보여주고 싶어하지 않는, 심지어는 스스로도 보고싶어 하지 않는 어두운 구석까지도. 퀼은 집행자라는 이름 뒤에 있는 사람을 보았고 로난은 아무것도 바꿀 수 없었다. 키스를 무를 수 없고 퀼이 못 본 것으로 만들 수도 없었다. 그러니 그에게는 오직 두가지 선택지가 남아있었다. 1.퀼을 죽인다. 그러지 않겠다고, 적어도 지금은 아니라고 약속했었지만. 2.그를 내버려 둔다. 가능한한 가까이 테란을 자신의 곁에 묶어 두면, 그들이 키스를 한 것도, 정신을 공유한 것도 문제 없는 일인 것이다. 퀼은 로난의 파트너가 되어야 했고, 영원히 로난의 곁에 머물러야 했다. 매우, 가까운 곁에서. 그래서 어떤 금기도 어기지 않고 어떤 로난의 비밀도 그의 적에게 발설되지 않는다. 로난은 퀼이 자신에게 속하고 충성할 것을 확실하게 할 필요가 있었다. 그리고 그는 이것이 오직 퀼과의 본딩을 통해서만 가능하다고 생각했다. 로난이 그를 사랑해서가 아니라, 그가 다른 사람을 선택하도록 허락할 수 없기 때문에. 키스는 의미를 가졌고, 그들이 공유한 그 연결은 (또는 스톤이 흡수될 때 공유되었거나) 가치를 지녔다. 전통과 규율로 이루어진 로난의 세계에서, 그것들은 큰 의미를 주었기 때문이다. 그는 이제 퀼을 소유한다. 퀼은 그의 것이고 그는 홀로 였다. 영원히. 그러니 로난은 안전할 것이다.

>아니야!< 퀼이 저항하려 했다. >아니라고, 날 그렇게 소유할 수는 없어. 난 네 소유가 아니야! 그럴 순 없어! 난 노예가 아니고, 네가 내킬 때마다 취할 수 없어! 네 배든 침대든 어디든! 내가 거기에 날 묶어 두게 놔둘 것 같아? 절대 아니야! 이 미친 놈아! 그건 미친 짓이야! 난 물건이 아니라고! 날 그렇게 가질 순 없는 거야! 나도 이렇게 말할 수 있다고! 이 미친 자식, 대체 뭐가 문제야? 그건 내 인생이야! 내 거라니까! 네 게 아니라 내 거! 내 마음을 원한다면 망할 내 친구나 되란 말이야 이 개자식아! 날 사랑하라고! 날 사랑하면 네 게 될 거야! 간단하잖아! 왜 그러지 않는 건데 이 망할 자식아! 날 사랑해, 망할!<

그의 분노가 내면에서 폭발했다. 퀼은 로난을 자신의 정신으로부터 밀어냈다. 그가 자신의 뺨에서떨어질 때까지, 그리고 그 연결이 끝날 때까지 정신적으로 차고, 주먹질을 했다. 헐떡이며, 퀼은 그를 바라보았다.  
“이 개 같은 자식.” 퀼이 눈을 크게 뜨고 읖조렸다. “개자식아!”

그는 로난의 얼굴에 주먹을 내질렀으나 스톤이 역장을 펼치며 그를 보호했다.

“절대 날 가지게 두지 않을 거야!” 퀼이 비틀거리며 악을 썼다. “역겨워. 대체 뭐가 문제냐고!”

퀼은 지금 로난과의 관계가 악화되고 있다는 것을 알았지만, 그 분노는 두 눈을 멀게 했다. 이 방에서 뛰쳐나가려 했다. 둘 다 정신을 잃거나, 죽을 수도 있다는 사실은 신경도 쓰이지 않았다. 이 곳에서 벗어나야 했다. 하지만 그는 그럴 수 없었다. 로난이 그의 손목을 붙잡고 다시 잡아당겼다.

“놔! 놓으라니까!” 퀼이 고함을 지르며 발길질을 했다.

“그 입 다물어라.” 로난이 말했다. 그의 목소리를 놀라울 만큼이나 차분했다. “너는 내가 널 잡아둔다고 해서 네 마음을 얻을 수 없을 거라는 것도 모를 거라고 생각하는건가?”

퀼은 분노에 차 그를 바라보았다. “하지만 난 네 머릿속을 봤어.” 목소리를 높였다. “네 계획을 전부 봤다고!”

“네가 그렇게 굴면 그럴지도 모르지. 진정해라.”

퀼은 씩씩거렸다. 어떻게 이렇게 침착할 수가 있는 거지. 그는 자신을 노예로 만들고 싶어한다. 그는–

로난은 퀼의 소매를 끌어올리고 그의 살갗에 손을 올렸다. 퀼은 팔을 빼려 했지만 너무 늦었다. 로난이 이미 붙잡았고 또다시 연결이 시작되었다.

이번에는, 로난이 기꺼이 모든 생각으로 길을 열어주었다. 퀼이 바로 몇 분 전에 보았던 생각의 뒷편으로 안내했다. 퀼은 뒷걸음질 치고, 눈을 감고, 도망치고 싶었다. 그것들을 다시 보지 않기 위해서. 그는 두려웠다. 욘두가 자신을 납치해온 이후로, 누군가의 소유가 된다는 것은 가장 끔찍한 악몽과도 같았다. 하지만 그는 도망칠 수 없었고 눈을 감을 수 없었다. 로난의 생각을 다시 한 번 봐야했다. 이전보다도 깊게.

그 생각은 퀼은 감금하거나, 어딘가에 묶는 것에 대한 이야기는 전혀 하지 않았다. 사실 매우 막연했다. 로난은 그런 생각을 하지 않았지만 그건 단지 그가 그럴 수 없었기 때문이었다. 그는 무엇을 해야 할지, 그리고 퀼을 어떻게 곁에 둘 수 있는지 알지 못 했다. 그의 마음을 강제할 수 없고, 퀼을 강제로 곁에 두는 건 오히려 퀼이 자신을 싫어하게 하고 비밀을 팔게 할 것이라는 사실은 알았다.

잘 생각해 보면, 로난의 생각은 매우 절망적이었다. 그는 안전해야 하니 퀼이 자신에게 충성하고, 자신의 곁에 있고 싶어해야 했다. 누군가 그의 약점과 고통을 알아서는 안 되었다. 로난이 그들과 살 수 있었던 것은 그들이 그를 강하고 잔인하고 무자비하고 가혹하게 만들었기 때문이었다. 하지만 그 사실은 누구도 알지 못하고, 본 사람도 없었다. 로난은 자신에게 치욕을 준 자들을 전부 죽였고 자신을 이긴 자는 물리쳤으며 자신에게 죄를 범한 자들은 전부 죽였다. 그는 이제 크리의 어느 누구보다도 강한 남자였다. 그러나 만일 피터가 가모라에게 그가 겪은 고통을 말하면 어떻게 될까? 그를 타노스에게 팔고 버틸 수 없을 정도로 고문하는 데에 사용한다면? 로난은 그렇게 하도록 내버려 둘 수 없었다. 하지만 어떻게? 어떻게 퀼이 그러지 않게 할 수 있지? 어떻게 하면 그렇게 퀼을 꽉 묶어 둘 수 있지? 그는 그 방법이 짐작도 되지 않았다. 누군가를 좋아해본 적도, 애정이나 이끌림을 느껴본 적도 전혀 없었다. 그 것들이 어떠한 감정인지도 알지 못 했다. 퀼의 감정을 보고 느끼긴 했지만 그것들은 로난 자신의 것이 아니었고, 퀼의 관점에서 알 뿐이었다. 퀼은 이해하기는 커녕 대충이나마 파악하는 것조차도 하지 못했다. 로난은 길을 잃었다.

로난이 이렇게 자신의 마음을 갈망하는 것을 보는 것은 슬픈 일이었다. 그 이유가 피터가 아닌, 로난 자신을 위해서, 퀼이 알고있는 것이 두려워서 였기 때문이다. 로난은 퀼이 다른 가디언즈 앞에서 겁을 먹었던 자신을 조롱하거나, 자신을 물리치기 위해 잔다르와 손을 잡을까 두려워한 것이었다. 로난은 그런 위험을 감수할 수 없었다. 퀼을 제거하거나 자신과 묶어 두는 것이 유일한 방법이었다. 그리고 퀼을 죽이는 것은 불가능했다. 그는 약속을 했고 약속을 어길 수는 없었다. 그런다면 연결을 통해 배신을 감지한 퀼이 협력을 거부할 것이었다. 그리고 스톤이 몸에서 나와 퀼과 분리된다 해도, 이미 퀼을 죽이기에는 늦었다. 퀼은 즉시 노바나 다른 누군가에게 연락을 취할 수 있을 것이다. 그건 너무 위험했다.

최소한 로난은 그렇게 확신했다. 하지만 그보다도 깊은, 깊은 곳에. 더 많은 것이 있었다. 깊고 깊은 곳에서는, 로난은 퀼을 죽이지 않기 위해 이런 변명을 하고 싶어하는 것이었다. 깊고 깊은 곳에서는, 로난은 진심으로 퀼을 그의 곁에 머물게 하고 싶었다. 퀼을 좋아하거나 사랑하기 때문이 아니라, 퀼이 그에게 준 것을 좋아하게 되었기 때문이었다.

그들이 공유하고 있던 연결 고리가 로난에게로 영향을 미치기 시작한 참이었다. 퀼이 보고 느꼈던 것들, 그것들이 로난을 궁금하게 만들었다. 퀼이 자신을 어떻게 믿고 헌신할 수 있 수 있었는지, 그리고 무엇보다도 피터가 어째서 자신을 그렇게 신경을 썼던 건지. 그 테란은 그 연결에서 보고 경험했던 로난의 모든 것들을 보고 겁을 먹거나 로난을 경멸하지 않았다. 정반대였다. 그로 인해 퀼은 로난을 연민하게 되었다. 로난은 퀼이 자신을 불쌍히 여기거나, 자기가 겪은 일을 보고 마음이 상할 이유를 보지 못했기 때문에 그 이유를 알 수 없었으나, 퀼은 그러는 것 같았다. 그건 퀼이 로난이 더 나은 대우를 받을 가치가 있다고 생각했기 때문이었다. 로난이 사랑 받고, 인정받고, 보호받아야 하며. 누구든지 어떤 이유에서든 그에게 치욕을 주거나, 때리고 적에게 맞서는 무기로 이용할 수는 없었다. 로난은 소중한 존재였다. 집행자로서가 아니라 로난이기 때문에.

로난은 자신의 삶을 다르게 인식하고 있었기 때문에 퀼의 이런 생각에 매우 혼란스러워 했다. 그는 자신의 삶과, 자신이 이룬 일들을 자랑스러워 했고 이용당하거나 학대 당했다고 생각하지 않았다. 하지만 퀼이 보여준 이 순수하고 진심 어린 관심은 어째서인지 기분이 좋았다. 이전에는 그 누구도, 어느 한 명도 자신을 좋아한 적이 없었다. 로난은 그를 좋아하는 사람이라는 개념이 점점 더 마음에 들었다. 그것은 그를 기분 좋게 했다. 무언가를 위해 싸우지 않고 공짜로 얻을 수 있는 것이 그저 그가 그 자신이라는 이유 때문이라는 것은 정말 즐거운 일이었다. 그러니 퀼을 자신의 곁에 두는 것이 더 나은 선택지였다. 퀼은 이 결정에 감사하며 이런 즐거움을 더 제공해야 했다. 여전히 토가 나올 정도로 이기적이었지만, 어찌 보면 슬프기도 했다. 누군가 자신이 갈망하는 것이 우정이라는 사실도 직시하지 못한 채 우정을 갈망하는 것은.

로난은 퀼이 이런 모든 감정들을 파헤치고 분석하는 것을 보고 화가 나기 시작했다. 그건 그 감정들이 마음에 들지 않아 마음 속 깊이 묻어 버리고 변명과 핑계로 덮은 감정들이었다. 그는 퀼이 자신이 감당할 수 없는 이상한 감정과 생각들을 발견하기를 바란 게 아니었다. 단지 진정하기를 원했을 뿐이었다.

퀼은 로난이 팔을 쥐었던 손을 떼려고 한다고 느꼈다. 하지만 재빨리 생각해 그를 제지했다. >한마디만 하면 돼.< 생각했다. >솔직하게 말하면, 네 곁에 있을게.<  
로난이 손을 뗐다. 그리고 연결이 끊어졌다. 보라색 안개가 걷히자 퀼은 로난의 보랏빛 눈을 들여다 보았다.

“이제 알겠군.” 그가 무뚝뚝하게 들리는 목소리로 말했다. 퀼의 생각은 무시한 채였다. “그 꿈이 무엇이었는지 말해주겠다.”


	27. The Dream

퀼이 눈을 깜빡였다. “본거야?” 하고 물었다. “어떤 꿈이었는지 봤다고?”

로난이 고개를 끄덕였다. “그래.” 그가 대답했다. “이해하기 어려워서 내가 제대로 이해했는지는 모르겠지만. 스톤이 사원 때문에 자극을 받았다. 그걸 인식하고 가져다 놓은 것이 누구인지 기억하고 있다. 그리고 그걸 네게 말해주고자 한 거다.”

“뭐하러?” 퀼은 당황해서 질문을 했다. “그게 중요해? 우리 몸에서 스톤을 빼내는 데 도움이 될까? 그게 스톤이 원하는 거야? 그 사람들을 찾아서 도와 달라고 해야 하나? 그 사람들이 스톤을 통제할 수 있는 거야? 그 사람들-”

“넌 잠깐이라도 입을 다물지 않으면 안되는건가?” 로난이 으르렁거렸다. “지금 말하려던 참이었다.”

“아. 응, 미안. 계속해줘.”

로난이 인상을 쓰고 그를 쳐다보았다. 퀼은 처음에는 그게 화가 난 표정이라고 생각했지만, 이젠 걱정스럽다는 표정에 가깝다는 것을 눈치챘다.

“왜 그래?” 그렇게 물었다가 잠시 후 퀼은 아까 닿아 있을 때 그 답을 찾아보지 못한 자신에게 욕을 퍼부었다. 로난의 계획에 너무 정신이 팔려 있었다. 또는 로난이 답을 얻어낸 출처가 퀼이 평범하게 알고 있는 정보이기 때문에 로난의 뇌에서는 찾아낼 수 없었던 것일지도 모른다. 퀼은 단지 접근을 하지 못 했을 뿐이고. “무슨 문제라도 있어?”

로난은 잠시 말이 없다가, 마침내 이렇게 말했다. : “이 스톤을 이 곳으로 가져온 자는 아주 강력한 존재였다. 아주 오래 전, 이 스톤이 다른 자들에 의해 파괴와 파멸을 위해 이용되기 전에는 그자도 이 스톤의 힘을 사용했었다. 그 스톤은 그를 옛주인으로 기억하며 그에게 끌리고 있다.”

“그래서? 빨리 말해봐, 그게 누군데? 우리가 찾을 수 있으려나?”

로난의 인상이 더욱 구겨졌다. 그것이 퀼을 거의 미치게 만들었다.

“말해!” 퀼이 그에게 말했다. “제발 좀! 빨리 말하라니까!”

“네 아버지.” 로난이 대답했다. “그리고 스톤은 네 안에서 그를 보고 있다.”

퀼은 충격에 빠져 크리를 쳐다 보았다. 너무 당황해서 숨을 쉬는 것도, 눈을 감는 것도 잊었다. 아니야. 이럴 순 없어. 아니야. 아니야. 아니야. “아니야. 아니야. 아니라고!”

퀼이 벌떡 일어나려 했지만 로난이 피터의 무릎을 눌러 일어나지 못하게 했다. “진정해라.” 그가 말했다.

“아니, 진정 못 해!” 퀼이 거부했다. “그럴 리가 없어! 내 아버지는 어느날 지구에 놀러왔다가 우리 엄마를 임신시키고 도망간 우주 쓰레기였어! 그 자식 혼자 다시 떠날 때는, 엄마한테는 나랑, 종양덩어리가 있었지. 우린 둘 뿐이었고, 그게 그 자식이라고! 쓰레기에 멍청한 얼간이! 내 안에 그 사람 흔적은 유전자 빼고는 없어!”

“진정해라.” 로난이 반복했다.

“문제없이 파워 스톤을 쓸 수 있던 사람이 엄마랑 더 오래 있을 수는 없었던 거야? 겨우 9년만이라도? 그 자식처럼 불사인 것도 아니었는데! 충분히 가능했을걸? 아니면 같이 데려갔어도 됐잖아! 그게 대체 뭐가 힘들다고!”

“피터.”

퀼은 계속해서 고함을 지르고 싶었지만, 로난의 입에서 처음으로 나온 그의 이름은 -피터, 퀼이 아니라. 정말 로난이 그를 피터라고 불렀다. – 퀼을 놀래켜 조용히 시키기에 충분했다.

“그 이야기가 아니다.” 퀼이 마침내 말을 멈춘 것을 본 로난이 말을 이었다. “스톤도 나도 네가 네 생물학적인 아버지와 같다고 하지 않았다. 그 행동을 긍정한 자도 없다. 하지만 그 남자의 피는 네 혈관에 흐르고 있다. 아마 그의 능력과 힘도 마찬가지일 것이다. 스톤은 네가 주인과 닮았다고 생각해서 네 몸으로 들어간 것이다. 그런데 내 몸이 길을 가로막고 혼란을 일으켰지. 네 아비가 주인이었기 때문에 너는 스톤의 주인인 것이다. 그는 스톤을 사용했다. 스톤은 그에게 복종했고. 네게도 복종할 것이다.”

퀼은 입을 열었다가 다시 다물었다. 뜻밖의 일에 어안이 벙벙했다. 무슨 말을 해야 할지 알 수가 없었다. 처음 로난의 계획을 알았는데, 그는 자신의 아버지가 -퀼이 30년 내내 증오하고 그가 자신과 자신의 불쌍한 어머니에게 몹쓸짓을 한- 강하고, 스톤을 다룰 수 있는 고대의 존재이며, 그리고 지금은 그가 오브를 컨트롤할 수 있을 거라고 말하고 있었다. 그게 뭐라고 불리든. 아마 오브는 아니겠지만. 하지만 티반은 그렇게 불렀고 (짐작하기로는 오브 안에 들어있어서 그랬을 것 같지만) 그래서 퀼도 그렇게 불렀다. 어쨌든, 모든 것이 너무 과했다. 퀼은 반응을 할 수가 없었다.

로난은 퀼이 스톤에게 당장 그들의 몸에서 떠나라고 명령하기를 바라는 것처럼 그를 쳐다보았다. 하지만 퀼은 그럴 수 없었다. 움직이지도 못했다. 퀼은 생각조차도 할 수 없었다.

“물이 필요해.” 그가 마침내 속삭였다. “그리고 공기도.”

로난의 표정에 실망과 짜증이 섞여 들었다. 그러나 퀼이 보급품을 둔 곳에 손을 뻗어, 깨끗한 물이 있는 병을 건네 주었다. 빗물도 마실만큼 모였지만 먼저 물을 여과해야 했고 지금은 그럴 시간이 없었다.

퀼은 병을 쥐고 재빨리 한모금 마시고 벽에 기대었다. 갑자기 피로가 엄습했다. 빌어먹을. 이 모든 상황이 너무나 터무니 없었다.

“그래도 그 놈은 내 아버지가 아니야.” 그가 눈을 감으며, 중얼거렸다. “아버지라고 생각하지도 않아.” 

퀼은 심지어 아버지도 원하지 않았다. 엄마를 그렇게 혼자, 자식과 병만 두고 남겨두고 간 게 어떤 사람일지 생각하고 싶지도 않았다. 엄마가 아플 때, 항상 병원에서 그에 대한 이야기를 할 때, 그녀가 죽을 때. 그는 그 자리에 없었다. 그녀는 그 없이 혼자 퀼을 키우고 혼자 힘으로 발버둥 쳐야했다. 그래, 그녀의 가족이 도움을 주긴 했지만, 그건 그의 책임이고, 그의 과업. 아니, 의무였다. 꼭 그래야 했다. 그것보다 중요한 일은 이 세상에 아무것도 없었다. 아무것도. 멍청한 스톤에 대한 일이라고 할지라도. 그리고 퀼은 스톤이 자신을 자신의 아버지라고 생각하는 것을 원하지 않았다. 스톤이 자신의 소유라고 생각하지 않기를 바랐다. 그는 그의 아버지를 증오했고 그와는 어떠한 일도 함께 하고 싶지 않았다. 엄마를 버린 개자식과는 말이다. 그녀가 그를 사랑했다 하더라도. 정말. 정말로.

그는 로난이 일어나는 소리를 들었지만 눈은 뜨지 않았다. 로난은 퀼을 혼자 두기 위해 방을 나갔다. 가까이 있어야 하니 아마 옆방에 앉아있을 것이었다. 퀼은 그에게 고마움을 느꼈다. 비록 피터를 위한 것이라기 보다는 아마 로난 자신을 위한 것이겠지만. 하지만 퀼은 스스로를 위한 시간이 필요했다. 자신의 감정과 생각을 정리할 시간이.

그리고 몇시간 동안, 퀼은 눈을 감고 자리에 앉아 방금 변화를 겪은 자신의 삶에 적응하려고 애를 썼다.


	28. Nothing Can Harm You

마침내 퀼은 자리에서 일어나 로난을 찾아 옆방으로 걸어갔다. 바닥에 누워 자고 있는 로난을 오른쪽 방에서 발견할 수 있었다. 여전히 등을 벽에 붙이고 있었다. 퀼이 방에 들어서자 로난이 눈을 떴다. 퀼이 그의 건너편에 앉아 시선을 마주쳤다.

“안녕.” 그가 말했다. “아까 일은 사과할게. 생각할 시간이 필요했어.”

로난이 고개를 살짝 끄덕였다. 그는 보랏빛 눈에는 또다시 기대감이 비쳤다. 퀼은 한숨을 쉬었다.

“해보긴 했는데 미안.” 퀼이 사과했다. “스톤에게 떠나라고 말해봤는데 효과는 없었어. 뭘 말하거나생각하거나 해서 어떻게 내 말을 듣게 해야 하는지도 모르겠고. 빼낼 수가 없어. 지금은. 미안.”

로난의 얼굴에 그림자가 드리웠다. “괜찮다.” 로난은 퀼에게 화를 내지 않으려고 노력한듯, 느리게 말했다. “계속 시도해봐라. 알아낼 수 있을 것이다.” 그건 격려가 아니라 명령이었다.

퀼은 고개만 끄덕였다. 말다툼을 하기에는 감정적으로 너무 지치고 무기력했다. 지난 몇시간은 그에게 악몽과도 같았다. 심지어 울기까지 했다. 위로라도 받고 싶은 마음에 믹스테이프가 끔찍할 정도로 듣고싶었지만, 그건 이 곳에 없었다. 가모라나, 심지어는 로켓이라도. 대화를 나누고 싶었지만 이 곳에는 그의 친구들도 하나 없었다. 퀼은 너무도 외롭고 길을 잃은 기분이었다. 누군가와 껴안고 싶었다.

퀼은 여전히 바닥에 누워 있는 로난을 쳐다보았다. 이제 의심스러운 눈초리로 퀼을 보고 있었다. 테란의 눈에 드러나는 감정을 읽는 것은 어렵지 않았다.

“나 좀 안아줄 수 있어?” 퀼이 중얼거렸다. “크리족들이 그러지 않는 것도 알고 네가 신경쓰지 않는 다는 것도 알지만 지금은 그게 필요해서…”

로난이 미간을 찌푸리고 있었다. 그는 아마 자신이 얼마나 퀼이 자신에게 충성스러워 지기를 바라는지, 그리고 이 상황이 그렇게 만들 수 있는 좋은 기회일지 생각했을 것이다. 또한 그들 사이에는 더 이상 부술 금기도 남아 있지 않았다.

잠시 후 그는 팔을 들어 퀼을 안아 주었다. 퀼은 그가 공감하거나 동정을 해서 그런 것이 아니라는 것을 았지만 -로난은 아마 그런 감정은 전혀 느끼지 못 했을 것이었다.- 그는 신경 쓰지 않았다. 그냥 안겨 있어야 했다.

퀼은 로난의 옆에 몸을 눕히고 그의 가슴과 배의 셔츠 주름에 얼굴을 묻었다. 아직 조금 축축하긴 했지만 많이 젖은 건 아니었다. 거슬리지 않았다.

로난은 팔로 퀼의 몸을 감싸고 안고 있었지만, 힘을 주지 않아서 퀼은 짓눌리지 않았다. 대신 퀼은 자신을 감싸고 있는 단단한 파란색 팔의 무게가 느껴졌고 강한 몸에 둘러싸인 기분이 들었다. 퀼은 안심이 되었다. 그렇게 로난의 몸에 안겨 있을 때는 어떤 것도 그를 해칠 수 없었다. 무엇도 이 보호를 부술 수는 없을 것이었다.

퀼은 눈을 감고 숨을 깊게 들이쉬었다. 셔츠에서는 젖은 직물 냄새가 났지만, 그 밑에선 그가 이제는 아주 잘 아는, 로난의 몸 냄새가 풍겼다. 마음이 편해졌다. 그래, 로난은 미친 놈이고 여전히 위험하고, 완전히 정상은 아니었다. 하지만 누군가 이렇게 보호해준다면, 무엇이 위험이 될 수 있을까?

퀼은 눈을 감고 긴장을 풀었다. 여전히 그의 아버지나 인피니티 스톤에 대한 상황은 변하지 않았지만, 긴장을 풀기 위해 그 생각을 치워 버리는 것에는 도움이 되었다. 그 일들은 나중에 처리할 것이다. 어떻게든 그럭저럭 해내겠지. 어쨌든 퀼은 그것들을 바꿀 수는 없었다. 그러니 어떻게든 처리하는 것이 유일한 길이었다. 그러기 위한 힘을 찾아서 극복해낼 수 있을 것이었다. 전부 괜찮았다. 모든 것이 괜찮았다.

다시 몇시간이 지나고, 이제 퀼은 길을 잃지 않았다.


	29. Being Stuck

퀼은 불현듯 허기를 느꼈다. 아무것도 먹지 않고 하루 종일, 혹은 그보다도 시간이 흘렀음이 분명했다. 마음이 진정되니 -로난에게 안긴 것이 확실히 도움이 되었다.- 다시 신체적인 욕구가 느껴지는 모양이었다. 그리고 퀼의 몸은 이렇게 외치고 있었다. : 배고파!

“로난?” 그는 로난이 자고 있는지 아닌지 알 수 없어 속삭였다. 왜 부르냐는 듯 되묻는 콧소리가 돌아와 그가 잠들지 않았다는 걸 알았다. “고마워. 이제 놔줘도 돼.”

로난이 팔을 풀었고 퀼이 몸을 일으켜 앉았다. 몇시간 동안이나 그의 옆에 누워 있었더니 팔다리가 뻣뻣해져서 그것 만으로도 몸이 쑤시는 것 같았다. 기지개를 피자 몸에서 우드득하는 소리가 났다.

“나 배고파.” 그가 목을 주무르며 한숨을 내쉬었다. “너도 뭣 좀 먹을래?”

“좋다.” 로난도 일어나 자리에 앉았다.

“가져올게.” 퀼이 자리에서 일어섰다. 떠나기 전, 다시 로난을 내려다보며 말했다. “고마워.” 그가 다시 말했다. “정말로.” 

“괜찮다.” 로난이 대답했다. 그는 약간 불편해하는 것 같았다.

퀼은 그를 보고 미소를 지었다. 물론 로난이 미소로 대답해주지는 않았지만. 퀼은 로난이 어린 시절 이후로 웃어본 적이 없다는 것을 알고 있었다. 웃음은 크리의 것이 아니었으니까.

퀼은 돌아서서 다른 방에 들어가 음식과 물을 챙겼다. 보급품의 양은 그리 많지 않았다. 아마 며칠이면 동이 날 것 같았다.

“혹시 너 오르오니 잡을 수 있어?” 퀼이 돌아와서 로난의 건너편에 앉으며 그에게 물었다.

로난이 눈썹을 들어올렸다. “내가 왜 그래야 하지?”하고 반문했다.

“식량이 겨우 몇 일치 밖에 안 남았어. 난 굶고 싶지 않다고. 그리고 난 -오, 잠깐만! 내가 전에 여기 왔을 때 한 마리 잡았었어. 잘 됐다. 굶어죽지는 않겠네. 내가 할게. 퀼 대원이 이렇게 활약합니다.”

로난이 그를 빤히 쳐다보았다. “다시 떠들어대기 시작한 모양이군.” 그는 그렇게 말하고 음식을 잡았다. 그 사실에 대해 그리 기뻐하는 것 같지는 않았다.

“아니, 그냥 풀 죽어 있는 건 질리길래. 나랑 어울리지도 않고.” 퀼이 음식을 한 입 베어 먹었다. “하지만 다시 진지하게 돌아와보자면” 라고 퀼이 입에 가득 음식을 물고 중얼거렸다. “내가 구조 요청은 하지 않겠다고 약속했었지만 우린 지금 여기 갇혀있는거잖아. 너도 배 봤지? 그거 타고는 아무 데도 못갈텐데. 그러니까 다른 사람을 불러서 찾아 달라고 하는게 좋을 것 같아, 그 전에 그럴 수 있을까부터가 문제지만. 그러니까 가서 쓸 수 있는게 좀 있나 찾-”

“어디에!” 로난이 날카롭게 말했다. “노바에 연락해서 우리를 데려가고 나를 가두라고?”

“어우 야, 진정 좀 해봐. 왜 화를 내고 그래.” 퀼이 양 손을 들고 로난을 달랬다. “노바를 부르지도 않고 그게 누구라도 널 가두지 않겠다고 약속할게. 어쨌든 여기에서 벗어나기는 해야 할 거 아니야.”

로난은 화가 나서 입을 앙 다물었다.

“다른 방법이 있어?” 퀼이 물었다. 로난이 언젠가 저 입술을 깨물기라도 한다면, 아마 그건 퀼의 죽음의 징조가 될지도 모른다.

로난은 그를 바라 보았다. 매우 분노하고, 입을 다물고 있었지만, 대답은 하지 못 했다.

“그냥 돌아보면서 쓸만한게 있나 찾아보자.” 퀼이 제안했다. ”잘하면 우주선을 수리할 도구를 찾을 수 있을지도 모르지. 아니면 멀쩡한 우주선이 있을 수도 있고. 아니면 다른 사람한테 연락할 수단이라거나. 그리고,” 로난의 얼굴이 어두워지자 퀼이 재빨리 덧붙였다. “노바에는 절대 연락하지 않겠다고 맹세할게. 그게 작동해서 크리에 연락하면 너한테도 좋잖아. 아니면 그냥 내 친구들한테 할 수도 있고. 절대 걔네가 널 가두지 않을 거라고 약속해. 응? 정말로, 그럴 일은 없을거야. 맹세할게.”

로난은 여전히 기뻐 보이지 않았다.

“새로운 거래를 하자.” 퀼이 제안했다. “넌 날 죽이거나 가두지 않을 거고. 그리고 난 무슨 일이 있어도 널 다른 사람에게 넘기지 않을 거야. 네가 그걸 지켜준다면. 알겠어? 그리고 우리가 이 돌에서 벗어날 때까지 네가 내 친구가 되어준다면, -스톤을 다루는 법을 알게 될 때까지.라는 의미였다- 나도 전적으로 너한테 충성한다고 약속할게. 스타로드의 이름을 걸고.”

로난은 오랫동안 생각하는 듯 했으나, 마침내 고개를 끄덕였다. “동의한다.”라고 그가 말했다.

“좋아!” 퀼이 로난을 보고 웃었다. ”이제 밥부터 먹고 둘러보자. 다른 도움이 될 만한 걸 찾을 수도 있을 거야. 그리고 화장실도 급하거든. 아까는 아래층에 있는 구멍에 쌌는데 오줌눌만한 곳은 아니더라.

로난은 그의 입을 다물게 하려고 당장이라도 달려들 것처럼 퀼을 바라보았으나, 퀼은 입을 다물 것 같은 분위기가 아니였다. 그래서 그는 홀로 침묵을 유지하며 음식을 먹었다.


	30. A Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 세상에 나쁜 로난은 없다?

둘은 식사를 끝내고 밖으로 나가기 위해 일어섰다. 그들이 방금 있었던 방처럼, 대부분의 방은 아무것도 없이 비어 있었다. 어떤 방은 천장이나 바닥이 무너져서 들어갈 수 없었고, 어느 방에는 여전히 테이블이나 의자, 옷장 같은 가구가 남아있기도 했다. 스크린, 플랫폼이나 제어패드 같은 것들이 바닥이나 벽에 설치되어 있기도 했다. 퀼이 전부 만져 보았지만 어느 것도 작동하지 않았다. 그들은 건물을 전부 둘러본 후 다음 건물로 이동했다. 하지만 처음 건물과 별다른 점은 없었다. 결국 몇시간 동안 조사한 끝에, 퀼은 통신 센터 역할였던 것 같은 커다란 방 바닥에 털썩 주저앉았다.

“이게 끝이야.” 퀼이 칭얼거렸다. “이제 한발짝도 더 못 걷겠어. 지치고 다 짜증난다고. 이 건물에는 우리가 쓸만한게 아무 것도 없어.”

“아직 전부 확인해본 건 아니다.” 로난이 낡은 스크린과 컨트롤 테이블과 패드들을 보며 말했다. “그리고 이 방도 마찬가지지. 이것들 중 하나 정도는 온전히 작동할지도 모른다.”

“그럴지도 모르지.” 퀼이 불만스럽게 따라했다. 퀼은 지금 기분이 좋지 않았다. 수색은 소득이 없었고 아버지와 스톤에 대한 생각이 또 다시 그를 괴롭히기 시작했다. 낙담한 나머지 정신적인 울타리가 무너져 버렸고 그로 인해 낙관적인 생각은 사라져버렸다.

“일어나서 나를 도와라.” 로난이 명령했다.

“그러고 싶지 않아.” 퀼이 거절했다. “그건 내일도 할 수 있잖아. 지금은 더 이상 뭘 찾거나 해볼 생각이 들지가 안 든다고.”

로난은 무언가 말하려고 입을 열었지만, 그 순간 퀼이 자신의 곁에 있도록 만들어야 하며 그러기 위해서는 잘 대하는 편이 좋다는 것을 기억해냈다. 또한, 퀼은 인피니티 스톤을 다루는 힘이 있었으므로 그의 편으로 두는 것이 좋은 생각이었다. 로난은 내키지 않는 듯 으르렁거리며 퀼의 옆에 앉았다.

“고마워.” 퀼이 병에 든 물을 한 모금 마시며 말했다. 퀼은 물을 마시고 싶거나 음식을 먹고 싶을 때마다 돌아갈 필요가 없도록 모든 것을 가지고 다녔다.

“여기 있는 것들 중 몇 개 정도는 우리에게 도움이 될지도 모른다.” 로난은 생각에 잠겨 큰 소리로 말했다. “낡고 오랫동안 사용되지도 않았지만, 수리하면 움직일 수도 있다.”

“그래, 어쩌면.” 퀼이 피곤한 목소리로 동의했다. “적어도 우리가 지금까지 본 통신 시스템 중에서는 제일 낫지.”

로난이 고개를 끄덕였다. “너는 먼저 자도록 해라.” 그가 말했다. “그 동안 조금 확인해보도록 하지.”

퀼은 기분이 나쁘지 않았더라면 자신에게 잘해주려는 갑작스러운 로난의 시도에 웃음을 터트렸을 것이다. 로난은 분명 다정함이라는 것을 어떻게 행하는지도 모르고, 심지어는 친절한 말을 해보려고 한 적도 없었을 것이고, 그에게는 그 단어가 불쾌하고 혐오스럽게 들렸을 것이었다. 그러니 그는 전혀 친절하게 굴고 싶지 않을 것이다. 그럼에도 결국 그는 퀼을 동료로 삼는 것이, 그리고 친구가 되는 편이 낫다는 것을 이해한 것이다. 이제 상황이 180도 달라졌다.

“너도 자지 그래.” 퀼이 눈을 비비며 말했다. “내일 같이 점검하자.”

“둘 중에 하나는 깨어 있어야 한다.” 로난이 거절했다.

“뭐하러? 이 망할 행성에는 우리 밖에 없는데. 그게 우리 문제라고. 우릴 해칠 사람도 없고. 그리고 어차피 넌 말도 안 되게 얕게 자니까 그런 일이 생기면 바로 일어날걸.”

로난은 불쾌한듯 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 그는 경계를 풀고 느긋하게 잠이 들기에는 뼈속까지 전사였다. 특히 이렇게 낯선 행성에서는. 눈 앞에 있는 이 남자는 정말 엉망진창이었다.

“그리고” 그가 말을 더했다. “네가 방을 뛰어 다니면서 기계들을 점검하면 내가 어떻게 잠을 잘 수 있겠어. 넌 고삐 풀린 망아지처럼 조심성이 없잖아. 우리 제발 잠이나 자자.”

로난이 입을 내밀었다. 그는 명령 받는 것을 싫어했고, 자신의 계획에 반대하는 제안을 싫어했으며, 그가 원치 않는 모든 것을 싫어했다. 또한 그는 고삐 풀린 망아지가 무엇인지도 알지 못 했다. 퀼은 로난이 지은 그 귀여운, 토라진 얼굴을 보니 조금 힘이 난다는 것을 인정해야 했다.

“부탁할게.” 퀼이 이번에는 조금 더 부드러운 목소리로 말했다. “같이 자고나서 내일 확인해 보자.”

로난이 고개를 돌려 자신을 쳐다보자, 퀼은 작게 미소를 지었다. 퀼은 여전히 이 모든 것이 끝난 후에도 살아있기 위해,라는 자신을 위한 이유로 로난과 친해지고 싶은 것이었지만, 그런 이기적인 이유가 아닌, 로난이 자신과 친구가 되고 싶어하기 때문이기도 했고. 지금에 와서는 단순히 그 바보같은 파란 얼굴이 좋아서 이기도 했다. 어떤 이유에서든. 하지만 남은 인생을 그와 함께할 만큼은 아니어서, 로난은 계속 그렇게 굴어야 할 것이었다.

“알겠다.” 로난이 으르렁거렸다. “하지만 넌 내 뒤에서 자야 한다.”

퀼은 순간 그 말이 무슨 의미인지 이해할 수 없었지만, 이내 놀라서 눈을 깜빡일 수밖에 없었다. 로난은 항상, 항상 벽을 등지고 잠이 든다. 특히 이런 알 수 없는 장소에서는. 호의, 아니, 퀼을 자신의 등 뒤에 재운다는 것은 그가 줄 수 있는 가장 큰 선물이었다. 그것은 그가 자신의 몸을 방패로 퀼을 지키고, 테란은 벽과 로난의 몸으로 동시에 보호받는다는 의미였다. 그리고 또한 로난이 퀼을 자신의 등 뒤에 재울 정도로 믿고 있다는 뜻이었다. 평소 칼침을 맞지 않으려고 벽에 밀어붙이고 자던 바로 그 등 말이다. 그는 퀼을 위해 자신을 무방비하게 내보였다. 크리에게 이것은 희생과도 같은 행동이었다.

퀼은 이것을 깨닫자 심장이 뛰어오르는 것 같았고 모든 부정적인 감정들은 밀려 사라졌다.

“그럴 필요는 없는데.” 그가 로난이 자신을 위해 무슨 짓을 하려는지 깨닫고는 여전히 놀라움에서 벗어나지 못하고 작은 목소리로 속삭였다.

로난은 성이 난 얼굴을 하고는 투덜거렸다. “나도 안다.”

퀼은 로난이 스톤을 빼내기 위해 퀼이 필요하고, 퀼이 자신에게 충성하지 않으면 적에게 그의 비밀을 팔까 그랬을 수도 있다는 것은 알고 있었다. 하지만 그것은 그에게 있어 정말 엄청난 일이었고, 몸과 정신은 피곤했으므로. 퀼은 자기도 모르게 로난에게 다가가 그의 얼굴을 잡아당기고. 입을 맞추었다.


	31. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 성적묘사로 인해 프라이베터를 통해 성인에게만 공개합니다.  
> 1.본문에 있는 privatter 링크에 접속  
> 2.포스타입에서 성인인증을 완료한 아이디로 로그인  
> 3.> https://want-gog.postype.com/post/1050743 < 링크 본문에 있는 ao3 성인글 조회 비밀번호를 입력  
> 게시자는 성인으로서 할 수 있는 모든 조치를 취했으며 편법을 통해 성인이 아닌 미성년자가 해당 글을 보았다 하더라도 어떠한 책임도 질 이유가 없습니다.

http://privatter.net/p/3354395


	32. Getting To Work

잠에서 깨어난 퀼은 눈을 뜨고 로난을 바라보았다. 로난이 깨어 있는지 알 수 없었다. 그는 잠들기 전과 똑같은 자세로 미동도 없이 누워있었다. 반면 퀼은 로난이 내준 공간을 여기저기 굴러다녔던 게 틀림없었다. 자는 동안 로난의 얼굴이든, 몸이든 어디에라도 주먹을 날리지 않은 것이 대단한 일이었다.

퀼은 조용히 하품을 하며 일어나 자리에 앉아 손으로 머리를 빗어 정리했다. 딱딱한 바닥에 누워 잠을 잔 바람에 등과 목이 아팠고 쑤셔오는 엉덩이는 로난과의 하드섹스는 좋은 선택이 아니었다고 외치는듯 했지만 아기처럼 푹 잔 퀼에게 그 외침은 무의미했다.

그는 로난이 아직도 잠을 자고 있는 건지 확인하려고 로난에게 몸을 기울였다. 로난의 눈은 감겨있었다. 아, 눈이 깜빡였다. 퀼의 행동이 그를 깨웠거나 이미 깨어 있었지만 게으름을 부린 모양이었다. 퀼은 웃음을 지었다. 어쩌면 이렇게 기분이 좋을 수 있을까. 그래, 퀼의 아버지는 인피니티 스톤을 다룰 수 있는 힘을 가진 개자식이었다. 그래서 뭐? 그는 누가 뭐래도 엄청난 개자식이었다. 그래서 그 힘을 물려받은 게 멋진 일이 아니라고? 어쩌면 퀼은 타노스에게로 날라가 그 못생긴 얼굴을 날려 버릴 수도 있을 것이었다. 그리고 사람들은 자신들을 보호해준 대가로 막대한 돈을 지불할 것이었다. 솔직히 말해 나쁜 일은 아니었다.

“굿모닝, 선샤인.” 퀼이 흥얼거렸다. “예쁜 눈을 뜨고 멋진 아침 식사와 함께 하루를 시작하자.”

로난이 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 그에겐 짜증나는 시작이었다.

“왜, 이 삐죽아. 그 다음에 장치들을 점검해보자구. 네가 그렇게 하자며? 그치?”

“지금 당장 네 펄떡이는 심장을 꺼내 주먹으로 으깨버리고 싶군.” 로난이 답했다.

“안 그럴 거잖아.” 그렇게 말한 퀼이 로난의 위에 올라타서 남은 말을 이어갔다. “내가 너와 친구가 돼서 영원히 함께 있기를 원하면서. 그렇게 못되게 굴면 절대 그럴 일은 없을걸?”

로난은 화가 난 맹수 같은 소리를 냈지만 퀼의 말이 옳았기 때문에 별다른 말은 하지 못 했다. 퀼은 어제 먹었던 음식을 가져와 과일을 한 입 베어 물었다.

“어서 먹어, 안 그럼 내가 전부 먹어버릴거야.”

로난은 일어나 앉았다. 하루가 시작된 지 얼마 지나지도 않았는데 그는 벌써 화와 짜증에 입을 다물었다. 로난은 퀼을 죽일 수 없어서 -신체적으로나 정신적으로나- 미칠 것 같았다. 분노를 표출하는 것이 로난이 분노를 다루는 유일한 방법이었고 그것이 저지당하는 것은 유쾌하지 못 했다. 그리고 그의 안에는 많은 화가 쌓였으니. 로난은 아주 작은 거슬림에도 민감하게 반응할 터였다. 아주 작은 실수에도 말이다.

퀼이 로난에게 먹을 것을 던졌고 로난이 그것을 잡아냈다.

로난이 설명했다. “기계들은 내가 혼자 점검하겠다. 그 동안 네 녀석은 스톤을 다루는 연습을 해라.”

퀼이 얼굴을 찌푸리고 거절했다. “하지만 그건 지루한걸. 이미 해봤지만 안 됐다고.”

“그러면 다시 하도록 해라.”

으. 로난과는 말이 통하지 않았다.

“그래, 그래.” 퀼은 반쯤 앓는 소리를 냈다. “너 혼자 다 하는 동안 난 여기 앉아서 구경이나 하면 되는거지?”

로난이 매섭게 노려보았다. 그는 농담을 하지 않았다.

퀼은 두 손을 들고 항복했다. “알겠어!” 제창했다. “해볼게. 약속이야. 여기 앉아서 될 때까지 해볼게. 됐지?”  
로난이 고개를 끄덕이고는 식사를 시작했다. 물론, 옳은 건 로난이었다. 언젠가는 이 스톤을 몸에서 빼내야 했다. 앉아서 멍청한 스톤과 커뮤니케이션을 가져보려고 노력하는 것은 여전히 재밌는 일은 아니었지만, 퀼은 더 이상 말싸움을 하지 않고 식사를 끝냈다. 그런 다음 어제 로난과 함께 발견했던 화장실에 들어가 -정신을 잃지 않기 위해 로난과 동행했지만 함께 들어가지는 않고 번갈아 가며 문 앞에서 서로 기다렸다. – 땀과 어제 밤의 흔적들을 씻어냈다. 깨끗해진 몸으로 통신 센터로 돌아온 퀼은 또다시 벽에 등을 기대고 자리를 잡았다. 그는 한숨을 쉬고 자신이 스톤과 대화하려고 애쓰는 동안 로난이 점검할 모든 시스템들을 둘러보았다  
그리고 잠시 후 입을 열었다.  
“혹시라도 기절하면 안 되니까 멀어질거면 말해줘. 나도 느끼기는 하겠지만, 너도 느끼면 그냥 멈추고 내가 갈 때까지 기다리라고. 알겠지?”

로난은 불쾌한듯한 얼굴로 그를 쳐다보더니 몸을 돌려 첫번째 콘솔로 걸어갔다. 퀼은 그를 잠시 바라보다 눈을 감고, 이 보라색 멍청이와 멋진 대화를 나누어 보기로 했다.


	33. The News

성과는 없었다. 당연했다. 스톤은 얼간이였으니까.

퀼은 할 수 있는 모든 노력을 다했다. 집중하고 열중해서 몰두했지만 아무런 일도 일어나지 않았다. 스톤과 이어진다거나, 그런 기분도 전혀 들지 않았다. 어떤 목소리가 말을 걸지도 않았으며 특별한 느낌이 차오르지도 않았고 신경이나 근육처럼 명령을 따르는 것도 아니었다. 퀼은 이렇게 머릿속으로 명령을 떠올렸다. “이봐, 스톤아. 제발 우리 몸에서 나가줘” 하지만 스톤은 말을 듣지 않았다. 그대로 소리쳐 보기도 했지만 돌아오는 반응은 당황하는 로난 뿐이었다. 그것도 재밌기는 했지만 퀼이 의도한 건 그게 아니었다. 곧 스톤과 대화를 하려는 시도는 좌절되었고 퀼은 속으로 스톤을 저주하기 시작했다. 이 멍청한 물건은 그의 말을 들으려고도 하지 않았다. 퀼이 어떤 짓을 하더라도 말이다. 망할. 뭘 더 하란 말이야?

이젠 입으로도 스톤을 저주하고 싶었지만 로난이 커다란 방 건너편에서 그를 불렀다. 퀼은 스톤과 광석들을 비하하는 말들을 중얼거리며 몸을 일으켜 로난에게로 걸어갔다.

“아무것도 안 느껴졌는데.” 라고 로난에게 도착한 그가 말했다. “좀 더 멀어져도 됐을걸.”

“이건 제대로 작동할 거다.” 로난이 퀼의 말은 무시한 채 말했다. “케이블은 좀 망가졌지만 나머지는 아직 멀쩡하다.”

퀼이 콘솔을 응시했다. 그리고 낮게 물었다. “정말?” 믿기지 않는 말이었다. 그들에게 일어났던 모든 개 같은 상황들을 고려해보면, 정말 믿을 수 없이 운이 좋은 것이었다.

“그래.” 로난이 고개를 끄덕였다. “다른 물건에서 케이블 몇 개를 가져다가 플러그에 꽂기만 하면 문제 없을 거다. 두개 정도 교체하면 되겠군.”

퀼은 머리를 조금 흔들었다. 여전히 믿을 수 없었다. 그게 정말, 정말 작동하기 전까지는.

로난이 명령했다. “망가진 케이블을 꺼내놓아라. 나는 새로운 것을 가져오도록 하지.”

“어…” 퀼은 목을 가다듬고 정신을 차리고 의심을 떨쳐냈다. “연결 포트를 열 수는 없을 것 같은데. 기계 안에 들어있으니까 말이야. 너도 도구가 필요할- 헉!”

퀼은 로난이 기계를 간단히 뜯어버리자 제자리에서 뛰어올랐다. 금속이 끔찍한 소리를 내며 바닥에 떨어지는 것을 목격했다.

“…그렇구나, 그러면… 고마워… 덕분에 해결됐네.”

로난은 툴툴거리며 다른 기계가 있는 쪽으로 걸어갔다. 퀼은 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 가끔씩 그는 로난이 강하고 잔혹한 광신도라는 것을 잊어버렸다. 저 녀석이랑 친구가 되는 게 좋은 생각은 아니었을지도. 퀼은 그런 생각을 떨쳐 버리고 콘솔 위로 몸을 구부려 두개의 깨진 케이블 플러그를 찾아 분리시켰다. 뒤에서 로난이 다른 기계의 뚜껑을 여는 소리가 들렸다. 잠시 후 로난이 다가와 멀쩡한 케이블 두개를 건넸다.

“여기 있다.”

퀼이 그것들을 플러그에 꽂고나서 말을 했다 “좋아, 이제 그것들을 모니터에 꽂기만 하면 돼.”

“그렇게 해라. 나는 기계를 작동시켜 보겠다.” 로난이 그에게 말했다.

퀼이 고개를 끄덕이고 케이블 두개를 손에 들고 스크린으로 향했다. 적당한 플러그를 찾아 케이블을 교환했다. 그러자 화면이 깜빡거리기 시작하더니 마침내 스크린에 흐릿한 그림이 나타났다. 모든 화면이 작동하는 것은 아니라, 스크린 몇 개는 보이지 않았고 화질도 형편 없었다. 하지만 이 스크린이 우주적인 “뉴스”를 공식적으로 발표하고 있다는 데에는 의심의 여지가 없었다. 처음에는 실수를 조금 하기는 했지만 그들은 결국 해낸 것이었다. 그리고 그 다음 순간 뉴스에서 흘러나오는 단어들을 들은 퀼은 그것을 후회하게 되었다. 심장이 거세게 뛰고 피가 차갑게 식었다.

“…그러므로” 황제의 목소리가 낡은 스피커를 통해 울려퍼졌다. “이에 따라 집행자 로난은 전 크리 제국에서 공식적으로 추방되었음을 선포하는 바이다.”


	34. peter

그 말을 완전히 이해하는 데 시간이 걸렸다. 추방. 크리 황제가 로난을 추방했다. 눈을 크게 뜬 퀼이 로난이 있는 쪽으로 고개를 돌렸다. 

로난은 맞은 편 벽에 위치한 스크린을 응시하며 조종석 앞에 서있었다. 그의 상처받은 얼굴에 퀼은 온몸이 오싹했다. 보라색 눈은 크게 뜬 채로, 퀼이 춤을 춘다며 그를 잡아당겼을 때처럼 무슨 일이 일어난 것인지 받아들이지 못해 아랫입술이 크게 떨렸다. 로난은 방금 들은 말을 전혀 받아들이지 못 하고 있었다.

퀼은 상황을 파악해보려고 했다. 그가 찾아낸 유일한 설명은 크리가 타노스를 두려워했다는 것이었다. 그들은 로난이 잔다르령 행성들을 파괴하더라도 전혀 신경 쓰지 않았다. 그런데 로난이 잔다르를 파괴하려고 했다고 신경을 쓰겠는가? 어쩌면 고맙기까지 했을지도 모른다. 하지만 제 아무리 크리 제국이라할지라도 타노스는 강하고 두려운 상대였다. 그리고 그가 로난을 잡으려고 자신들에게 등을 돌릴까봐 두려웠을 것이다. 타노스가 로난이 한 짓을 그냥 넘기지 않을 테니. 그를 추방함으로써, 크리는 매드 타이탄으로부터 안전하기를 바랐을 것이다.

로난의 몸이 크게 떨렸다. 퀼은 그가 넘어지는 걸 막으려고 그에게로 달려갔다. 로난의 팔을 감싸자 그가 떨고있는 것이 느껴졌다. 팔을 쳐내려고도 하지 않았다. 어제 밤까지만 해도 퀼이 껴안고 자려는 것조차 금지했던 로난이었는데, 너무 충격받은 나머지 그런 건 신경도 쓰지 못하는 것이었다. 심지어는 테란이 이끄는 대로 바닥에 앉기까지 했다. 퀼은 그게 로난이 충격으로 쓰러지는 것보다 안전하다고 생각했다.

“괜찮아. 별 거 아니야.” 로난을 안심시키려고 속삭였지만 물론 그렇지 않았다. 로난은 크리에 자신의 모든 것을 바쳤다. 대량학살을 필연적이라고 생각할 정도로. 그리고 이젠 그 사람들이 그를 단 한마디로 버려버렸다. “추방하다.” 어떤 기분일지 짐작만 할 수 있었다. 퀼도 욘두에게 납치당하고, 온몸이 갈가리 찢기는 것처럼 괴로웠다. 하지만 그건 욘두의 짓이었다. 가족이 아니라. 가모라와 다른 친구들이 그를 쫓아내고, 어머니가 저를 죽이는 것을 상상해보았다. 생각하기도 싫었다.

말로는 표현할 수 없었지만 로난을 위로하고 싶었고, 그를 그의 비참함 속에 홀로 내버려두고 싶지 않았다. 퀼은 로난과 연결되기 위해, 그의 머리로 손을 옮겼다. 전해지는 감정이 퀼을 진저리치게 했다.

로난은 극도로 분노하고 있었다. 그는 통제해야했으나 감정을 조절하기가 힘들었다. 그래서 그래서 부정적인 감정에 사로잡힐 때마다, 그것을 즉시 분노로 바꾸어버린다. 그가 자신이 견딜 수 있고, 분출할 수 있는 분노로.

퀼은 이 엄청난 분노와 증오에 휩쓸리지 않도록 맞서 싸웠다. 언젠가 학교에서 자신의 이름(라기보다는 그의 이름을 따온 성자의 이름)이 “바위”를 의미한다는 사실을 배운 적이 있었다. 퀼은 마치 바위처럼, 분노의 해일에서 견뎌내려했다. 침착하게 마음을 가라앉히고 로난의 거대한 분노를 달래려 했다. 그 정도로 진정되지는 않았으나, 적어도 로난이 자신의 내면에 다른 것이 들어왔다는 것을 깨달을 수 있었다. 그리고 아주 짧은 순간, 그것이 무엇인지 확인했다. 퀼은 정신이 흐트러진 바로 그 순간을 이용하여 로난의 분노를 억눌렀다. 그 아래에는 혼란스러움, 슬픔, 정말 그리고 엄청난 고통이 자리하고 있었다.

로난은 한 평생을 누구와도 비교할 수 없을 정도로 오직 크리에 바쳤다. 유년 시절에도 노는 대신 훈련을, 사랑보다는 힘의 가치를 배우며 분노와 증오로 영혼을 담금질했다. 평범한 삶을 포기한채 신념과 크리만을 위해. 그리고 그리고 이제 그들이 배신했다. 그를 쓰레기처럼 버리고, 그의 인생을 무의미하게 만들엇다.

그 엄청난 고통이 퀼의 심장을 관통하고 아프게 했다. 연민에 몸을 떨었다. “괜찮아.” 로난의 머리를 쓰다듬으며 속삭였다. “괜찮아. 뱉어 내도 돼. 울어도 괜찮아.”

“어떻게 우는지 기억 나지 않는다.” 로난이 쉰 목소리로 말했다.

그리고 그게 정말이라는 사실이 너무 참혹해서, 퀼은 로난을 위해 눈물을 흘리기 시작했다.


	35. Things Will Get Brighter

둘은 긴, 긴 시간 동안 그곳에 앉아있었다. 스크린과 스피커는 여전히 작동 중이었지만 아무도 신경 쓰지 않았다. 퀼은 울었고 로난은 그저 그의 팔 안에 앉아있었다. 완전히 텅 빈 채로. 분노와 함께 다른 모든 것들도 가라앉았다. 로난은 몇번, 무슨 일이, 어째서 일어났는지 궁금해하고 그리고 그 정보를 파악하고 이해하려고 노력했다. 그러나 실패했다. 이젠 더 이상 생각하지 않았다. 무언가를 느낄 수도 없었다. 정신의 불이 꺼져버리고 완전히 정적의 상태로 가버렸다. 그의 머리와, 그리고 특히 영혼은 정보를 받아들이지 못했다.

시간이 지나 퀼은 울음을 그치고 그저 로난의 머리를 계속해서 쓰다듬었다. 로난이 한 짓은 더 이상 중요하지 않다. 그는 로난을 미워할 수 없다. 그가 벌을 받은 거라고는 생각할 수 없었다. 누구도 이런 고통을 받아서는 안 되었다. 완전히 무너져 내리는 것. 이렇게 혼이 나가는 것. 사실은 정반대였다. : 퀼은 로난과 연결되었던 어느 때보다도 깊게 이어져, 어느 때보다도 강한 동정과 연민을 느꼈다. 모든 일이 끝난 뒤에도 로난과 함께 있을 것이냐는 물음은 더 이상 질문거리가 되지 않았다. 그는 그의 친구가, 연인이, 그리고 서로의 것이 될 것이다. 다시는 로난을 보내지 않을 것이다. 절대로. 그를 돌보고 그를 위해 있을 것이며 모든 일이 잘 될 것이다. 그 무엇도 방해할 수 없다.

몇시간이 지나고, 로난은 여전히 움직이지 않았다. 여전히 반응이 없었다. 그는 모든 목적과 존재할 이유를 빼앗기고 산산조각이 났다. 퀼은 자신의 배려와 위로하는 마음을 그에게 전하려고 노력했지만 그것들은 아무런 효과없이 로난을 통과해 버렸다. 그를 내버려둔다면, 로난은 죽을 때까지 여기 앉아있을 것이었다. 무엇을 위해 살아야하지? 이제 그에게는 이유가 없었다. 모두 헛된 일이었다. 모두 거짓이었고. 자신의 등에 칼을 찌른 자들을 위해 전쟁을 벌였다. 그들은 그가 구원자가 아닌 위험인물이 되었기 때문에, 자신들의 안위를 위해 그를 희생시켰다. 그가 한 모든 행동들은 더 이상 고려할 사항이 아니었다. 크리의 결정은 이랬다. : 크리가 크리를 지키는 자들보다도 중요하다. 그러니 그들을 쫓아내야 한다. 그들이 어떤 일을 했고, 그리고 우리 제국의 가장 강력한 수호자라 할지라도. 빠르든 늦든 타노스는 신경쓰지 않고 그들을 부숴버릴 것이라는 건 말할 것도 없다. 하지만, 크리들에게는 일리 있는 결정일 것이다. 로난에게는 그렇지 않지만.

“로난.” 오랜 시간이 지나고 퀼이 속삭였다. “제발, 바닥에서 일어나봐. 어디 다른 곳으로 가자. 어서.”

로난은 움직이지 않았다. 어째서? 어디로 가야한다고? 무슨 상관이야?

퀼은 입술을 깨물었다. 로난을 돕는 것은 정말 어려운 일이 될 것이다. 로난을 놓고 콘솔을 끄기 위해 일어났다. 나중에 누군가에게 연락을 할 생각이었다. 지금은 로난에게 신경을 써야 했다. 그의 옆에 다시 앉아, 그 소식을 듣고 처음으로, 그를 보았다. 끔찍한 모습이었다. 누군가 망가져버린 모습을 보는 건 항상 끔찍했으나 강한 사람이 그러는 것은 더 좋지 않았다. 고통스러울 정도의 동정심이 일고 표정이 뒤틀렸다. 퀼은 한 번 더 로난을 감싸고 머리를 당겨 자신의 어깨에 기대게 했다. 다시 이어졌다. 그리고 퀼은 또다시 로난 내면의 절망적인 공허를 느꼈다. 하지만 이번에는 그 때문에 낙담하지 않도록 거리를 두었다. 지금은 로난을 돕기 위해 강해져야 했다.

퀼은 조심스럽게 로난의 머리를 쓰다듬으며 노래를 부르기 시작했다. “O-o-h, child, things are gonna get easier. O-o-h, child, things will get brighter. O-o-h, child, things are gonna get easier. O-o-h, child, things will get brighter.” 로난의 마음이 그에게 집중하고 있다는 것을 느끼고 더 크게 노래했다. “Some day, yeah, we’ll get it together and we’ll get it all done. Some day, when your head is much lighter.” 로난의 마음에 물결이 일기 시작했다. “Some day, yeah, we’ll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun. Some day, when the world is much brighter.”

로난은 퀼이 춤을 추었을 때 불렀던 노래를 기억했다. 하지만 동시에 퀼이 노래하는 단어를 들었다. 그래서 퀼은 다시 노래했다. 그의 의식이 돌아오고 그리고 노래에 집중하는게 느껴졌다. 세번째 노래가 끝났을 때, 로난은 그의 팔을 퀼의 허리에 두르고 꼭 붙잡고 있었다.


	36. Never Let Me Go

“아직 거기 있군.”  
그 말이 퀼을 깨웠다. 그들은 같은 시점에 잠에 빠져 온종일 앉아 있던 자리에 누워 있었다. 이제 그는 눈을 떴다. 처음에는 눈 앞에 보라색 이외에는 아무것도 보이지 않아 당황스러워 했다. 하지만 곧 로난의 옷 아래에 손을 넣어 그가 잠들만큼 충분히 그의 마음을 진정시켰고 그 연결이 아직 끊어지지 않았다는 것을 떠올렸다.

마음이 놓여, 한숨을 쉬고 고개를 끄덕였다. “그래, 아직 있어.” 퀼이 확인했다. “널 그냥 떠나지는 않아.”

“아니, 네가 아직 거기에 있다는 말이다.”

오. 그래. 연결된 정신이 로난의 말이 의미하는 것을 말해주었다. 로난이 가졌던 모든 것은 사라졌다. 그의 무기, 우주선, 군사, 동료, 집, 임무, 존재. 오직 피터만이 남았다.

“말했지만,” 퀼이 다시 한 번 말했다. “널 그냥 떠나지는 않아.”

>왜?< 로난의 생각이 느껴졌다.

로난도 물론 퀼의 감정과 생각을 보고 느꼈다. 하지만 그것을 이해하지 못했다. 누군가 자신을 좋아한다는 것은 여전히 낯선 일이었다. 그 어느 때보다도 지금은 더 그랬다. 이제 자신은 더 이상 영광스럽고 강한 집행자가 아니었으며, 살아갈 곳도, 목적도 없는 남자일 뿐이었다.

>이유는 말 못해< 퀼이 생각으로 답했다. >미안. 그냥 같이 있을래. 이어져서 네 삶을 보고, 거의 함께 산 거나 다름 없어. 네가 내 한 부분인 것 같아. 아무도 너처럼 날 잘 알지는 못하겠지. 이걸 영원히 공유하게 될거야. 우리를 연결하니까. 우리를. 우리 둘 만을. 넌 특별해. 그리고 네가 좋아. 이유는 말할 수 없지만 네가 좋아. 네 눈 색이나 목소리처럼 외적인 것도 좋아하지만 네가 움직이고 말하는 방식이나, 네 입을 비죽이는 버릇까지도. 미안하지만 진짜야, 너 엄청 그래. 너랑 연결되는 것도. 감정을 공유하는 것도. 우린 너무 다르지만 그 다른 점을 탐구하는 게 좋아. 널 알아가고, 이해하는 건 정말 좋아. 넌 날 빠져들게 해. 그리고 솔직히 말해서, 난 그걸로 충분하지 않아.<  
로난의 마음은 잠시 텅 비어 있었다. 퀼의 설명에 아무런 반응도 하지 못 했다. 한 번도 사랑 받아 본 적 없고 지금은 스스로를 경멸하는 사람에게, 그런 말은 이상한 것이었다. 로난은 자신이 오직 그의 힘과 높은 지위를 통해서만 사람을 끌 수 있다고 생각했다. 그리고 그것들은 이제 그에게 없었다. 하지만 퀼은 그러지 않았다. 퀼은 로난이 자신에 대해 싫어하는 모든 부분을 좋아했다. 그는 로난의 힘보다도 약한 부분을 좋아하고 칭찬하기보다는 가엾이 여겼다. 로난을 그걸 이해할 수 없었다.

>미안해.< 퀼이 생각했다. >너무 의존하지 말라고 할 거지?<

>아니,< 로난이 부정했다. >네가 떠났으면 한다.<

퀼은 당황했다. 하지만 로난의 감정이 그 대답을 다시 한 번 전달해왔고, 다시 한 번, 정말 슬펐다. 로난은 두려웠다. 그는 겁에 질렸다. 자신이 밑바닥까지 가라앉아 황폐해지고, 파괴되고, 결국 죽었음을 알았다. 이미 견딜 수 없었지만 퀼이 이 상황을 알고 그의 패배를 목격했다는 것이 훨씬 더 힘들었다. 하지만 이제 퀼은 로난이 다시 일어날 수 있도록 돕고 그의 붕괴된 영혼을 치유해주려고 힘쓸 것이다. 하지만 그 뒤에 퀼이 떠난다면? 스톤이 사라지고 그의 친구들과 함께 가버린다면? 그리고 로난이 다시 혼자가 된다면? 로난은 살 수 없을 것이다. 그것은 마치 키스, 섹스, 친밀감처럼 퀼이 깨버린 로난의 금기와 다. 로난에게 있어서 두려운 것, 누구와도 공유하지 않은 것. 그리고 이 상황도 그러했다. 그는 퀼이 자신을 치유하고 그게 아무것도 아닌 것처럼 떠나도록 허락할 수 없었다. 퀼에게 큰 의미가 되어야 했다. 누군가 다가오도록 허락한다는 것을 로난에게 있어 큰 의미를 가지므로. 그렇게 마음을 연 사람은 분명 아주 특별하고 중요한 사람일 것이다. 그렇지 않으면 로난이 그렇게 두지 않을 테니. 그러면 로난은 그저 외로운 늑대처럼 홀로 싸우며 모든 도움을 거절할 것이다. 도움을 받으면 도와준 자들에게 약해질 수 밖에 없으니까. 그리고 그건 절대 용납되지 않는 일이었다.

기본적으로 로난은 상처받는 것을 두려워했다. 감정적인 고통 때문이 아니라 다치는 것이 약함을 의미했기 때문이다. 가장 도움이 필요할 때에도, 다시 무너질까 두려워 거절한다는 것은 얼마나 최악인가. 로난의 삶은 크리와 그 사회 덕에 엉망진창으로 병들어 있었다.

“날 널 두고 떠나지 않을 거야.” 퀼이 천천히, 큰 소리로 말했다. “마지막까지 너와 함께 있을게. 약속해. 하지만 네가 허락해줘야지. 그렇지? 날 믿어야 해. 너와 함께, 널 위하고 내가 널 믿게 해줘. 네가 네 모든 것으로 답해준다면, 나도 네게 내 모든 걸 줄 수 있어. 그러지 않으면 안돼. 날 믿어. 조금만 허락해줘. 내가 도와줄게. 응?”

로난은 퀼이 진지하다고 느꼈지만 너무도 두려웠다. 아니, 그는 화가 났다. 로난은 두려움을 어떻게 느껴야 하는지 알지 못했고 즉시 그것을 분노로 바꾸어 버렸다. 그가 틀렸다고 말하는 모든 사람을 징벌하고 그에 맞게 벌하는 것으로. 하지만 퀼은 그에 반대했다.

“날 믿어,” 그가 반복했다. “널 떠나지 않을 거야.”  
“만약”  
“안 그래.”

퀼은 로난이 의심과 싸우고 있다는 것이 느껴졌다. 그는 원했다, 퀼은 간절히 필요로 했다. 하지만 확신할 수는 없었고, 스스로의 정신이 나약해지는 것을 원치 않았다. 너무도 두려웠다.

퀼은 로난의 입술에 다가가 부드러운 키스를 했다. “안 그래.” 다시 속삭였다.

로난이 마치 퀼이 자신의 것 인양 안고 꾹 끌어안았다.


	37. walk

둘은 그곳에 잠시 누워있었다. 퀼은 또다시 노래를 흥얼거리며, 자신은 떠나지 않을 거라고, 로난도 괜찮을 거라고 로난에게 되뇌여 주었다. 로난의 얼굴 전체에 입을 맞추고 손가락으로 그의 등을 어루만졌다. 지금 일어난 일들을 무시하기 위해, 로난에게는 너무도 절실한 것들이었다. 로난은 퀼은 믿고 싶었다. 그의 관심을, 그의 지지를 원하고 그대로 굴복하고 싶었다. 항복하고 싶었다. 그리고 퀼은 그렇게 하라고 격려해주었다. 그가 로난에게 이미 말했듯이, 이 관계를 파괴할 수 있는 것은 오직 로난 뿐이었다. 오직 그가 퀼을 저버림으로써. 하지만 퀼은 그런다고 물러서지 않을 것이다. 로난이 “널 영원히 갖기 위해 잡아 가두겠다.” 따위의, 서로 전혀 원하지 않는 따위를 하려고 하지 않는 이상은 말이다. 퀼은 여전히 말했다. “솔직하게 말하면, 네게 될 거야.” 만약 로난이 마음을 열고 자신을 받아들인다면, 퀼은 그대로 움직일 것이었다.

잠시 후, 퀼은 키스를 멈추고 부드럽게 로난의 피부를 두드렸다. 로난이 긴장을 풀고 진정하기 시작하는 것이 느껴졌다. 그리고 퀼도 편안한 마음을 유지했다. 그들이 지난 며칠 동안 겪은 모든 정신적인 스트레스에서 회복하기 위해. 그리고 마침내 다시 말을 꺼냈다.

“콘솔을 다시 킬 거야, 알겠지?” 그가 말했다. “배들이 와서 우릴 구해줄 수 있도록 신호를 보내려고” 로난이 고개를 끄덕이는 것이 가슴에 느껴졌다. “그 다음엔 신전으로 돌아가서 거기에선 스톤이 더 잘 다뤄지는지 보고.”

“네가 다시 기절하면?” 로난은 알고싶었다.

퀼이 어깨를 으쓱였다. “그러면 네가 날 다시 구해줘야지. 또 안아줘. 그거 기분 좋았거든.”

로난이 코웃음을 치자 퀼이 씩 미소를 지었다. 로난이 아직 자신 때문에 화가 난 것은 느껴졌지만, 이전처럼 공격적인 느낌은 아니었다. 더 재미있는 것은, 이게 가모라가 퀼에게 가끔 보여 주던 것과 비슷한 느낌이라는 것이었다.

“그냥 제안이야.” 그가 말했다. “꼭 거기에 갈 필요는 없겠지. 하지만 스톤이 사원에 반응하는 건 확실하잖아, 적어도 저번엔 그랬으니까. 그러니 또 뭔가 바뀔지도 몰라.”

로난은 망설였다. “너무 위험하다.” 그렇게 말했다. “만약 우리 둘 다 기절하고 다시 깨어나지 못 한다면, 우린 끝이나 다름없다. 누가 우리가 보낸 신호를 받고 오는걸 기다리는게 나아. 그러면 적어도 우리가 필요할 때 도와줄 수 있겠지.”

퀼은 놀랐다. 로난이 기꺼이, 도움을 받는 것이 좋은 생각이라고 받아들였다. 그러고 보면 로난은 타노스의 도움을 받아 잔다르에 대항하기도 했었다. 그런 걸 보면 로난도 필요하다고 생각하는 도움도 있는 모양이다.

“좋아” 퀼이 동의했다. “그거 말 되네. 그렇게 하자.”

퀼은 자신의 손을 로난의 셔츠 아래에서, 그리고 그의 머리에서 빼 연결을 단절시키자, 로난이 퀼의 가슴에 묻고 있던 얼굴을 들었다. 퀼이 로난을 향해 웃었다.

“안녕,” 따뜻한 목소리였다. “다시 만나서 반가워.”

로난의 얼굴에 떠오른 표정은 읽기 어려웠지만, 퀼은 신경 쓰지 않았다. 빠르든 늦든, 로난은 조만간 퀼의 애정에 익숙해져 버릴 테니까.

너무 오랫동안 바닥에 누워있었더니 팔다리가 뻐근해, 퀼은 자리에서 일어나 팔다리를 휘저었다. 그러고나서 콘솔로 이동해 전원을 켰다. 레지스터와 스위치를 살펴보더니 우주에 보낼 신호를 만들어내려 이것저것 건드렸다. 가까운 곳에 있는 배가 신호를 받고 와주면 좋을텐데.

그리고 나서 크리에게로 몸을 돌렸다. 로난은 앉은 상태로 퀼이 그와 닿으려고 헤집어 놓았던 셔츠를 고쳐 입고 있었다. 여전히 기분이 좋지 않은 듯 했지만, 적어도 더 이상은 곧 죽을 사람처럼 보이지는 않았다.

“뭐라도 먹고 산책이라도 하는게 어때? 다리 좀 스트레칭하고 싶다. 이 방도 슬슬 지겹고. 안 그래?”

로난은 별로 그런 것 같지는 않았지만, 다시 고개를 끄덕였다. 로난은 전혀 배가 고프지 않다고 했지만 퀼은 음식을 가져와 먹도록 했다. 하지만 그는 거짓말을 하고 있었다. 단지 먹고 싶지 않았을 뿐이었다. 그리고 퀼은 그 헛소리를 듣지 않았고. 몸이 약해지면 마음도 약해지는 법이었고, 지금 로난은 최대한 강해져야 했다. 그렇게 강인했던 사람이 한순간에 이렇게 떨어질 수 있다니 우스웠다. 아니, 그보다는 서글펐다.

식사 후에 퀼은 로난을 좀 걷게 하려고 산책을 했다. 퀼은 정말로 로난의 손을 잡고 싶었다. 하지만 그러면 연결이 시작되어 앞을 볼 수 없을 것이었다. 산책하는데 그래서 좋을 건 없지. 그러니 그저 로난의 옆을 함께 걷는 것만으로도 행복할 것이다. 그는 그랬다.

그는 로난을 향해 한 번 더 웃고 방으로 들어갔다. 로난은 그의 옆에서 걸으면서도 또다시 다른생각에 빠지기 시작하는 것 같았다. 어쩌면 방에서 껴안고 있는 편이 더 낫지 않았을까. 그 연결이 로난에게 도움이 되는 것 같았다. 하지만 퀼은 정말 산책이 필요했고, 로난도 그런 것 같았다. 그러니 퀼은 다른 방법으로 그의 주의를 끌어야 했다.

“너에 대해 말해줘.” 그가 말했다. 로난은 갑자기 잠겨 있던 생각에서 끌려나와 잠시 당황한 듯 했다.

“어째서?” 그가 물었다. “넌 나에 대해 이미 전부 알고 있지 않나.”

그렇긴 하지. 그래도 네가 말해주는 건 다르니까. 네 목소리로 말해주는걸 듣고 싶은걸, 네 말로.“

로난이 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 퀼은 로난이 그의 과거에 대해 이야기하는 것이 크리에 대해 너무 많이 떠올리도록 할까봐 두려웠지만, 하지만 그러지 않으면 그는 또다시 생각에 접어들 것이었다. 더 어둡고 통제할 수 없는 방식으로. 그러면 퀼은 로난과 연결을 취하지 않고는 걷을 수 없을 것이다. 그리고 어쩌면 로난과 크리와 관련되지 않은 것들에 대해서도 이야기할 수 있을 것이다.

“제발.” 그가 덧붙였다. “그게 더 좋을걸. 그리고 네 목소린 진짜 핫하다고.”

로난이 낮게 으르렁거리자 퀼이 씩 웃었다. 로난을 짜증나게 하는 것은 항상 그가 침묵에서 벗어나는 결과를 가져다 주었다.

“알겠다.” 그가 그다지 마음에 들어하지 않는 듯한 목소리로 중얼거렸다. “하지만 감히 중간중간 멍청한 코멘트를 덧붙이지는 않겠지.”

“내가? 내가 어떻게 그러겠어!” 퀼이 약속했다.

로난이 한 번 더 코웃음을 쳤다. 하지만 이내 말하기 시작했다.


	38. You and me

물론 퀼은 중간중간 로난에게 코멘트를 던지는 것을 참지 못 했다. 하지만 그것들이 멍청하거나 웃기거나 그를 화나게 하지 않으려고 노력했다. 주로 크리 문화와 지구의 문화가 다른 탓에 퀼이 이해하지 못 했던 부분에 대한 질문이었다. 비록 로난의 기억 속에서 모든 것을 보긴 했으나 모든 개념을 이해하지는 못했었다.

로난은 모든 것을 침착하게 설명해주었다. 이젠 더 이상 기분이 굉장히 좋은 것 같지는 않았지만. 대화 때문이 아니라, 단지 이 상황이 그의 마음에 스며들어 그의 기분 아래로 끌고 내려갔다. 퀼은 그가 계속 기분이 좋았으면 싶어 그러도록 유도했지만, 그의 문장은 점점 더 짧아지고 목소리는 점점 더 어두워졌다.

그래서 퀼은 자신의 이야기를 하기 시작했다. 자신의 아버지에 대해서, 그를 얼마나 증오하는지, 욘두와 라바저에 대한 이야기들, 어머니와 그녀의 죽음에 대한 이야기.

로난은 귀를 기울이며 들었지만, 얼마 안가, 퀼이 눈물을 터트렸다. 그러자 로난이 멈춰서 그를 가까이 끌어당겼다. 퀼은 조용히 그에게 기대어 흐느끼며 그의 셔츠 뒤를 잡았다. 퀼은 오직 자신 때문에 우는 것이 아니었다. 그게 아니라 둘 모두를 위해서였다. 그리고 로난이 자신을 붙잡고 있는 것 만큼 그를 가깝게 껴안으려고 노력했다.

퀼은 로난이 여전히 신체적인 접촉을 잘 이해하지 못한다는 것을 알고 있었지만, 그는 그것을 그냥 받아들이기 시작했다. 그리고 포옹은 더 이상 그의 심기를 건드리지 않았다. 퀼이 그러는 것은 말이다. 어제 그 소식을 들은 후에 퀼이 보여준 반응, 그리고 그가 로난에게 있어 가장 큰 예외가 되게 만든 모든 것, 그리고 로난이 퀼의 약속에 대한 제안을 받아들이게 한 것, 로난은 이제 어떤 제한이나 규칙도 더 이상 중요하지 않았다. 이제 퀼은 그의 뜻대로 하도록 허락 받았다. 로난은 그럴 것이다. 그러니 괜찮았다. 낯설고 이해할 수 없더라도, 괜찮았다. 그것을 한 사람이 퀼이기 때문에. 그리고 퀼은 지금 그의 것이었다. 그러니 절대 실망시키지 않을 것이다.

그들은 결국 그들이 있던 방의 바닥을 엉망진창으로 만들었다. 서로를 부둥켜 안고, 또다시 함께 견디기 위해, 고통을 나누고 덜어내기 위해 연결을 공유했다. 그들은 정신이 맑아질 때까지, 그리고 모든 것이 서로의 것이 될 때까지 그 곳에 머물렀다.


	39. Close

그들이 다시 깨어나 ‘그들의’ 방으로 돌아왔을 때, 퀼은 시간이 얼마나 지난지도 알지 못 했다. 둘은 통신 기기 앞에 편한 자세로 시간을 죽였다. 딱딱한 바닥이 좀 그랬지만 이 정도는 이젠 익숙했다. 아직 메시지나 신호를 받지 못 했다. 그 때까진 그냥 기다려야 했다.

퀼은 로난의 무릎을 베고 바닥에 웅크렸다. 얼굴이 로난의 배에 닿았다. 로난이 머리를 쓰다듬어주었다면 좋았겠지만 로난은 아직 그런 걸 하진 않았다. 그런 행위에 익숙하지 않으니 아마도 생각도 하지 못할 것이다. 그리고 퀼이 부탁한다해도, 로난은 아마 손가락으로 머리카락을 쓰다듬은 행위가 위로라는 의미를 가질 수 있는지 이해하지 못할 것이다. 로난은 머리카락이 없기도 하고. 그러나 퀼은 이것을 알고있었고, 또한 자신이 울 때 로난이 본인 의지로 자신을 안아준 것이 엄청난 성과라는 것도 알고 있었다. 그러니 퀼은 그저 그들이 발전할 때까지 기다릴 생각이었다.

“우리 춤 출래?” 퀼이 로난의 셔츠에 얼굴을 묻은 채 웅얼거렸다.  
“아니.” 로난이 대답했다. 놀라운 일도 아니었다. 진심으로.  
“절대?” 퀼이 물었다.  
“그래.”  
“어우.”

어찌됐든 피터는 로난의 셔츠에 코를 비볐다. 퀼은 로난이 자신을 향해 내는 새로운 목소리가 좋았다. 진정되고. 따뜻하고. 증오나 분노로 가득차지 않은. 그 하나의 상황이 로난을 엄청나게 바꿔 놓았다. 분노에 맞불을 놓던 불이 지금은 더 이상 화를 낼 수 없을 정도로 전소되었다. 분노하는 것에도 많은 힘이 필요하다. 그리고 로난에게는 더 이상 그럴 만한 힘이 남아있지 않았다. 대신에 그는 퀼이 자신이 다시 일어서기를 바라며 주는 사랑과 애정을 받고, 그에게 믿음과 다정함을 주어 보답했다.

퀼은 로난이 계속하여 침략자로서의 역할을 수행하여 아버지와 조부의 원수를 갚고 백성들에게 정의를 가져다 주기 위해 잔다르를 쓸어 버릴 수 있을지 궁금했다. 하지만 그의 배와 병사들, 갑옷과 무기들은 파괴되었고 크리로부터 어떤 것도 다시 얻지 못 했다. 또한 그는 추방되었다. 이는 로난이 크리족들을 보호하고 그들을 대신하여 싸울 권리를 빼앗겼다는 의미다. 평화 조약을 무시하는 것은 더 이상 용인되지 않을 것이다. 그리고 무엇보다 로난은 그의 신념과 전통을 위한 싸움이 더 이상 허락되지 않는다고 느꼈다. 자신이 길을 잃고 실패한, 이젠 쓸모 없는 인간이라고 생각했다. 그저 그 멍청한 황제가 자신을 쫓아내기로 결정했다는 이유만으로. 피터는 그의 생각을 이해할 수 없었다. 동시에 로난이 잔다르를 파괴할 의지를 잃어 행복하다는 사실을 부인할 수 없었다. 그게 모두를 구렁텅이에서 구해낼 것이다. 

“로난?” 잠시 후 퀼이 물었다.  
“음?”  
“너한테 키스하고 싶어.” 로난이 입을 다물었다. “그래도 돼?”

로난이 긴장하고 있는 것이 느껴졌다. 어제 이후로 기분이 좋지 않아 보였으니 아마 키스 받는 것이 편하지는 않을 것이다. 그래서 일부러 물어본 것이었다.

몇 초가 지나도 로난은 여전히 대답을 하지 않았으므로, 퀼은 몸을 일으켜 앉고 그를 바라 보았다. 로난이 마주 보았다. 그의 찌푸려진 얼굴에는 불안함이 감추어져 있었다. 퀼이 미소를 지었다.

“한 번만” 그렇게 말한 퀼이 손을 옮겨 로난의 뺨을 쓰다듬었다. 연결이 시작되자, 로난에게 이 몸짓이 얼마나 낯설게 다가왔는지 느껴졌다. 그것은 그의 어머니만이, 그것도 로난이 기어다니던 아주 어릴 때에나 보여준 행동이었다. 그 이후로는 누구도, 이렇게 부드럽게 다가온 적이 없었다. 피터를 제외하고.

테란이 몸을 키울여 로난의 입술에 부드럽게 키스했다. 로난에 대한 퀼의 고마움이, 그리고 그가 로난과 가까워져 얼마나 기뻐하는지가 흘러 들어왔다. 남들이 뭐라하든 그게 무슨 상관이지?

그들의 걱정에도 불구하고, 로난은 이 키스에서 불편함을 느끼지 않았다. 피터는 계속해서 키스했다. 부드럽고 따뜻하게. 이 이상한 공간에서, 이상한 상황에서, 그리고 이 이상한 우주에서 로난과 가까워지고 그를 가지는 것은 좋은 기분이었다. 퀼은 이 시간이 지나지 않기를 바랐다. 퀼이 로난의 입술을 깨물기 시작했고, 둘은 키스만으로는 충분하지 않은 것 같다고 결정해버렸다.


	40. The Single Best Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 성적묘사로 인해 프라이베터를 통해 성인에게만 공개합니다.  
> 1.본문에 있는 privatter 링크에 접속  
> 2.포스타입에서 성인인증을 완료한 아이디로 로그인  
> 3.> https://want-gog.postype.com/post/1050743 < 링크 본문에 있는 ao3 성인글 조회 비밀번호를 입력  
> 게시자는 성인으로서 할 수 있는 모든 조치를 취했으며 편법을 통해 성인이 아닌 미성년자가 해당 글을 보았다 하더라도 어떠한 책임도 질 이유가 없습니다.

http://privatter.net/p/3384093


	41. Hopes And Fears

퀼은 짜증나는 삑삑거리는 소리에 눈을 떴다. 계속 자고싶어 불평했지만 로난이 무언가 말을 하며 억지로 일어나게 했다.

“왜애애.” 퀼이 눈을 비비며 중얼거렸다. 그런다고 무언가 보인다는 건 아니다. 눈 앞은 여전히 보라빛이었다.

“기계.” 로난이 말했다. “통신장치에서 소리가 난다.”

그 말을 알아듣는 데에는 시간이 조금 걸렸다. “신호가 잡혔어!” 퀼이 소리를 지르며 벌떡 일어섰다. 여전히 바닥에 널려있던 옷을 밟은 바람에 기계가 있는 곳까지 미끄러졌다. 불빛이 깜빡거리고 있었다. 정말 신호를 받은 것이다.

퀼은 너무 흥분해서 무엇을 해야 할지 잊어 버렸다. 그리고 결국 통신 장치를 켜는 것이 좋다는 생각을 했다. 기계에서 삐익 소리가 나더니 곧 불규칙적인 낮은 소리가 들리기 시작했다. 연결된 것이다.

퀼은 목소리를 가다듬었다. “어… 여보세요? 거기 누구 있어요? 음, 저는 피터 퀼인데. 지금 모라그에서 못 빠져-”

“피터?” 목소리가 말을 잘랐다. 매우 익숙한 목소리. 퀼은 기뻐서 거의 비명을 지를 뻔 했다. “피터, 정말 너야?”

가모라는 잠시 말이 없었다. 하지만 다시 말을 하기 시작했을 때, 그녀의 목소리를 안도로 떨렸다. “피터, 너 살아있었구나! 죽지 않았어! 우리가 널 얼마나 걱정했는데!”

“알아, 정말 미안. 그런데 배에 통신 장치가 없어서 연락을 할 수가 없었어. 그리고 로난도 못하게-”

“로난?!” 드랙스가 뒤에서 소리 치는 것이 들렸다. 그리고 다시 가모라의 목소리가 들렸다.

“그와 같이 있는거야?”

“Yeah, 여기 있어. 그게 어… 좀 복작해. 그런데 걱정할 필요는 없어, 둘 다 괜찮아.”

통신 반대편이 조용했고, 이제 퀼은 그들이 로난이 멀쩡할 때보다 그렇지 않을 때를 더 걱정하고 있다는 사실을 깨달았다. 그들은 여전히 로난을 적으로 보았다.

“우리를 데리러 올 수 있어?” 퀼이 재빨리 물었다. “우린 지금 여기 갇혔는데 보급품도 부족해. 그렇다고 오르오니를 먹고싶지는 않거든.”

가모라로부터 답이 돌아오기까지는 시간이 좀 걸렸다. “최대한 빨리 갈게.” 그녀가 천천히 말했다.

“좋아,” 퀼이 안도의 한숨을 쉬었다. “사원에서 만나. 착륙하는 게 보이면 나갈게.”

“알겠어.” 가모라가 동의했다. 그녀의 목소리를 어딘가 이상했다. 걱정. 적의. 경계. 퀼이 다시 목을 가다듬었다.

“가모라” 그가 말했다. “설명할 게 많아. 많은 일이 있었어. 로난하고도. 여기 와서 너나 다른 애들이 반응하기 전에 나한테 설명할 시간을 줘, 알겠지? 로난한테 아무것도 하지 말고, 응? 제발. 그리고 잔다르로 데려가는 것도 안돼, 나랑 약속해줘. 진짜 중요한 거야. 로난이랑 나는 괜찮아. 도착하면 말해줄게. 그런데 정말, 잔다르랑, 보자마자 흥분해서 행동하는 것도 안돼. 알겠지? 약속해줘.”

가모라는 다시 조용해졌다. 그녀가 연결을 끊을까봐 두려웠다. “날 믿어,” 그가 말했다. “부탁이야.”

“…알겠어.” 가모라가 대답했다. “최대한 빨리 갈게. 몸조심하고 있어, 피터.”

“걱정마. 그리고 잔다르는 안돼! 정말로!”

“그래, 알겠어.” 가모라가 불쑥 대답했다. 그리고 나서 연결을 끊었다.

퀼은 미소를 지었다. “아직도 나한테 화가 나있어,” 웃으며 장치를 껐다. “그래도 곧 올거야!” 그는주위를 빙빙 돌며 로난을 보고 웃었다. “그러면 우리는-”

퀼은 로난의 얼굴을 보고 그 자리에 멈춰섰다. 몇 피트 떨어진 곳에, 로난은 여전히 벌거벗은 채로 퀼을 응시하고 있었다. 그는 마치 우리에 갇히 호랑이처럼 보였다. 함정에 빠지고, 다치고, 겁먹고, 화가 나고, 공격적인. 퀼은 눈을 깜빡였다.

“왜 그래?” 퀼은 알고 싶었다. “완벽하잖아! 가모라랑 다른 애들이 우리를 찾아서 곧 여기로 올거야! 우린 이제 안전하다고!”

“우리?” 로난이 으르렁거렸다. “저들이 무슨 일이 있었는지 알게 되어도 우리가 안전할 거라고 생각하는 건가? 우리가 연결되고 묶여있다는 사실을 알아도? 네가 나와 함께 있기를 원한다는 걸 알아도?”

“무슨 말인지 모르겠-”

“내가 그들의 적이고 그들은 나를 증오하기 때문에 그들이 분노한다면? 그들이 우리가 함께하는 것을 원하지 않을 수도 있다.”

퀼은 입을 열었지만 로난이 목소리를 높여 말을 할 수 없었다.

“그들이 우리를 갈라놓으려고 한다면?” 그가 소리쳤다. “너를 데려가려 하면? 우리에게서 스톤을 뽑아내고 나를 가두려한다면?”

퀼은 고개를 저으며 애원하듯 손을 저었다. “안 그럴-”

“그들이 널 데려가게 두지 않을 것이다!” 로난이 말을 막았다. “너는 내 것이다! 내 소유물! 누구도 내게서 너를 가져갈 수 없다! 네 놈도 마찬가지다!”

“Whoa, hey, hey, hey, hey, HEY!” 퀼은 로난에게 급히 다가가 팔을 붙잡고 흔들었다. “괜찮아, 쉿! 아무도 날 너에게서 빼앗아 가지 않을 거야!”

로난이 천천히 무릎을 꿇었고 퀼도 그와 함께 몸을 낮추었다. 바닥에 무릎이 닿을 때까지.

“괜찮아.” 퀼이 반복해서 말했다. “괜찮아. 아무도 날 네게서 빼앗아 가지 않아. 괜찮아.”

로난은 지금 퀼의 가슴과 배에 머리를 묻고 그의 앞에 몸을 웅크렸다. 퀼은 그의 안에서 추방당했다는 소식을 들었을 때보다도 심한, 엄청난 고통을 느꼈다. 모든게 다시 포발했고, 전보다도 무거웠다. 머리를 뜨거운 망치로 얻어맞은 것 같았다. 배에 힘이 들어가고 목이 죄이는 것처럼 숨을 쉴 수 없었다.

로난의 고통은 엄청났다. 퀼이 모든 것을 좋게 해주리라 믿었는데, 이제 퀼을 -강제로- 빼앗길까봐 두려워한다. 크리를 빼앗겼듯이. 그것은 그를 완전히 망가뜨릴 것이다.

“괜찮아,” 퀼이 간신히 말했다. “괜찮아, 너와 같이 있을게. 너랑 같이.”

로난의 몸이 심하게 떨리더니 갑자기 이상한 소리를 냈다. 건조하고, 커다란, 목이 쉰 헐떡임이 로난의 몸을 흔들었다. 퀼은 그 순간 로난이 흐느끼고 있다는 사실을 깨달았다. 수십년 동안 그런 적이 없어 울지 못했으나, 그의 몸은 더 이상 그것을 억제할 수 없었다. 가엾은 흐느낌만이 흘러나왔다. 그리고 소리를 질렀다. 퀼의 가슴에 머리를 묻고 격렬하고, 큰 소리로. 너무도 절망적인 울음 소리에 퀼도 울음을 터트렸다. 로난이 그렇게 고통받고 있다는 것을 느끼는 건 견딜 수 없는 일이었다. 그것을 받아들일 수 없었다.

몸을 구부려 로난의 등에 얼굴을 묻고, 이 모든 우주의 그 어떤 것도 그들을 갈라놓을 수 없을 거라고 그를 안심시키며 눈물로 그의 푸른 피부를 적셨다.


	42. Getting Up

둘은 그렇게 오랜 시간 동안 앉아있었다. 오랫동안 또다시. 매우 불편하고 다리가 저렸지만 퀼은 움직이지 않았다. 길고, 끔찍한 비명이 끝나고 로난은 다시 조용해졌다. 이제 몸이 떨리는 것도 멈추었다. 그는 퀼의 앞에 웅크리고 앉아 있었고, 얼굴은 여전히 퀼의 몸에 묻은 채, 미동도 하지 않았다. 그의 공허함이 느껴졌다. 그리고 자신의 마음도 비어가고 있다는 것을 알게 되었다. 하지만 결국 다시 회복되기 시작했고, 퀼은 다시 정신적으로 일어설 수 있었다.

>그래도 우리는 아직 여기 있잖아.< 그의 마음이 이렇게 생각했다. >우린 아직 여기 있어, 무슨 일이 있어도. 우리에게 어떤 일이 일어났어도. 누구도 우리를 떼어놓을 수 없어. 우리 허락없이는. 우리가 그렇게 두지 않을 거잖아. 내 아버지가 누구든 상관없어. 그 멍청한 황제가 뭐라고 생각하든. 우리가 있잖아. 우리가 해낼 수 있어. 같이. 지금까지 그랬던 것처럼.<

>어떻게,< 로난의 마음이 반응했다. >넌 어떻게 하고싶은 거지?<

>그냥 스톤을 계속 가지고 있는 거야. 그러면 우리를 갈라놓는 게 불가능하니까. 우리를 강하게만들어주고. 아무도, 우리에게 아무것도 못할 거야.<

>그럼에도 불구하고 누군가 우리를 떼어놓으려 한다면?<

>성공하지 못 할 거야.< 퀼이 말했다. >그 놈들과 싸울거니까.<

>그게 타노스라면?<

>죽이겠어.< 로난은 의혹을 품었지만 퀼은 계속 생각했다. >스톤을 어떻게 컨트롤하는지 배울게. 그리고 그를 죽이라고 명령하겠어. 그리고, 그러면 우리는 평화롭게 사는 거야. 영원히.<

>… 쉽지 않을 거다. 네 친구들은 여전히 나를 증오하니. 나도 여전히 추방된 상태이고. 너도 여전히 네 아버지를 증오하고.<

>그 놈을 찾아서 그가 100% 개자식이라는 걸 알게 해주겠어. < 퀼이 결정했다. >그리고 타노스가죽으면, 너는 나랑 같이 사는 거야. 다른 애들은 너를 받아들이는 법을 배울 거고. 그 녀석들도 서로 죽이려고 했지만 지금은 서로 화해했어. 너도 그렇게 될 거야.<

로난은 여전히 확신하지 못했고, 퀼만큼 그에 열성적이지 않았다. 그에게 있어, 그것은 그렇게 간단한 문제가 아니었다. 그는 그저 이해할 수 없었다. 타노스를 죽인다고 하더라도, 크리는 그의 추방을 철회하지 않을 것이다. 그들은 그럴 수 없다. 크리로부터의 추방은 영원하다. 하지만 로난은 그것이 퀼이 모든 것을 믿을 수 있는 힘을 준다고 생각했고, 그가 그럴 수 있도록 내버려 두었다.

>Come on, 일어나자.< 퀼이 로난의 등을 쓰다듬으며 생각했다. >씻고 뭐 좀 먹고 나서 애들이 올때까지 기다리자고.<

퀼이 로난에게서 손을 떼기 전에, 퀼은 섬광처럼 스쳐지나가는 짜증나는 생각을 느꼈다. >내가 왜 이 낙천주의 바보를 지키기로 했지.< 퀼이 웃음을 터트렸다.


	43. How, What, When, Why?

둘은 화장실에 가서 몸을 씻은 후 아침을 먹었다. 물병 뚜껑에 담겨 있는 필터로 빗물을 여과하여 충분할 물을 얻을 수 있었다. 식량은 이제 다 떨어지기는 했지만 가모라와 다른 친구들이 곧 도착할 것이기 때문에 더 이상 중요하지 않았다.

퀼이 씻고 나서 로난이 입고있던 옷을 자신이 다시 입었기 때문에 로난은 새로운 옷을 꺼내 입었다. 그리고 나서 그들은 창문을 통해 사원 주변을 살필 수 있는 다른 방으로 옮겼다. 다른 친구들은 아직 오지 않아서, 그들은 기다려야 했다.

커다란 창문이었으므로 바닥에 앉아 밖을 볼 수 있었다. 퀼은 로난에게 기대고 어깨에 머리를 얹었다. 몇시간 안에 상황이 이렇게 급격하게 변화할 수 있다는 사실이 이상했다. 퀼의 머리를 박살내버리고 싶다는 생각은 그를 잃을지도 모른다는 생각에 덮여 사라져버렸다. 그는 고향의 결정으로 인해 단념했고, 모든 것을 잃었기 때문이었다. 그리고 퀼만이 그를 잡고 있었다. 로난은 소유욕이 강하고 지나치게 방어적이었으므로. 퀼은 그것을 다루는 법을 배워야했지만 가까스로 해낼 수 있었다. 그건 그럴 만한 가치가 있었다.

그 때 갑자기 수평선에서 우주선이 나타났다. 10명은 거뜬히 탈 수 있을듯한 커다란 배였고, 그리고 그것은 분명 잔다르의 우주선이었다. 로난 또한 그 사실을 알아차렸다. 그의 몸이 긴장한 것이 느껴졌다. 퀼이 로난의 등에 손을 얹었다.

“나한테 맡겨.” 그가 말했다. “내가 말해볼게. 이해할 거야.”

그러나 로난은 진정할 기미가 보이지 않았다. 퀼이 일어나 그를 바라보자, 로난이 깊게 눈살을 찌푸리는 것이 보였다. 퀼은 그에게 있어 엄청난 예외였다. 그는 여전히 모든 타인들을 증오하고, 그러거나 적어도 경멸했다. 또한 여전히 그들이 퀼을 빼앗아갈까 두려웠다.

“Come on,” 퀼이 부드럽게 말했다. “저 사람들한테 가자.”

로난은 여전히 표정을 구긴 채 일어나, 사원으로 향했다. 기적처럼 비가 그친 덕에 퀼은 헬멧을 쓸 필요가 없었다. 사원으로 걸어가니 우주선이 점점 가까워지는 것을 볼 수 있었다. 배가 착륙했지만 로난과 퀼은 여전히 몇 백미터를 더 가야했다. 퀼은 서두르지 않을 수 없었다. 다른 친구들이 너무나도 보고 싶었다! 하지만 로난이 평소보다도 빨리 걷는 것을 거부했지 때문에, 그럴 수는 없었다. 하지만 마침내, 그들은 우주선에 도달했다.

“가모라!” 퀼이 소리쳤다. “로켓! 드랙스!”

우주선의 문이 열렸다. 그리고 그들이 거기에 있었다. 가모라. 작은 가지를 행복한 얼굴로 흔들어 주는 작은 나뭇가지가 심어진 화분을 들고 있는 드랙스.

“그루트!” 퀼이 웃으며 손을 흔들어 답례했다. ““Hey, buddy! 너 돌아왔구나! 로켓은 어디-”

거기. 그곳에 로켓이 있었다. 커다란 총을 들고. 로난에게 겨누고. 당연하지만…

“안돼!” 퀼이 총을 보자마자 소리 쳤다. 로난을 보호하려고 몸을 던졌다. 머리보다 몸이 먼저 반응했다. 물론, 스톤이 로난을 보호했을 것이고, 또 이 스톤의 역장이 아니더라도 총으로는 로난을 죽일 수 없을 것이기 때문에 완전히 불필요한 행동이었다.

로난은 퀼을 팔로 감싸고 그를 보호하기 위해 본능적으로 돌아섰다. 하지만 그들 중 누구도 발사된 총을 느끼지 못 했다. 역장이 그들을 감싸고 폭발했고, 완전히 봉쇄되었다. 퀼은 진심으로 화가 났다.

“너 미쳤어?!” 역장이 사라지자 퀼이 소리 질렀다. “내가 이러지 말라고 했잖아! 과민 반응하지 말라고! 대체 뭐하는 짓이야, 로켓!”

“내가 뭘 했냐고?” 로켓이 으르렁거렸다. “그 개자식 품에서 뭐 하는거야? 떨어져, 그 새끼를 산산조각 낼 거니까!”

“안돼!”

로난은 여전히 퀼의 허리에 팔을 두르고 있었고 퀼은 여전히 로난의 옷을 붙잡고 있었다.

“그만해, 로켓.” 가모라가 말했다. “퀼이 설명하게 해줘.”

“뭘 설명해!?” 로켓이 틱틱거렸다. “왜 드랙스의 가족을 죽이고 내 베스트 프렌드를 죽인 놈이랑 저렇게 지지고 볶는지? 내가 말했잖아, 내가 저 자식에게 존나 큰 총을 갈겼어야 했다고. 그러면 지금쯤 죽었을테니까!”

“그러지 않을 거다.” 드랙스가 끼어들었다. “무언가 네 총을 막아주었어.”

“그래, 나도 그거 봤어!” 로난이 다시 소리를 질렀다. “그래도 그게 내가 이 쓰레기를 죽이는 걸 맞지는 못할걸! 내가 보여주지!”

“네가 총을 쏜 덕에 좀 후련하네.” 가모라가 말했다. “미안, 피터, 막을 수가 없었어. 진짜 죽일만한 무기는 못 쓰게 했어. 로켓의 심정은 이해하는 쪽이지만. 너는 왜 로난을 보호하는 거야?”

퀼은 여전히 화가 난 얼굴로, 침을 삼켰다. 로난의 옷을 잡고 있던 손에 힘을 주고, 로난의 몸에 더 가까이 붙었다.

“로난을 사랑하니까.” 그가 말했다. “무슨 일이 있어도 그만두지는 않을 테니 받아들이는게 좋을 거야.”


	44. Old friends and new lovers

마치 그가 폭탄을 떨어뜨린 것 같았다. 모두가 그를 쳐다보았다. 그들을 적대적인 눈으로 바라보고 있는 로난만 제외하고. 퀼 자신도 스스로가 방금 내뱉은 말에 놀랐지만, 그건 맞는 말이었다. 어제 섹스를 했을 때, 둘 사이에 있었던 이상한 무언가, 그가 느꼈던 극도의 갈망, 로난의 행동이 야기한 엄청난 기쁨과 애정. 당연히 그는 로난을 사랑했다. 어떻게 서로에 대한 모든걸 알고, 나누고, 함께 그런 일을 겪은 후에 그러지 않을 수 있겠는가. 그리고 로난이 그토록 원하고, 필요로 하는데.

“그를 사랑해.” 다른 친구들을 경계하는 눈빛으로 바라보며 반복해서 말했다. “그리고 약속한 대로 전부 설명해줄게. 하지만 로켓이 총을 버리고, 다른 모두도 무기를 버리는게 먼저야. 네가 소매랑 부츠랑 가슴에 칼을 숨기고 있는 거 다 알고있거든, 가모라.”

가모라가 눈썹을 찌푸렸다.

“드랙스가 지적한 대로, 무슨 짓을 해도 로난을 해칠 순 없어. 그리고 내가 전부 제대로 할 수 있게 해달라고, 날 믿어 달라고 말했잖아. 그러니까 날 믿어. 로난은 너희들한테 손가락도 까딱하지 않을 거니까. 망할 좀 진정 좀 하라고.”

“진정은 무슨 놈의 진정?!” 로켓이 소리쳤다. “너 술이라도 마셨냐?! 그 놈은 적이야! 드랙스의 아내랑 딸을 죽였다고! 그루트도 죽였어! 행성 하나를 전부 쓸어버리고 싶어했다고! 너도 며칠 전에 그 녀석을 죽이려고 했잖아! 그런데 지금은 그 자식이랑 결혼을 하고 싶다는 거야?! 아님 시간 날 때마다 어디 머리라도 박으면서 놀았냐?!”

“머리 안 박았거든.” 퀼이 단언했다.

“그가 약을 먹인 거야?” 가모라가 심각한 표정으로 말했다. “널 협박한 건 아니고? 정말 네 의지로 말하고 있는게 맞는 거야?”

“Hell!” 퀼이 욕을 뱉었다. “다들 농담이라도 하는 거야? 난 괜찮아! 복잡한 사정이 있다고 말했잖아! 그리고 만약에, 로난이 나한테 이렇게 말하라고 협박한 거여도, 내가 그걸 너희들한테 어떻게 말하겠어?!”

가모라가 퀼이 소리없는 신호를 보내는지 확인하려고 그를 위아래로 훑어보았다. 퀼은 눈을 굴렸다.

“난 괜찮다니까.” 그가 다시 말했다. “내 의지로 말하고 있는 거고.”

“넌 안 괜찮아,” 로켓이 으르렁거렸다. “이 역겨운 배신자야.”

“아 엿먹어, 뭐가 넌 대체 문젠데?” 퀼이 버럭했다. “그루트는 살아 있잖아! 로난이 죽인 것도 아니야! 로난 우주선이 부숴지는데 그루트가 우리를 구해준 거잖아! 로난이 한 게 아니고!”

“우리가 거기에 있던 것부터가 그 놈 잘못이지!” 로켓이 총을 흔들었다. “넌 그 놈을 왜 변호하는 건데? 그루트 아니어도 그 놈이 죽인 사람은 많거든!”

“니가 언제부터 다른 사람들한테 관심을 가졌다고 그래? 넌 콜렉터를 만난 다음부터는 계속 로난한테 돌을 넘기고 싶어했잖아!”

“그건 예전 일이고! 난 그 다음에 그 개자식을 죽이려고 내 목숨을 걸었어!”

“아-하!” 퀼이 의기양양하게 그를 가리켰다. “‘예전 일’! 우린 전부 처음 만났을 때랑 많이 달라졌잖아. 왜 로난은 안되는데? 왜 ‘예전 일’을 가질 수 없는 거냐고.”

“왜냐하면 그 놈은 로-난이니까!” 로켓은 퀼이 너무 멍청해서 말하고 싶지도 않다는 듯이 그것을 강조했다. “그 녀석이 이제 우리를 죽이고 싶어하지 않는다고는 말하지 마! 여기에서 유일하게 변한 사람은 너야! 그리고 내 생각에 넌 당장 뇌 수술 좀 받아야쓰겠다!”

“로켓,” 가모라가 끼어들었다. “퀼이 설명하게 해줘.”

로켓이 그녀를 바라보았다. 그의 입은 무언가 반대할 말을 하려고 이미 벌어지기 시작했지만, 심지어 그루트와 드랙스조차도 언짢은 표정으로 그를 쳐다보았기에 그는 불평을 중얼거리고 무기를 내렸다.

“그래.” 로켓이 으르렁거렸다. “그럼 설명해봐.”

“고마워.” 퀼이 그렇게 말하고 로난의 옷에서 손을 뗐다. 로난도 퀼을 놔주었지만, 여전히 경계를 풀지 않고 얼굴에는 소유욕이 만면했다.

“중요한 건,” 퀼이 시작했다. “우리 아버지가 고대의 강력한 존재였고, 인피니티 스톤을 통제할 수 있었다는 -또는 여전히 있다는- 사실이야.” 이 사실만으로도 빅 뉴스였지만, 이건 단지 시작에 불과했다.   
“그래서,” 퀼이 말을 이었다. “스톤이 내 몸속으로 들어오기로 한 거야. 말하자면, 내가 흡수한 거지. 지금은 내 안에서 나를 모든 해악에서 보호하고 있어. 그리고 그게 진행되는 동안 로난이 내 손을 떼어내려고 하는 바람에, 스톤이 로난도 내 일부분이라고 생각하고 로난의 몸에도 나눠 들어간 거야. 지금 우리 둘 몸 속에 들어와 있고 우리는 서로 떨어지면 기절해버려. 그리고 우리가 서로 피부를 만질 때마다, 스톤이-” 로난이 낮게 으르렁거리는 소리를 냈다. 퀼이 말을 더듬었다. “-스톤이, 어… 스톤이 우리의 생각을 연결해줘.”   
미안하지만, 적어도 이 부분은 말해야 했다. 돌이 감정과 기억을 연결하는 부분은 말하지 않았다.  
“그래서 내가 로난이 너를 해치지 않을 거라는 걸 알고 있는 거야. 확실하게. 네가 다시 로난 얼굴에 블라스트를 쏘지 않는다면. 그리고 나한테도. 그러니까 제발, 이제 그만 좀 해.”

다른 친구들은 각각 충격과 혼란, 그리고 불신으로 가득찬 눈으로 그를 바라 보았다. 퀼은 한숨을 쉬었다.

“믿기 힘든 거 알아.” 그가 말했다. “하지만 사실이라고. 로켓이 쐈을 때 역장이 나와서 우리를 보호 했잖아. 스톤이 한 일이야. 그리고 이 연결은… 음, 굉장히 강해, 절대 떨어지지 않는다는 말이야. 그리고 로난과 사랑에 빠지게 만들었어. 알아, 겨우 연결 때문이라는 말처럼 들리겠지만 많은 일이 있었어. 로난과 아버지에 대해 알게 되면서… 나에 대한 것도 있었고. 그리고 로난은… 크리에서 무슨 일이 일어났는지 알지?”

가모라가 고개를 살짝 끄덕였다. 누구도 말을 하지 않아 퀼이 계속해서 이야기를 했다.

“봐. 로난은 이제 더 이상 우리의 적이 될 이유가 없잖아. 우리가 로난의 적이 될 이유도 없어졌고. 잔다르와의 관계는 이제 끝났고 문제가 안돼. 그냥 잊고 앞으로 나아가자는 말이야.”

“나아가자고?” 가모라가 물었다. “어떻게? 네 계획이 정확히 뭔데, 피터?”

퀼은 어깨를 으쓱이긴했지만 당연히 자신의 계획이 무엇인지 잘 알고 있었다. 그의 계획은 타노스를 죽이고 친구들이 싫어하는 남자와 오래오래 행복하게 사는 것이었다. “모르겠어.” 거짓말을 했다. “아직 스톤이 우리 안에 있으니 우리는 같이 지내야 해. 아직 이게 어떻게 명령을 듣게 하나 연구하고 있지만, 곧 알아낼 거야. 그리고 그 다음엔… 음, 그래도 로난이랑 같이 있고 싶어.” 그렇게. 그가 말했다.

“그 놈이 우리와 같이 있게 하고 싶다는 거야?” 가모라가 물었다.

퀼이 고개를 끄덕였다. “응. 말했잖아. 로난을 사랑해. 그리고 떠나지도 않을 거야. 그게 싫다면 나도 너한테 뭐라고 할 수는 없겠지만 로난 없이는 안 돼. 아무 것도”

로켓이 경악으로 바닥에 닫을만큼 벌어진 입을 다무려고 노력하는 동안 가모라는 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 지금 로켓이 할 수만 있었다면 아마 로난에게 다시 총을 쏘았을 것이었다. 가모라는 크리를 바라보았다.

“너는?” 그녀가 물었다. “나는 널 알아. 널 사랑한다는 피터의 말도 믿고. 퀼은 뇌가 심장보다 크거든.”

“야!”

“하지만 난 너를 알아. 넌 사랑을 하지 않아. 사랑이라는 게 뭔지 아는지도 의심스러운걸. 피터는 너희 둘이 연결됐고 네 생각을 안다고 했지. 너도 자기를 사랑한다고 확신하고 있어. 하지만 난 아니야. 널 믿을 수 없어. 다른 녀석들도 마찬가지고. 그러니 뭘 원하는지, 계획이 뭔지 털어놓는게 어때.”

로난의 얼굴이 구겨졌다. 퀼은 걱정하며 그의 얼굴을 살피며 입술을 깨물었다. 그는 로난을 돕고 싶었다. 손을 로난의 셔츠 아래로 넣어 연결되게 했다.

>그냥 말해줘.< 그가 말했다. >사실대로 말해. 널 믿어줄 거야. 여기 머물게 해줄 거라고.<

하지만 바로 로난의 거절이 느껴졌다. 로난은 자존심이 셌고, 자신의 실패를 인정할 수 없었다. 추방을 당하고 얼마나 고통스러웠는지, 어떻게 퀼에게 마음을 열었는지, 자신이 퀼을 얼마나 갈구하는지, 그리고 상처를 달래줄, 퀼의 애정을 얼마나 필요로 하는지 고백하는 것. 로난은 이것을 절대 누구에게도 이 사실을 털어놓지 않을 것이다. 명예를 지켜야 했다.

>제발< 퀼이 다시 애원했다. >네가 그들을 믿는다는 걸 보여줘. 애들도 너를 믿게 할게.<

하지만 로난은 그러지 않았다. 퀼의 손을 치워내자, 다시 가모라가 보였다. 둘은 서로를 마주보았다.

“퀼은 진실을 말했다.” 그가 말했다. “네가 믿거나 말거나. 퀼은 나와 함께 있을 거이고 나도 마찬가지다.”

가모라의 얼굴은 더욱 더 구겨졌다. “퀼은 내 친구야.” 그녀가 말했다. “네가 상처 입히게 놔둘 수 없어. 스톤이 무슨 짓을 했는지는 모르겠지만, 피터가 네 안에서 본 게 무엇이라도 해도 난 너를 안 믿어. 네가 사람들에게 무슨 짓을 했는지 아니까. 네 심장은 얼음처럼 차갑고 바위처럼 딱딱하지.”

“가모라,” 퀼이 또다시 말했다. “네가 로난을 믿기 힘들다는 거 알아. 다른 애들도 마찬가지고. 하지만 우리가 겪었던 일을 떠올려봐. 우리 모두 처음 만났을 때는 서로 죽이려고 했잖아. 그런데 내가 널 드랙스로부터 구해줬고, 드랙스는 날 구해줬고. 그리고 로켓은 우리 모두를 구했고 그루트는 드랙스랑 나를 구해줬고 나는 너를 구했잖아.-또다시- 그리고 로켓, 그루트, 드랙스는 우리를 구하려고 노력했고-” 드랙스는 이에 기분이 상한 듯했다. “-그리고 나서는 우리는 서로를 전부 구했고 그루트는 우리 모두를 구했잖아. 그리고 이제 가족이 되었고. 많은 것들이 변해. 사람들은 변한다는 말이야. 그리고 로난은 나를 사랑하고, 믿고 있어. 그가 한 일들은 전부 그가 크리와 그 사람들을 사랑해서 저지른 일이야. 사랑하는 것들에 미친 것처럼 충성했고, 사랑에 억눌려서. 그리고 로난이 지금 사랑하는 건 나야. 우리 둘만의 일이라 이유는 정확하게 말할 수 없지만. 정말 진지해. 그리고 난 로난을 떠나보낼 수 없어. 제발.”

다른 친구들의 감정을 변하지 않은 것 같았다. 퀼은 로난을 꽉 붙잡았다.

“부탁이야.” 그가 또다시, 애원했다. “쉽지 않을 거라는 거 알아. 그래도 우리 다섯이라면 가능할 거야. 왜 로난이랑은 안 되는 거야?”

“그가 내 가족을 죽였기 때문이지.” 드랙스가 말했다. “난 그것을 용서할 수 없다.”

퀼이 작게 고개를 끄덕였다. “용서해달라는 게 아니야.” 그가 말했다.

“맞잖아.” 로켓이 끼어들었다. “그 녀석한테 심장까지 홀랑 넘기고는 우리 보고 그 녀석을 용서해달라고 말하고 있는 거 잖아. 네 뇌보다 큰 심장. 그리고 이제 아무 일도 없었던 것처럼 행동해달라고 말하고 있어.”

퀼은 절망스러운 기분에 젖어들었다. “우린 두번째 기회를 얻었어!” 큰 소리로 설명했다. “우리 모두! 로난이 좋은 사람이라는 건 아니지만, 우리 중 아무도 갑자기 그렇게 된 사람은 없어! 로난은 우리의 적이었던 게 아니야. 우리가 그가 가는 길에 서있었을 뿐이지. 그래, 여전히 개자식이야. 알아, 여전히 다른 사람들과 어울릴 수 없겠지! 근데 그건 로켓도 마찬가지야!”

“날 그 쓰레기랑 비교하지 마!”

“처음에는, 로난은 내가 허세부리는 것도 싫어했어! 하지만 이젠 아니라고! 우리가 함께 하면, 할 수 있을 거야! 제발 부탁이야!”

로켓이 으르렁거렸고, 드랙스는 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.

“제발.” 퀼이 다시 한 번, 기운없이 말했다. “로난은 갈 곳도 없어. 나 밖에 없단말이야. 그리고 난 로난을 사랑하고. 이해해줘, 응?”

“당연하지.” 로켓이 코웃음을 쳤다. “그 자식이 추방당하고 전부 잃은 건 당연한 일이야.”

로난이 공격적인 소리를 내며 로켓에게 다가갔다. 로켓은 즉시 총을 들어올렸다.

“덤벼, big guy! 할 수 있으면 해보라고!” 그가 으르렁거렸다.

“하지마!” 로난을 뒤로 숨겨 가로막았다. “둘 다, 그만 해! 젠장할! 진정하라고!”

로켓은 여전히 으르렁거리며, 로난을 겨냥하고 있었고, 로난도 당장이라도 덤벼들 것 같았다. 하지만 상상도 하지 못한 일이 일어났다. 그루트가 작은 소리를 내며 퀼을 향해 그의 작은 가지를 뻗었다. 드랙스가 그것을 처음 알아차려 혼란에 빠진 작은 나무를 보았다. 그리고 마지못해 그 작은 화분을 퀼에게 가져다 주었다.

“그루트가… 너에게 무슨 말을 하고 싶은 것 같다.” 그가 추측했다.

퀼은 눈을 깜빡였다. “음…,” 그리고 말하기 시작했다.

하지만 그루트가 이야기하고 싶었던 건 퀼이 아니었다. 그의 팔이 가리킨 것은 사실 로난이었다. 로난도 다른 이들만큼이나 당황했고, 아무런 반응도 하지 않았다. 퀼이 드랙스로부터 그루트를 받아 로난에게 가져갔다.

“왜 그래, 친구?” 그가 물었다. “흠? 로켓한테 번역해달라고 할까?”

하지만 그루트는 번역이 필요하지 않았다. 그가 한 행동은 이해하기에 명확했다. 앞으로 몸을 숙여 얇은 두 팔로 로난을 껴안았다. 그러고는 또다시 아주 작은 소리를 냈다. 모두가 그를 바라보았다. 로난을 포함해서.

“그루트는 널 용서한대.” 퀼이 속삭였다. “너 때문에 죽었다고 화나 있지 않아. 내 말이 맞지, 그루트?”

그루트는 고개를 돌려 퀼에게 웃어보였다. 퀼도 마주 웃었다.

“고마워, buddy,” 부드럽게 말했다. “정말 멋지다.”

“아, 쫌!” 로켓이 소리질렀다. “뭐하는 거야 그루트! 그 놈은 로난이라고! 다음은 뭐야? 타노스랑도 친구 먹으러 갈까?”

그루트가 또다시 작은 소리를 냈다. 퀼은 로켓이 그 소리를 알아들을 수 있는지 알 수 없었다.

“난 신경 안 써.” 로켓이 그루트의 말을 이해했는지, 그렇지 않은지 고함을 질렀다. “내가 그 얼간이랑 친구가 될 일은 없어!”

“아무도 너한테 로난이랑 친구가 되어 달라고 말한 적 없어.” 퀼이 말했다.

로켓이 계속해서 무언가 소리를 질러댔지만, 퀼은 더 이상 듣지 않았다. 가모라가 그들에게 다가왔다. 그녀는 여전히 걱정스러운 얼굴이었다.

“난 널 믿지 않아.” 그녀가 로난에게 말했다. “내가 널 좋아할 수 있을지도 의문이지만. 퀼은 믿어. 그리고 퀼이 널 좋아하는 것만으로도 나한테는 충분해. 그리고 퀼의 말도 맞지, 우린 모두 처음에는 이러지 않았어. 또, 내가 널 계속 지켜보겠어. 그러니 너와 같이 가겠지만, 퀼이 널 좋아한다는 이유로 널 봐줄 거라고 기대하지는 마.”

“기대하지 않는다.” 로난이 대답했다.

퀼은 드랙스를 쳐다보았지만 그는 아무런 말도 하지 않았다. 그의 얼굴은 증오와 분노로 일그러졌다. 아내와 딸을 죽인 남자와 함께 하라는 것이 너무한 부탁이라는 걸 알고 있다. 이해할 수 있다. 그는 로난을 용서하지 않을 것이다. 하지만 드랙스는 지금 이 순간 로난을 죽일 수 없다는 것을 알고 있었다. 또한 로난과 함께하는 것을 반대하는 그와 로켓은 숫자에서 밀렸다.

“고마워, 가모라.” 퀼이 말했다. “잘 될 거라고 약속할게.”

가모라가 고개를 끄덕였다. 하지만 확신하는 것처럼 보이지는 않았다. “올라와.” 그녀가 말했다. “샤워하고, 뭣 좀 먹고, 옷도 갈아입어. 그리고 이제 뭘 해야 할지 이야기 하자.”

“사원에 먼저 가면 안 돼?” 퀼이 물었다. “해보고 싶은 게 있거든. 저번에 갔을 때는 내가 기절해서, 그러면 로난도 정신을 잃고 망할까봐 널 기다려야 했어.”

가모라가 또다시 얼굴을 찌푸렸지만, 고개를 끄덕였다. “원한다면. 가자.”


	45. Talk To Me

퀼이 앞장 섰고, 로난은 그의 옆에서 따라갔다. 여전히 호기심 어린 눈길을 보내고 있는 그루트를 든 채였다. 다른 친구들도 주변을 두리번거리며 뒤따랐다. 로난은 여전히 불평하며 로난에게 총을 겨누고 있었지만, 모두들 그를 무시했다.

작은 방에 도착하자, 퀼은 벌써 손톱이 따끔거리는 것이 느껴졌다. “이 방에 무언가 있어.” 그가 말했다. “이 방에 있는 무언가에 스톤이 반응한다고.”

“그렇게 반응해서 로난이 폭발해버렸으면 좋겠네.” 로켓이 으르렁거렸다. 모두가 다시 한 번 그를 무시했다.

“지난 번에는, 스톤이 날 기절시켰고 내 아버지가 누군지, 왜 내 몸으로 들어왔는지 말해줬어.” 퀼이 설명했다. “깨어나서는 아무 것도 기억하지 못 했지만 로난이 내 의식 속에서 찾아냈지.”

“저 놈이 전부 지어냈구만.” 또다시 로켓.

“다시 한 번 시도해서 스톤이 알려줬으면 해.” 퀼이 계속해서 말했다. “아니면 내가 이걸 다루는 방법을 알아내서 반응하게 할 수도 있을 거고. 그런데 스톤이 지금 로난과 나 두 몸에 걸쳐서 흡수된 바람에 우리 둘 다 기절하면 위험할지도 몰라. 그러니까, 우리를 지켜봐 주면 안 될까? 우리 둘 말이야.” 퀼이 간청하는 눈으로 가모라를 바라보자 그녀가 고개를 끄덕였다. “이 스톤이 우리 안에 있는 한 우리를 떨어트리면 안돼. 그리고 스톤이 제거되더라도, 난 여전히-”

“알겠어, 피터.” 가모라가 그의 말을 가로막았다. “로난은 내버려두고 너만 데려가지 않을 거야. 약속해.”

“난 안 해.” 로켓이 으르렁거렸다.

퀼은 그를 다시 한 번 무시했다. 고마움을 담아 가모라에게 고개를 끄덕였고 그루트를 드랙스에게 돌려주었다. 그리고 나서 저번에 여기에 왔을 때 만졌던 패널로 갔다. 그 앞에 멈추어 그것을 바라 보았다. 그의 안에서, 무언가가 이미 꿈틀거리는 것 같았다.

“이 방 자체에 있는 것 같아.” 그가 중얼거렸다. “벽, 바닥, 천장. 스톤의 힘이 스며들어서 내가 그걸 만지면, 연결되는 거야. 이 방은 스톤의 기억들로 가득해. 나에게 말을 걸고 있다고.”

바로 뒤, 아주 가까이에 누군가가 서있는 것이 느껴졌다. 그리고 그게 로난이라는 것을 알았다.

“이번에는 나도 너와 함께 연결되겠다.” 로난이 그렇게 말했고 퀼은 고개를 끄덕였다.

퀼은 벽에 조각되어 있는, 보라색 스톤을 향해 손을 내밀었다. 로난이 허리에 팔을 둘러오는 것이 느껴졌다. 그의 차가운 손이 셔츠 아래로 들어와 배에 닿았다. 시야가 보라색으로 변한다. 퀼은 버티기 위해 자연스레 로난에게 몸을 기댔다. 그리고 나서 벽을 만졌고, 잠시 후 뇌가 폭발하는듯한 감각이 느껴졌다.


	46. DON'T join (the Dark Side)

퀼이 다시 눈을 뜨자, 제일 먼저 로난의 얼굴이 보였다. 그들은 나란히 누워 있었고 로난이 그를 돌아보았다.

“이제 어떻게 하는건지 알겠어.” 퀼이 속삭였다. 그리고 이번에는, 큰 목소리로 다시 한 번 말했다. “어떻게 하는 건지 알겠다니까! 전부 보였어! 엄청 간단하네!” 

그는 기분 좋게 일어나 앉았다. 너무 열중한 나머지 로난과 자신이 기절했었고, 쓰러지는 몸을 드랙스와 가모라가 받아 바닥에 눕혔다는 사실도 (퀼은 지금 앉아 있었지만) 신경 쓰지 않았다. 로켓의 신랄한 욕이나 그루트의 행복한 작은 소리는 들리지도 않는 것 같았다. 퀼은 굉장히 흥분했다.

퀼은 손을 내밀어 한 때 오브가 들어있었던 기둥을 겨냥했다. “봐!” 퀼이 소리쳤다. “이렇게도 할 수-”

그의 손바닥에서 보라색 빔이 나가 코라스가 총을 쏴서 만들었던 구멍으로 발사되었다. 밖에서 거대한 폭발 소리가 들렸다. 모두가 퀼을 바라보았다.

“… Whoops.” 퀼이 큼,하고 목을 가다듬고 말했다. “이러려고 한 게 아니었-”

“너 미쳤냐?!” 로켓이 퀼에게 소리를 질렀다. “그럼 어쩌려고 했는데?! 우릴 날려버리려고?!”

“미안해!” 퀼이 변명했다. “겨냥을 잘못한 것뿐이야!”

“겨냥을 잘못해? 완벽했지! 아니면 우린 지금쯤 다 죽었을걸!”

“Hey! 이거 힘조절하기 힘들거든?!” 

“그러면 다신 하지 마.” 가모라가 결정을 내렸다.

“Oh, come on. 아무도 내 손바닥에서 에너지를 발사할 수 있어서 멋지다고 말 안 해줄 거야? 이건 스타워즈보다도 멋진 일이라고!”

“그거 존나 미친 것 같거든, man!” 로켓이 부정했다. “넌 지금 우릴 다 날려버릴 뻔 했다고!”

“Yeah, yeah. 연습 좀 하면 엄청날걸. 상상해 봐! 타노스한테 걸어가서 얼굴을 날려버릴 수도 있다고!”

“Yeah, 그 전에 네가 우리 얼굴을 날리지만 않는다면.” 로켓이 투덜거렸다. “연습을 하고 싶으면, 로난을 써. 우리 말고.”

“난 연습한다고 누구한테 쏘지는 않을 건데.” 퀼이 확실히 했다. “로난한테는 특히. 그 머리로 생각 좀 해봐라. 난 얠 사랑하고 우리랑 같이 있을 거라고.”

“같이 안 다닐 거 거든!” 로켓이 열을 내며 말했다. “왜 모르는 거야! 걘 그냥 널 이용하려는 것 뿐이라고! 그냥 그 스톤을 원하는 거야! 기회만 생기면 바로 우릴 죽이려들걸! 그 다음엔 잔다르를 파괴하고, 타노스를 없애겠지. 그러면 크리는 저 놈을 다시 받아들일테고 다시 다른 모든 행성을 파괴하려고 할걸! 저 놈은 제대로 미친 놈이야, 피터! 우릴 죽일 거라니까!”

“아니, 안 그럴 거야.” 퀼이 침착하게 대답했다. “너도 그루트랑 이런 유대가 있잖아. 왜 너만 그루트의 말을 알아들을 수 있는데? 왜 그루트가 말하는 걸 알아들으려면 네 통역에 의존해야 하고? Well, 나도 그런 유대를 로난과 나눴어. 그러니까 네가 믿어야 하는 건 나야. 로난의 말이 사실이라고 말하는 나. 로난은 우릴 죽이지 않을 거야. 잔다르를 파괴하지도 않을 거고.” 

“Oh really,” 로켓이 비웃었다. “왜? 저 녀석이 지금 너와 사랑에 빠져서?”

“이유는 말 못해. 그걸 숨기는 건 로난의 권리니까.”

“이유를 말 안 할 거면 난 안 믿을 거야!” 로켓이 꽥 소리를 질렀다. “우리가 같이 가주기로 했으니, 자기한테 무슨 일이 있어 났는 지는 말하겠지!”

“나도 그가 우리에게 설명할 의무가 있다는 것에 동의한다.” 드랙스가 말했다. “그는 우리의 적이었고 위험해.”

“고맙네.” 로켓이 으르렁거렸다. “그러니까 말해봐, , fuckface, 아니면 창고에 쳐박고 잔다르로 배달해줄테니까.”

“아니, 우리랑 같이 갈 거라니까.” 퀼이 경고했다.

“아무도 잔다르에 안 보내.” 가모라가 끼어들었다. “하지만 피터, 넌 많은 걸 요구하고 있어. 난 널 믿고 네가 원한다면 로난과 함께 갈 거야. 하지만 로켓과 드랙스가 그를 의심하는 것도 이유가 있는 일이야.”

“왜 갑자기 로난 이야기로 흐르는 거야?” 퀼이 물었다. “난 내가 내 멋진 능력으로 타노스의 얼굴을 날려버리는 얘기를 하고 있었는데. Guys, 내가 인피니티 스톤을 조종할 수 있다고.”

“그래.” 로켓이 동의했다. “네 새남친이 잔다르를 쓸어버릴 때 썼던 거랑 비슷한 스톤, 맞지?”

퀼이 한숨을 쉬었다. “난 너희가 로난을 데려가는 데에 동의한줄 알았는데.”

“Oh yeah, 그럴거야.” 로켓이 고개를 끄덕였다. “그 다음에 어떻게 할지가 문제지. 그러니까 설명 좀 해줘야겠는데.”

퀼은 또다시, 한숨을 내쉬었다. 이번에는 마음 속으로. 로켓의 입을 다물게 하려고 하지 않았다. 그가 맞았다. 로난과 함께 우주선에 오른 다음에는, 그를 어떻게 해야할지 의논해야 했다. 피할 수 없는 일이었다.

그가 로난을 바라보았다. 로난은 자리에 앉아 있었다. 퀼을 바라보며 아무런 말도 하지 말라고 조용히 경고했다. 그는 다른 가디언즈들에게 자신의 약점을 알리는 것을 허락하지 않을 것이다. 누구도 그의 신념적, 정신적 패배와 감정적으로 지쳤음을 알아차리지 못한다. 또는 그가 처해 있는 불안정한 감정 상태에 대해서도. 그리고 자기 혐오와 그의 사람들을 대신해 행동할 권리가 이제는 더 이상 없다는 기분에 대해서도 말이다.

“Alright, darling,” 퀼이 말했다. “네가 직접 말해줘. 내 말을 듣지 않으려는 것 같으니까.”

로난의 표정이 어두워졌다. 그는 자신의 일에 대해 어떤 것도 이야기하고 싶지 않았다. 하지만 당연히, 다른 자들이 자신을 믿지 않으리라는 것을 알고 있었고, 그는 피터를 잃고 싶지 않았다. 그래서 적어도 절반은 사실인 이야기를 만들어 냈다.

“난 추방되었다. 그러니 더 이상 내 사람들의 바람과 요구를 이행할 의무가 없다.” 계속해서 퀼을 바라보며, 로난이 말했다. “잔다르를 파괴하는 것은 더 이상 내 일이 아니다.”

“그러면 네 일은 뭔데?” 가모라가 알고 싶어 했다.

“아무것도 없어.” 퀼이 재빨리 로난의 말을 도왔다. 그는 왜 그렇게 그를 경계했을까? 언제 그런 일이 일어난 거지? “이 다음엔 뭘 해야 할까? 가끔은 다음에 뭘 해야 할지 계획이 없거든.”

“난 네가 타노스의 얼굴을 날려 버리고 싶어 한다고 생각했지.” 가모라가 상기시켜 주었다. 

“맞아.” 퀼이 고개를 끄덕였다. “그리고 로난도 마찬가지일 거야. 그러니까 확실히 우리 편일 거라고.”

“그 다음에는?” 로켓이 물었다. “크리가 이 놈을 추방한 이유는 타노스 때문이야. 황제가 그랬잖아. 그러면 다시 데려갈거라고. 그리고 짜잔 : 다시 잔다르를 파괴하려고 돌아가겠지.”

퀼이 로난을 바라보았다. 그리고 고개를 저었다.

“아니, 안 그럴 거야.” 퀼이 장담하며 로난의 손에 손을 뻗었다. 손가락이 스친다. 그리고 연결되었다. “날 믿어, 로난은 안 그럴 거니까.”

로난의 동요가 느껴졌다. 영구 추방으로 인해 그가 느낀 고통이 다시 느껴졌다.

“크리는 로난을 다시 데려가지 않을 거야. 그들은 한 번 추방하면 다시 무르는 법이 없으니까. 로난도 더 이상 그들을 대신해서 파괴하지 않을 거고.”

“Oh great, 그래서 그 놈이 이제 부랑자라는 거지?” 로켓이 “봐, 크리놈들도 저 놈이 미친 새끼라는 걸 깨달았는데, 왜-”

“그 입 다물어라. 그렇지 않으면 내가 그렇게 만들어주지!” 로난이 로켓을 향해 소리쳤다.

퀼이 재빨리 그의 손을 잡고 그의 마음을 진정시키려 했다.

“Yeah, come on, 해봐!” 로난이 그를 조롱했다. “그게 우리가 기다리고 있는 거니까! 이 미친 새끼야! 우린 널 우리 우주선에 태울 생각이 없거든!”

“그건 이미 끝난 얘기야.” 퀼이 큰 소리로 말했다. “그루트랑 가모라랑 나는 로난을 데려가기로 했어. 3 대 2 라고. 이제 성질 좀 죽이고 로난한테 못되게 굴지 좀 마. 네가 그렇게 선빵을 날려대니까 로난이 당연히 화를 내지.”

“피터 말이 맞아.” 가모라가 동의했다. “일단 이 행성부터 떠나자. 난 피터를 믿어. 우리 모두 그래야지. 우릴 절대 버리지도 않고 한 번은 더 우릴 구했으니까. 우리보다도 로난에 대해 잘 아는 것도 확실하고. 그러니까 퀼을 믿어야지. 어쨌든 지금 당장은, 우린 둘을 떼어놓을 수도 없잖아.”

“Oh, 우리는 못 하지.” 로켓이 코웃음을 쳤다. “피터는 지금 스톤을 조종할 수 있는 걸로 아는데. 그러면 이제 로난의 몸에서 나오라고 할 수도 있는거잖아, 아니야?”

“사실 못 해.” 퀼이 분명히 했다. “그러려면 내 몸에서도 나가게 해야 하는데. 그러면 타노스가 이걸 빼앗아갈 수도 있고, 그럼 난 그 놈 얼굴에 빔을 갈겨 주지도 못하겠지. 그런데 할 수 있어도 안 할거야. 로난과 같이 가면서 너한테 로난을 우주선 밖으로 쫓아낼 기회를 줄 순 없지. 로난은 우리랑 함께 갈 거야. 이 얘기는 이미 끝났어.”

로난이 으르렁거렸지만, 그루트가 다시 소리를 내자 로켓은 입을 다물었다.

“이 얘긴 그만 하고 이제 우주선으로 가면 안 될까?” 퀼이 물었다. “정말로, 따뜻한 물로 씻고 뭣 좀 먹고 싶거든.”


	47. Feelings And Problems

이 우주선에는 욕실이 세 개 있다. -하나는 노바 프라임이 썼을 개인 구역에 있었고, 둘은 일반 구역에 – 그 덕에 로난과 퀼은 동시에 샤워를 할 수 있었다. 퀼은 로난과 함께 샤워하고 싶었지만, 크리족은 차가운 물로 몸을 씼고, 퀼은 뜨거운 물로 샤워하기를 원했다. 그러니 함께 샤워를 했더라면 그는 아마 새빨간 랍스터처럼 익는 기분이 되었을 것이다. 실제로 그렇게 되었을 거고. 랍스터의 기분이 어떤지는 모르겠지만… 퀼은 씻고 난 후에도 새 옷을 입지 않고 로난의 옷을 입고 있었다. 로난의 냄새가 났다.

퀼은 안전한 느낌과 깨끗한 몸을 즐기며 욕실을 떠나 먹을 것을 찾으러 부엌으로 들어갔다. 가모라와 드랙스가 앉아있었다. 아직 어디로 갈지 정하지 않았기 때문에 출발하지 않았다. 지금 그것을 정하고자 했다.

“로켓은 어디 있어?” 퀼이 음식 저장 기계 중 하나를 열며 물었다. 음식. 먹고 남을 정도의! 신이시여, 여긴 천국이었다.

“자기 방에 갔어.” 팔 한 가득 음식을 쌓아 올리는 퀼에게 가모라가 대답했다. “아마 욕하면서 그루트에게 불평하고 있을 거야.” 

“아아아, 그럴듯하네.”

퀼은 다시 기계를 닫고, -쌓아올린 음식을 한 두개 떨어뜨릴 뻔 했다- 드랙스와 가모라가 앉은 테이블에 앉았다. 그들을 보고 미소 지었다.

“다시 한 번, 우리를 데리러 와 줘서 고마워.” 그가 쾌활하게 말했다. “정말로, 모라그는 정말 별로 - … 그래, 너흰 모라그에 대한 얘기를 하고 싶은 게 아니지? 로난에 대해 얘기하고 싶은 거야.”

“로난은 이미 방에 있어.” 가모라가 말했다. “먹을 걸 가지러 오지도 않았고.”

“로난은 기분이 안 좋아” 퀼이 한숨을 쉬었다. “로난은 - Aw shit, 이건 말하면 안돼.”

“뭘 말이야?” 가모라는 알고 싶어했다. “그리고 왜 말하면 안 되는 건데?”

“로난은 내 생각에 접근할 수 있으니까.” 퀼이 그녀에게 말했다. “그리고 네 근처에서 로난의 기분이 언짢아지는 건 좋을 것 같지 않거든. 그러니까 비밀을 지킬 거야.”

“너 정말 스스로 생각하고 있는 거 맞아?” 가모라가 물었다. “넌 지금 로난에 대해 말하고 있는 거야. 네가 하는 말은 학대당한 어린 애를 얘기하는 것 같다고.”

“음…” 퀼이 눈을 깜빡였다. 가모라의 관점에서 보면 전부 이상하고 부조리한 말로 들릴 것이었다. 뭐, 이상하고 부조리한 건 사실이지만. “봐, 이건 정말 복잡한-”

“그래, 그건 벌써 말했어.”

퀼이 한숨을 쉬었다. “알아… 안다고. 하지만 정말 설명할 수가 없어. 안 하는게 아니라 못 하는 거야. 난 여기까지 오면서 로난을 사랑하게 됐어. 그게 언제였고 어째서였는지 정확히 말할 수는 없지만. 우린 서로에게 깊고 강렬하게 닿아서 어떻게든 그렇게 됐을 거야. 그러지 않는 게 불가능하다고 봐야겠지. 로난이 숨기고 있어서 너희들이 보거나 느낄 수 없는 것들을 보고 느꼈고 그게 로난에 대한 내 생각을 바꿨어. 우린 둘 다 지난 며칠 동안 많은 일을 겪었고 그 일들이 우리를 변화시켰지. 둘이, 함께. 우린 지금 정말 가까워서, 로난이 내 일부인 것 같아, you know. 그리고 난- 나는… 가모라, 로난에게는 나밖에 없어. 나에게 의존한다고. 내가 너에게 이런 말을 한 걸 알면 싫어하겠지만 너도 로난이 크리에 얼마나 충성했고 그게 얼마나 큰 의미였는지 알잖아. 그런데 이제 그 녀석들이 로난을 버린 거야. 하지만 난 여전히 남아있었고. 그게 로난에게 큰 의미였어.”

가모라는 정말 한심하다는 표정으로 그를 바라보았다. 가모라는 가디언즈 중에서 로난을 가장 잘 알고 있는 자였다. 로난에게서는 잔혹함 말고는 다른 걸 찾아보기 힘들었다. 퀼은 후회가 비치는 미소를 지었다.

“hey, 날 믿는다고 했잖아.” 퀼이 가모라에게 자신이 했던 말을 상기시켰다. “그럼 날 믿어. 크리 기준으로 난 로난이랑 헌신적인 관계를 맺었고 크리족은 그걸 절대 깨지 않아. 그러니까 난 괜찮다고.”

가모라가 한숨을 쉬고 고개를 흔들었다. “그러길 바라.” 그녀가 말했다. “널 믿는 다는 게 내가 그를 믿는다는 의미는 아니니까.”

“이해해. 하지만 너도 알게 될 거야. 로난은 더 이상 우리의 적이 아니야.”

“그 놈은 여전히 내 가족의 원수다.” 드랙스가 느리게 말했다.

퀼이 그를 바라보았다. “…알아,” 그가 인정했다. “넌 여전히 로난을 죽이고 싶은거지, 응?”

“내 가족의 복수를 하고 싶다.”

퀼이 고개를 끄덕였다. “알아,” 그가 말했다. “날 믿어줘, 그건 정말 유감이야. 네게 그런 짓을 한 남자를 사랑하게 된 것도. 정말로. 나도 내가 그러지 않았으면 좋겠는데 어쩔 수가 없었어.”

이번에는 드랙스가 고개를 끄덕였다. 퀼은 그의 얼굴을 보고 몸 속에서 경련이 일어나는 것 같았다. 끔찍한 기분이었다. 자신이 드랙스를 배신한 것 같았다.

“드랙스, 네가 네 가족의 복수를 하고 싶어하는 걸 이해해.” 가모라가 드랙스에게 말했다. “하지만 네가 로난을 죽인다고 해서 그들이 살아 돌아오는 건 아니야. 그건 개인적인 문제가 아니었어. 로난은 그들이 네 가족이어서 죽인 게 아니야. 그리고 난 피터를 믿어. 로난이 추방 때문에 괴로워하고 있다고 했지. 가끔은 사는게 죽는 것보다 괴로울 때도 있지. 그게 네 고통을 덜어주지는 않겠지만, 그래, 하지만 지금은 복수할 때가 아니야. 지금 로난은 스톤 때문에 해를 입힐 수 없는 상태고 넌 그걸 받아들여야 해.”

퀼이 고개를 끄덕였다. “그리고 내가 스톤을 제거하면, 로난을 때리게 해줄게.” 그가 약속했다. “난 로난을 사랑하지만, 그래도 싸지.”

드랙스가 작게 웃었다. “나는 내가 진심으로 그걸로 납득할 수 없다는 걸 안다.” 라고 그가 퀼에게 말했다. “하지만 네 이상한 선택을 탓하지는 않아. 그리고 네 제안에도 감사한다.”

퀼은 웃으며 뒤로 물러섰다. “로난이 한 일은 사과하게 할게, 약속해. 그가 한 짓을 되돌릴 수는 없겠지만 최소한 네게 가치는 있겠지.”

“고맙다, 피터 퀼.”

“아니야.” 퀼이 마침내 음식을 한 입 베어 물었다. “그래서,” 음식을 씹으며, 그가 말했다. “이제 어디로 가지?”


	48. Therapy

방에 들어가니 로난은 침대에 누워있었지만 잠이 들지는 않았다. 퀼이 다가가자 그가 일어나 앉았다. 퀼이 웃었다.

“hey,” 퀼이 말했다.

로난은, 다른 사람들이 잔다르에서 가져온 옷을 입지 않고 다시 자신의 옷을 입고 있었다. 물론 퀼은 아무 것도 안 입은 쪽이 더 좋았겠지만.

“그들과 말을 했겠지.” 로난이 말했다.

“그랬지.” 퀼이 인정했다.

“그들이 뭐라고 했지?”

그들에게 나에 대해 뭐라고 말했지? 라는 의미다.

퀼은 작게 웃었다. 이번에는 조금 수줍은 미소였다. 그리고 손을 로난에게로 뻗었다. 로난이 그 손을 붙잡았다. 퀼은 자신이 드랙스와 가모라에게 말한 것에 로난이 분노하는 것이 느껴졌지만, 또한 말하지 않은 사실들이 있음에 기뻐하며 놀라워하는 것이 느껴졌다. 퀼은 그들에게 로난의 비명 소리와 비참한 떨림에 대해서 말하지 않았고, 로난의 과거에 대해서도 언급하지 않았다. 다른 가오갤들도 그가 추방당했다는 사실을 알고 있었기 때문에, 어찌 되었든 로난은 그 일을 영원히 숨길 수는 없을 것이다. 그래서 퀼은 로난의 고통과, 그가 퀼에게 집착하게 되었다는 사실을 그들에게 말해주었다. 이것들은 그들이 스스로 알아낼 수 없는 것이었다. 적어도 집착에 대한 사실은 그랬다. 로난은 그들이 이 모든 것을 알고 있다는 것은 마음에 들지 않았으나, 그래도 감수할 수 있었다. 다른 선택의 여지가 있는 것도 아니었고.

“이건 네가 드랙스와 해결해야 해.” 퀼은 로난에게, 그가 자신의 머릿속에서 읽은 드랙스와의 대화의 중요성을 강조하며 말했다. “드랙스에겐 중요한 문제야. 네가 드랙스의 가족을 죽였잖아, 드랙스에겐 네가 크리를 잃은 것과 비슷했던 거야. 로난은 그루트가 그랬던 것처럼 잊고 용서할 수 없어. 드랙스가 널 가만히 뒀던 이유는 나 때문이야. 그리고 난 드랙스가 널 증오한다고 해서 그걸 탓할 수는 없어.”

로난은 대답하지 않았지만 퀼은 그가 거부하고 있다는 것을 알았다. 한숨을 쉬었다.

“너 정말.” 그가 말했다. “드랙스가 널 패도 내 마음은 아프지도 않겠다.”

로난은 오직 자신에게만 100% 충실해야 할 연인의 대드는 반응에 분노했지만, 퀼은 그 생각을 떨쳐버렸다.

>시작할 생각도 하지마. 난 네 결점을 받아들이고 살거야. 너도 내 결점을 받아들여야 할테고. 그리고 내 결점은 나쁜 자식이 맞았을 때 기뻐하는 것도 포함되는 줄 알아. 그게 내 남자친구여도. <

로난을 가리킬 때 “남자친구”라는 단어를 쓰니 이상한 기분이 들었다. 더 적절한 단어를 찾으려는 퀼의 시도는 흥미롭게도 로난을 다시 진정시켰다.

>그래서 우린 지금 타노스한테 가고 있는건가.< 그가 생각했다.

>그래.< 퀼이 답해주었다. >재빨리 해치우고 햇빛이 뇌리쬐는 바다나 해변이 있는 행성으로 휴가나 보내러 갈거야.<

>스톤은 어떻지?<

퀼은 로난이 왜 그렇게 물어봤는지 알았다. 타노스를 물리친 후, 스톤은 어떻게 될지에 대해 이야기한 적이 없었다. 퀼은 자신이 그것을 어떻게 하고 싶은지 확신이 서지 않았다. : 잔다르에 주거나 계속 가지고 있거나. 퀼은 스톤을 통제할 수 있었고, 나쁜 일에 쓰지 않을 테니 그가 계속 가지고 있는 것이 최선일지도 모른다. 반대로 잔다르에 맡긴다면, 스톤이 현재 쑥대밭이 된 잔다르를 보호해줄 수 있을 것이다. 또한 퀼은 스톤을 원하는 자들에게 쫓기고 싶지도 않았다. 친구들과만 있고 싶었다.

>곧 알게 되겠지.< 퀼이 대답했다. 로난의 손바닥을 엄지손가락으로 찔렀다. >생각해볼게.<

로난이 정신적으로 고개를 끄덕이는 것이 느껴졌다. 로난은 물론 스톤을 손이 닿는 곳에 가지고 있는 것을 원했지만, 퀼이 그 결정을 내리는 것에 자신이 더 이상 무언가를 할 수 없다는 것을 알고 있었다. 말하자면, 그는 지금 해임된 상태였고 더 이상 무엇도 파괴할 이유가 없었다. 그가 크리를 사랑했던 만큼, 이제 더 이상 그럴 권리가 없다고 느껴졌다. 이젠 그의 사람들을 위해 일을 할 때 배신자처럼 느껴질 것이다. 더 이상 그 사회의 일원이 아니기 때문에. 그는 이제 자신이 더 이상 크리가 아니라, 그저 아무 것도 아닌 것들이 커다랗게 쌓아 올려진 더미처럼 느껴져서 무엇을 하거나 느낄 의지도 생기지 않는 것 같았다. 그의 정의에 따르면 그는 지금 약하고, 약자는 존재할 권리조차 없었다.

퀼은 이런 좋지 않은 감정들이 로난의 안에서 다시 피어나는 것을 느끼고 재빨리 로난의 목을 감쌌다. 그리고 로난이 자신의 등을 허락해줄 때까지 부드럽게 밀어 붙였다. 그의 등에 완전히 몸을 기댔다.

“우리가 안 해본 게 뭔지 알아?” 퀼이 큰 소리로 질문해 로난이 자신의 목소리에 집중하게 했다. “우리 시간을 갖는 거야. 네 몸에 민감한 부분이 있잖아. 네가 화날 때까지 그 곳들에 입 맞추면서 장난치고 싶은데.”

로난이 으르렁거렸다. “섹스가 네게는 치료의 일종인가보지?” 그는 모라그에서 했던 두 번을 떠올리며 물었다.

“뭐 어때, 그게 도움이 된다면.” 퀼이 대답했다.

로난이 코웃음을 쳤다. “내게 장난치면 괴로워 질 거다.” 그가 말했다.

하지만 퀼은 이 지금 “괴로워진다”는 것이, 자신이 울면서 거칠게 박아달라고 애원할 때까지 온 몸의 민감한 부분에 ‘장난’을 치는 잔인한 복수를 뜻함을 알 수 있었다. 그리고 퀼은 로난을 최선을 다해 괴롭히기로 결심했다.


	49. Sensitive Spots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 성적묘사로 인해 프라이베터를 통해 성인에게만 공개합니다.  
> 1.본문에 있는 privatter 링크에 접속  
> 2.포스타입에서 성인인증을 완료한 아이디로 로그인  
> 3.> https://want-gog.postype.com/post/1050743 < 링크 본문에 있는 ao3 성인글 조회 비밀번호를 입력  
> 게시자는 성인으로서 할 수 있는 모든 조치를 취했으며 편법을 통해 성인이 아닌 미성년자가 해당 글을 보았다 하더라도 어떠한 책임도 질 이유가 없습니다.

https://privatter.net/p/3578571


	50. Someone Special

둘은 로켓이 문을 두드려 대는 소리에 잠에서 깼다.

“퀼! 귀머거리냐? What the fuck, man! 세 번이나 전화했잖아! 빨리 나와! 출발할 거니까!”

퀼은 신음하며 로난의 가슴에 얼굴을 묻으려 했다. 이런 식으로 하루를 시작하는 것은 그가 원하는 방식이 아니었다.

“피터!” 로켓이 밖에서 소리 쳤다. “대답해! 내가 들어가게 하지 마, 니가 보여주는 광경을 보고 눈이 멀고 싶지는 않거든.”

“갈게,” 퀼이 웅얼거렸다. “1시간만 기다려”

“10분 남았다!” 로켓이 으르렁거렸다. 그리고 더 이상 밖에서 소리가 들리지 않는 것은 보아 분명 떠난 것 같았다.

퀼은 한숨을 쉬었지만 움직이지 않았다. 그들은 그가 없어도 이륙할 수 있다. 로난의 벌거벗은 몸에 찰싹 달라붙어 따뜻하고 아늑한 침대에 머물고 싶었다. 로난은 그에 대해 아무런 말도 하지 않았다. 그의 팔은 전처럼 퀼을 감싸고 있었다.

“가야겠다.” 퀼이 중얼거렸다. “아니면 가모라가 와서 내 귀를 잡고 끌고 갈 거야. 우리가 둘 다 벗고 있든 말든 신경도 안 쓸걸.”

>그녀는 내가 벗은 모습을 이미 보았다.< 로난은 수도승들과 하는 의식 중에 가모라가 있었던 기억들을 기억했다. 퀼은 그것 때문에 그녀를 정말로 부러워했다.

>알아,< 그의 생각이 대답했다. 

퀼은 하품을 하고 기지개를 켰다. 아직 10분이 끝나지 않았으니 시간이 충분하다고 생각했다. 그래서 팔과 다리를 로난에게 감고, 마치 코알라 새끼가 엄마 등에 붙은 것처럼 찰싹 달라붙ㅇㅓㅆ다. 로난이 불평을 한다. 퀼은 그에게 많은, 사랑스럽고 껴안고 싶은 애정어린 생각들을 쏟아내며 얼굴을 자신의 애인에게 비볐다. 며칠 전이었다면 로난은 자신을 밀어내거나 적어도 그만 두라고 말했겠지. 하지만 지금은 아무 불평도 내뱉지 않고 고통받고 있다. 승리!

“좋아, 일어나자.” 로난의 목에 키스하며 퀼이 말했다. “아니면 가모라가 정말로 와서 날 데려갈테니까.”

>나는 가지 않겠다,< 로난은 거절했다.

퀼은 이유를 묻고 싶었지만, 그 전에 로난의 마음이 먼저 알려주었다. 로난은 여전히 퀼이 어제 다른 이들에게 자신이 상처받고 집착하고 있다는 사실을 말한 것에 기분이 풀리지 않았다. 그는 그들이 자신의 추방(이건 퀼의 잘못이 아닌 뉴스의 잘못이지만)과 그들이 지금 자신을 약하고, 상실한, 부서진, 무엇이 되었든 그렇게 생각하지 않기를 바랬다. 이것 만으로도 충분히 불편했으나, 그들의 얼굴을 바라보아야 하는 주위에 있는 것은 더 싫었다.

퀼은 로난에게 따뜻한 위로를 보내고 턱에 상냥하게 키스했다. “알겠어,” 부드럽게 말했다. “먹을 것 좀 갖다 줄게.”

다시 한 번 로난의 얼굴에 키스를 하고 미끄러지듯 떨어졌다. 그가 침대에서 일어나자 연결이 끊어졌다. 약하게 몸을 떨었다. 마치 마음이 따뜻한 담요에서 차가운 공기 속으로 나온 것 같았다. 무언가를 잃어버린 것처럼. 

퀼은 다른 가디언즈들이 잔다르에서 가져온 옷을 입고, 문으로 걸어갔다. 방을 떠나기 전 로난을 한 번 더 돌아보고는 미소를 지었다. 로난이 마주 웃지는 않았지만 어쨌든 그가 그것에 고마워한다는 것을 알았다. 퀼은 로난이 자신의 미소를 아주 좋아하게 되었다는 사실을 알았다.

조종석에 도착하니 다른 사람들이 이미 모여 있었다. 드랙스와 로켓은 조종사용 좌석에 앉아 있었고 가모라는 그루트의 화분을 안고 조금 떨어져 서 있었다. 그녀는 퀼이 들어오자 미소를 지었다.

“왔구나,” 그녀가 그에게 인사했다. 퀼은 미소를 지으며 고개를 끄덕였다.

“드디어” 로켓이 자리에서 으르렁거렸다.

“너도 좋은 아침이야, 로켓.” 퀼이 대답했다. “그런데 나는 왜 불렀어? 혼자서는 이륙을 못해?”

“우리는 그냥 우리 대장의 명령을 다시 확인하고 싶었던 거야.” 가모라가 설명했다. “우리 정말 성소로 가는 거야?”

“대장?” 퀼이 혼란스럽게 물었다.

“난 반대표를 던졌어.” 로켓이 앉은 자리에서 손을 들었다. 가모라와 퀼이 동시에 눈을 굴린다. 

“그래,” 퀼이 가모라에게 대답했다. “우리가 타노스에게 가서 그 못생긴 얼굴에 총을 쏴버리는 거야”

“멋지네,” 로켓이 엔진은 가동시키며 말했다. “아주 마음에 들어”

퀼이 한숨을 쉬었다. “위험하다는 거 알아” 그는 말했다. “하지만 다른 선택지가 없어. 조만간 우리를 쫓아올 거야. 가모라 뒤를, 내 뒤를, 그리고 스톤 뒤-”

“니 섹스파트너 뒤도.”

퀼이 다시 눈을 굴렸다. “난 네가 로난을 버리고 스톤을 다른 사람에게 주고 싶어한다는 거 알아,” 그가 말했다. “하지만 그건 우리가 할 짓이 아니야. 우린 타노스를 죽일 기회가 있어 -어쩌면 유일한 기회일지도 모르지- 거기에 써야한다고. 그러면 우린 완전히 안전해질테고 오래오래 행복하게 살겠지.”

“욘두가 우리를 쫓는 것만 빼면, 그리고 다른 놈들도.” 로켓이 말했다.

“난 지금까지 욘두한테서 살아 남았어. 앞으로도 마찬가지일걸.”

로켓이 코웃음을 쳤다.

“hey, 우린 같은 팀이잖아.” 퀼이 그에게 상기시켰다. “그리고 과반수가 찬성했으니까 우린 지금 이대로 갈거야.”

“그래, 그래, 나도 알아,” 로켓이 한숨을 쉬었다. “이 죽고 싶어 환장한 바보들이랑 같은 팀을 먹은게 잘못이지.”

“맞는 말이야,” 퀼이 확인하고, 한 손가락으로 그루트를 간지럽혔다.

로켓이 뭐라 불평했지만 퀼은 더 이상 관심을 기울이지 않았다. 물론 위험했다, 퀼 자신도 알고 있었다. 하지만 그는 로난과 평화롭게 살고 싶어했다. 남은 여생 동안 도망치며 살고 싶지 않았다. 그리고 가모라도 양아버지를 없애고 싶어했고 드랙스도 타노스를 죽이고 싶어했다. 그러니까. 드랙스는 여전히 자신의 가족을 죽인 로난을 증오했으나 타노스가 명백한 배후라는 것을 알았고 그가 죽기를 원했다. 그러니, 그들의 계획에 찬성하지 않은 것은 로켓이 유일했다. 하지만 어찌 되었든 그가 도와주리라는 것을 알았다. 지겹도록 투덜거렸지만 그는 팀의 일원이었고 새로운 친구들 모두에게 고마워했기 때문에 무슨 일이 있어도 그들을 보호할 것이었다. 심지어 타노스로부터도. 여전히, 그들은 길바닥에서 죽어갈수도 있다. “우리가 만약 실패한다면,” – 누구도 이 질문을 큰 소리로 꺼내지 않았다.

가모라와 퀼은 모라그에서 밀라노가 떠나는 광경을 지켜보았다. 그루트는 행성이 발 아래 깔리자 행복하게 걸어다녔다. 

“난 뭐 좀 먹으러 갈게.” 퀼이 말했다.

“같이 가,” 가모라가 말했다. 퀼이 고개를 끄덕였다.

그들은 방을 떠나 함께 부엌으로 향했다. 가모라가 그루트를 들고 있었기 때문에 그도 마찬가지였다.

음식이 든 상자를 열고, 퀼은 행복한 소리를 냈다. “God, I love food!” 그는 즐겁게 콧노래를 부르며 팔에 음식을 올려 쌓았다.

“그래, 어제 이미 그런 줄 알아 챘어.” 가모라가 웃으며 말했다.

퀼이 씩 웃으며 작은 롤빵을 입에 쑤셔 넣었다.

“사랑 얘기가 나와서 말인데,” 가모라가 말을 이었다. “뭣 좀 물어봐도 돼?”

“물론이지”라고 퀼은 대답했다. 이미 어떤 질문인지 알고 있었지만 말이다.

“네가 로난에 대해 우리가 모르는 걸 알고있다는 건 알아, 하지만… 로난의 어떤 점을 좋아하는 거야?”

퀼은 한숨을 쉬었다. 그래. 예상이 들어맞았다.

“나도 몰라” 그가 음식을 내려다보며 말했다. “로난은 그냥-… 모르겠어.”

“모른다고?” 가모라가 물었다. 타박하는 것처럼 들리지는 않는다. 그보다는 마치… 걱정이 섞인 동정같았다.

퀼이 어깨를 으쓱였다. “말로는 표현을 못 하겠어.” 그렇게 말했다. “예를 들어서, 나도 로난이 정말 나쁘다는 걸 알아, 하지만… 난 그냥 본 거야, 알아? 느끼고. 로난을 이해하고, 로난에 대해 많은 걸 알게 됐어, 그리고 이건 기분이 정말… 안전하고 좋고. 그리고 그와 함께해야 할 것 같아. 모든 우주를 증오하는 사람에게 사랑받아 본 적 있어?” 퀼이 고개를 들고 가모라의 시선과 마주했다. “믿기지 않아. 정말 특별한 기분이야.”

가모라가 잠시 그를 바라보았다. 그리고 나서 한숨을 쉬고 고개를 흔들었다. “네가 행복하다면야…”

퀼이 웃었다. “난 그래.” 그가 장담했다. “정말 행복해.”

가모라는 어깨를 으쓱이고는 그루트를 탁자 위에 내려놓았다. “넌 정말 특별한 것 같아, 내 생각엔.” 그녀가 중얼거렸다.

퀼이 웃었다. “당연하지” 그가 자화자찬하며 가모라에게 윙크했다. 그녀는 눈을 굴릴 뿐이었다.

“난 심술보한테 아침 갖다 주러 갈게.” 테란이 씩 웃으며 말했다. “나중에 봐, 알겠지?”

“천천히 해,” 가모라가 대답했다. “그래도 우린 모두 널 그리워했어, 네가 곁에 있으면 좋을 거야.”

“알아. 나도 너희들 보고싶었어. 다 먹고 갈게, 약속해.”

가모라는 다시 고개를 끄덕였고 퀼은 그녀를 보고 웃었다. 로난과 달리 가모라는 마주 웃어주었다.


	51. A New Mission

퀼이 음식을 팔에 얹고 방에 들어서니 로난은 여전히 침대에 누워 있었다. 심지어 움직이지도 않고.

“룸 서비스 왔습니다!” 퀼이 농담을 하며 침대로 다가갔다.

로난은 그 농담을 알아듣지 못했다. 하지만 그는 이젠 더 이상 퀼의 유머를 신경 쓰지 않았다. 그냥 듣고 무시했다.

퀼은 로난 앞에 음식을 내려놓고 침대 위로 올라갔다. “여기.” 그가 말했다. “네가 좋아하는 건 다 챙기고 네가 싫어하는 건 다 빼고. 이 정도면 보상을 받아도 될 것 같은데.”

로난은 여전히 움직이지 않았다. 그는 눈을 감고 있었다. “어떤 종류의 보상을 말하는 거지?” 그는 퀼의 작은 놀이에 어울려주었지만 그리 흥미로워하는 것 같지는 않았다.

“네가 먼저 해보는게 어때?” 퀼이 제안했다. “내 입술을 따뜻하게 해준다거나? 키스? 아님 다른 거?”

로난은 즉시 반응하지 않았다. 몇초 후 그가 눈을 뜨고 일어나 앉았다. 퀼은 그를 보고 웃었ㄷㅏ. 로난의 “피터는 왜 이렇게 이상한건가, 왜 그런걸 해야하는거지, 내가 왜, 이걸로 끝내야지.”이 드러나는 표정에 퀼은 저절로 웃어버렸다. 이런 로난은 보는 것은 정말 웃긴 일이었다. 그리고 진심으로 귀여워 보인다.

퀼은 몸을 앞으로 숙여 로난의 입술에 가볍게 입을 맞췄다. 그건 시원하고, 부드러웠고 그 감촉은 퀼의 솜털을 곤두서게 했다. 아랫배가 나비가 가득 찬 것처럼 간지러웠다. 그래서 그는 이번에는 그의 입술에 더 오래, 다시 한 번 키스를 했다.

퀼은 로난의 마음 속에서, 그가 행복과 같은 평온을 배웠음을 느꼈다. 로난은 퀼처럼 긍정적인 감정을 느끼지 못 했다. 그건 그러지 못하도록 훈련을 받아서였다. 그는 분노와 증오, 그리고 예를 들어 죄인을 죽여 벌을 집행할 때 어떤 종류의 즐거움과 기쁨을 느낄 수 있었다. 하지만 진정한 행복, 만족, 혹은 편안함은 로난의 것이 아니었다. 하지만 요즘 몇 번, 그들이 친밀하고 애정 어린 시간을 보낼 때 로난의 마음 속에서 이런 평온함이 느껴졌다. 그리고 이런 평온은 로난이 화가 났거나, 짜증이 났거나, 공격적이거나, -최근에는- 상처받거나 슬프지 않다는 것을 의미했기 때문에 퀼은 그것이 로난이 행복하다는 뜻이라고 생각했다. 피터는 로난을 행복하게 했다.

“내 안에서 간직할게…” 퀼이 로난의 입술에 대고 중얼거렸다. “이게 계속됐으면 좋겠어.”

로난이 뒤로 물러섰고 연결이 끊어졌다. 퀼은 눈을 뜨고 그를 바라보았다.

“이 연결을 유지하겠다고?” 로난이 물었다.

퀼이 고개를 끄덕인다. “응.” 대답했다. “이제 이게 좋아. 이게 필요해. 너를 이렇게, 이렇게 가깝게, 항상 네가 생각하고 느끼는 걸 아는게 좋아. 너와 하나가 되는 게.”

“이것에는 제약이 있다.” 로난이 말했다.

퀼이 눈을 깜빡였다. “뭐? 무슨 말이야? 제약이라니. 강화되는 거잖아”

로난은 고개를 저었다. “우리는 항상 가까이 있어야하겠지.” 그가 설명했다. “목숨이 걸린 리스크다.”

“하지만 우린 무적인걸.”

“아니. 우리는 서로 떨어져서 영원히 잡힐 수도 있다.”

퀼은 그의 입이 조금 벌어졌다. “그래도 이건 우린 이어주잖아.”

“이게 왜 필요하지? 너는 이미 나에 대해 알아야할 모든 걸 알고 있고, 나도 그대로 너의 모든 것을 안다. 우리는 이제 더 이상 서로 알게 없다.”

“하지만 그거랑 그건 다르잖아!” 퀼이 부정했다.

“네 스스로도 내 입으로 듣는 것이 단지 보는 것보다 좋다고 하지 않았나,” 로난이 말했다. 퀼은 그가 옳다는 것을 인정해야 했다.

“하지만 난 널 느끼고 싶어…” 그가 서운한 목소리로 주장했다.

“무엇을 대가로 말이지?” 로난은 알고자 했다. “넌 사냥 당할 거다. 너는 타노스가 스톤을 갖고 싶어하는 유일한 자라고 생각하는 건가? 평화롭게 살기 위해 그를 죽이겠다고 했지, 그러면 인피니티 스톤을 노리는 다른 자들은 어떻게 할 거지?”

퀼은 잠시 말없이 조용했다. “나를 걱정하는 거구나.” 그리고 말했다.

로난은 굳어버렸다. 그리고 잠시 동안 그것을 부인하고 싶어하는 것처럼 보였다. 하지만 곧 다시 긴장을 풀었다.

“봐라,” 그가 말했다. “넌 이미 연결이 되지 않아도 나를 알고 있군.”

퀼은 부드럽게 웃었다. “하지만 돌이 없어지면 난 다시 약해지는데.” 그가 말했다.

 

“내가 지켜주겠다.”

  
“내가 너랑 떨어져 있으면 어떻게 해?”

  
“그러면 너를 찾아내겠다. 이번에는 내 임무를 실패하지 않을 거다.”

 

퀼의 미소가 크게 번졌다. “내가 네 새로운 임무인 거야?” 장난스레 놀렸다.

 

로난은 퀼의 뺨에 손을 얹었다. >그 이상이지.<

퀼은 그 손에 몸을 기댔다. 로난이 옳다는 것을 알았다. 돌을 가지고 있는 것은 위험하다. 잔다르에게 주는 것이 나을 것이다. 그들은 그들이 원하는 대로 평화롭게 살 수 있을 것이다. 제약 없이. 그들을 쫓을 사람도 없이.

>그래도 이게 그리울 거야,< 퀼이 생각했다. >널 만지고 모든 걸 너와 나누는게...<

>네가 얻을 것들을 생각해봐라.< 로난이 대답했다. >서로 닿은 상태에서도 서로를 바라볼 수 있을 거다.<

퀼은 웃음을 참을 수 없었다. >그냥 내가 느끼는 얼굴을 보고싶은 거지, 인정해!<

로난의 마음 속에서 작은 짜증이 피어 올랐다. 퀼이 씩 웃었다. 앞으로 몸을 살짝 기울여 다른쪽 팔을 감싸안으며 다시 로난의 입술에 키스했다.

>사랑해,< 그러며 생각했다.

로난은 말이 없었지만, 그의 감정은 대답했다. 입맞춤은 키스로 변했고, 키스는 더욱 깊어지며, 두 몸이 침대에 쓰러져 몸과 마음이 얽혀 서로 연결되었다. 아침 식사는 잠시 뒤로 미루어야 했다. 지금 당장 해야 할, 더 중요한 일이 있으니.


End file.
